Una nueva oportunidad
by Dunk Mell
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en Reach, Noble seis se despierta en una prisión del pacto, ¿Qué destino le depara ahora? ¿Qué le sucederá a ella? pero no todo esta perdido, pues en el transcurso de su nueva oportunidad de vida ella, junto a Thel 'Vadam (antes de ser el inquisidor) descubrirán, lo que el amor puede provocar Noble seis/ spartan-B312 x Thel 'Vadam/inquisidor
1. Prologo y Capitulo 1: Prisionera

Halo: Una nueva oportunidad

Prologo

Bien, jamás creí que, llegaría hasta aquí, puedo jurar que durante toda mi vida nada de esto estaba en mis planes, ¿que esperar de algo tan pero tan inconcluso? Mi cuerpo yace inerte, inmóvil en el suelo...

Veo, que locura, solo veo a esas figuras grandes acercándose, a darme el último aliento. Todo se pone borroso, y parte de mi vida poco a poco va apareciendo frente a mí...

Mi nombre, bueno, para ser honesta, mi nombre fue borrado como más de la mitad de mi memoria, solo me llamaban spartan B-312 pero ahora era conocida como seis noble seis.

Una figura femenina en un traje de spartan, peleaba intensamente contra las fuerzas del Pacto, era una misión suicida, pero bien valía la pena, tenía que darle ventaja para que una nave saliera. La joven no paraba de luchar, todo estaba a su favor, o eso creía. Había matado ella sola a más de la mitad de un pelotón pero, no siempre tendría municiones, cuando la última bala salió de aquella ametralladora su suerte se le había acabado.

Un Elite con camuflaje, la derribo de un golpe, mandando lejos su casco, mostrando un corto cabello de color castaño claro. Su tenacidad de levantarse y seguir luchando la llevarían quizás a ganar o a tener una muerte honorable. Cuatro figuras aparecieron frente a ella, los cuatro eran Elites que la matarían, 2 de ellos desempuñaron sus espadas de energía, seis no podía levantarse, solo veía como el enemigo se acercaba a darle el golpe final. Suspiro por última vez llevo su mano derecha a su pecho donde tenía guardado una placa que le había dado aquel sujeto que la trataba como una hija pequeña. Lo tomo con fuerza y espero el golpe -Lo siento, espero que este pequeño esfuerzo, haya valido la pena- Cerro los ojos, se aferraba aquellas 2 placas metálicas, pronto el olor a plasma se impregnaba en el aire.

Capítulo 1: Prisionera

Un par de Elites con sus espadas de energía se acercaban al cuerpo de una agonizante de la spartan, estaban a punto de darle el golpe final cuando, un comandante alzo su brazo en señal de alto. Los Elites se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que el comandante hacía.

Tomo el cuerpo de la chica, y llevo hasta su nave, donde la arrojo violentamente en una esquina.

¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Por qué no la dejaban simplemente en aquel planeta mientras este se estaba cristalizando?

Todos los que estaban en aquella nave miraban con repulsión a la joven, quien estaba inconsciente o quizás muerta en aquella nave.

 _ **-pero es uno de los demonios-**_ dijo uno de ellos en su lengua materna, el comandante mayor solo lanzo una mirada que de inmediato cayo a todos los presentes de la nave, nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que llegaron su destino: La nave de Gran caridad.

Tras unos minutos de haber ingresado, los Elites fueron bajando, al final salió aquel comandante de alto rango con la spartan en la espalda, todos los que pasaban a su lado veían horrorizados a aquel Elite. Muchos invadidos por la curiosidad se acercaban solo para recibir fuertes gruñidos por parte del grupo de Elites.

-bienvenidos tropas de hermanos, hemos oído que su misión fue todo un éxito- decía una figura holográfica de un profeta que apareció frente a la puerta de la sala.

-¿Qué es? ¿Por qué trae a esa infamia a este lugar sagrado? Pero qué cree que hace al traer a esa… a ESA COSA TAN ESPANTOSA A NUESTRO RECINTO MAS SAGRADO DEL- no término de decir la última frase cuando aquel comandante por fin hablo

-tenemos planes con esta cosa, ¿dígame no le gustaría que nosotros acabáramos con los despreciables demonios de una buena vez? Lo capturamos para hacer pruebas con él y cuando ya no lo necesitemos podremos tirarlo a lo más profundo del espacio…

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, aquel profeta reflexionaba sobre la tentadora oferta que había hecho aquel comandante

-me complace mucho tu plan, así que aceptamos… LLEVEN AL DEMONIO A SU CELDA, en cuanto a ti, hablaremos en privado para discutir tu nuevo ascenso, hoy los dioses te han asignado un nuevo lugar en el gran viaje.

En cuanto la puerta del jerarca se cerró los guardias llevaron el inmóvil cuerpo de seis, de la manera más humillante, la tomaron de los pies y la llevaron a rastrando, su cabello parecía una especie de escoba o más bien trapeador, lo cual era gracioso para los guardias brutes, no obstante algunos Elites que veían aquel acto les parecía algo desagradable, y a la vez muy humillante.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron a una celda, sucia con una barra metálica que simulaba ser una cama que estaba pegada en la pared, la habitación era todo un desastre, pero eso no le importaba a los guardias en cuanto la abrieron arrogaron a seis, cerrando la compuerta, dejando a seis en el suelo.

Todo parecía indicar que tal vez ella estaba muerta, excepto que aun respiraba, su mano derecha aún estaba cerrada tenía la placa que Jorge le había dado antes de que la nave estallara.

Seis ni siquiera sabía, ni se imaginaba en qué lugar estaba. Quizás la vida le allá dado otra oportunidad para vivir o tal vez solo prolongaba más su muerte…

Habían ocurrido un mes con 2 semanas desde que ella había sido encerrada en aquella celda, durante ese tiempo ella no había despertado, aquel sueño profundo era una especie de coma, pero llego el día en que ella despertaría, y no sería nada agradable lo que vería.

Seis despertó de golpe, haciendo que la mitad de su dorso se levantara, despertó jadeando tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Empezó a visualizar en lugar donde estaba _¿Dónde estoy?_ Pensaba mientras veía la celda _¿Qué hago aquí?_ Poco a poco se levantó, fue difícil, sus piernas tardaron en reaccionar y en cuanto lo logro cayó al suelo. Tenía calambres en sus piernas, fuertes dolores la invadieron no solo en sus piernas si no que en todo su cuerpo.

En eso un grunt paso para informar sobre el estado de la prisionera, en cuanto la vio sentada en el suelo sobándose las piernas, este corrió como alma que llevaba el viento, gritando en su lengua materna. Solo así seis se dio cuenta en donde estaba, en una prisión del Covenant.

Seis pensó y analizaba la situación, cuando todos los recuerdos le cayeron de golpe, todos y cada una de sus vivencias en Reach, todos los momentos felices y tristes invadían su cabeza, llevándose sus manos a esa parte de su cuerpo, seis se soltó el llanto, estaba sola ahora, en manos de aquellos monstruos.

Las compuertas de se abrieron y dejaron ver a un Elite que vestía diferente a los demás se paró frente a la celda de ella, quito el campo de fuerza para poder entrar, seis sintió la presencia, aunque su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas, lo veía. Aquel Elite la jalo con fuerza para que se levantara, seis no soportaba el dolor de sus piernas, la cual hacia que se siguiera cayendo, el Elite tomo lo que parecía ser una libreta (o tableta electrónica) y apuntaba todo lo que ella hacía, volvió a levantarla pero el resultado era el mismo, cansado por eso, salió de aquella celda solo para volver con otros grunts, quienes se pusieron del costado de seis y la ayudaron a pararla y se sostuviera para que pudieran trasladarla, pero antes de salir aquel Elite le puso unas esposas hechas de energía, en cuanto la sacaron la llevaron a otra sala la cual parecía una sala común de hospital.

Seis tenía la cabeza baja, no quería hacer nada de lo que la obligarían a hacer, pero no tenía remedio, sabía lo que pasaría si no cumplía.

Al entrar al otro cuarto el Elite la llevo hasta una camilla, donde quizás la revisarían, ella se acostó mirando al techo que era muy brillante tanto que parecía un espejo, notando que aun llevaba su traje de combate, en eso vio también que no tenía casco, noto además como aquel elite batallaba para quitarle la armadura, lo cual le parecía en cierta forma graciosa y a la vez a vergonzante.

Pasaron varios minutos y el Elite se cansó de tanto luchar que decidió que la volvieran a dejar a su celda, pero antes de que se la llevaran noto su cara, con sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de seis lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara, no por vergüenza si no porque le parecía un poco inusual. En cuanto término le arranco un par de cabellos

-auch- dijo seis mientras veía como aquel Elite se retiraba dejándola sola con los grunts.

Varios minutos más tarde llevaron a seis de nuevo a su celda, en el transcurso noto que en aquel pasillo que llevaba a su nueva habitación, había otros 2 humanos… ¿esperen humanos?

Si eran 2 humanos, más bien marines a las cuales reconoció de inmediato. Ambos marines estaban sentados en una esquina, al seguir caminando encontró a una piloto, la cual también reconoció de inmediato.

Seis sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, no esperaba que el Covenant hubiera tomado a otros humanos, al llegar a su celda, los grunts la lanzaron de forma brusca. Seis se reacomodo en su lugar, sentía que nada tenía sentido, su vida estaba en manos del covenant, recordó lo que había pasado en Reach, la muestre de cada uno de sus compañeros la bombardeaban, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, en esos momentos quería estar muerta, no morir en vida pero en eso algo llamo su atención, aun lado de ella estaba las placas que Jorge le había dado, la tomo con delicadeza y miro las palabras grabadas que decía en una de las 2 _"PODRAN QUITARNOS LA VIDA, PERO NO NUESTRO CORAJE Y VALENTIA"_

Seis tomo las placas, limpio sus lágrimas, se colocó ambas placas en su pecho, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, mirando a la puerta de su celda tomo aire –podrán encerrarme por un tiempo, pero ni crean que me van a vencer, voy a escapar y a patearles donde más les duela,… les hare pagar por todo lo que le han hecho a la humanidad-

continuara


	2. Capitulo 2 : Escape

muchas gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia

quiero decirles que me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios

en fin Halo no me pertenece si fuera mio... SEIS NO HABRIA MUERTO TTnTT

difruten el capitulo

Capítulo 2 El escape

Seis se mantenía fuerte, habría perdido la noción del tiempo sí no fuera porque la sacaban a revisión todos los días, al igual que a la hora de la comida la cual era llevada por los grunts.

La comida era asquerosa o al menos para ella, ¿cómo era posible que ellos pudieran comer esa pasta verdosa? Quizás hasta ya estaba echada a perder.

Los días pasaron y a seis siempre la llevaban a los laboratorios del pacto, cada vez eran más tediosos, a seis le parecían bastantes extraños y tontos, algunas veces humillantes incluso hubo una prueba donde tenía que estar desnuda para que pudieran decir sí era "hembra" o "macho" ya que para ellos veían a los "demonios" iguales.

-Flash Back-

Ese día llevarían a Seis a una nueva prueba, como cada examinación, la acostaban en una camilla, los Elites científicos la examinaban con mucho detalle, cuando uno por fin le logro quitar su armadura, solo quedaba su maya protectora negra.

En eso noto como los Elites sacaban un pequeño artefacto parecido a un bisturí, planeaban córtale aquella malla para examinarla mejor, cuando el Elite científico estaba cerca de ella, Seis comprendió perfectamente lo que estaban a punto de hacer el Elite

-¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? SOY MUJER... YO SOY HEMBRA-

Seis grito a todo pulmón lo que provoco que los Elites, se quedaron pasmados, puesto que ella les respondió en su lengua.

-Fin del Flash back-

Después de ese día los elites no dejaron que seis volviera a ponerse la armadura, puesto a que también la analizarían por separado. Pero eso no impedía que Seis ideara un plan de escape, aunque tardo un par de días para averiguar un poco más acerca de la nave, tenía planes y había conseguido algunos planos de la nave, todo gracias a los malditos experimentos. Los planos mostraban un puerto con naves pequeñas, aunque no sería fácil la huida, aún mantenía la esperanza.

Había llegado el día, pronto escaparía y no sería la única, se llevaría a los otros 3 prisioneros con ella, solo tenía que esperar el momento indicado.

Como cada día un grunt fue por ella para continuar con los experimentos del Pacto, Seis no manifestaba emoción alguna solo esperaría a que acabaran sus experimentos para poner en marcha su plan.

Como siempre un grunt iba por ella a su celda, seis se mantuvo de pie hasta que llego entro aquella criatura para llevarla a la sala donde le harían las pruebas.

Al pasar cerca de las otras celdas ella hizo señas para que los marines y la piloto pudieran prestarle atención o al menos que sintieran su presencia, pero era inútil nadie le hizo caso ellos seguían sumergidos en la tristeza y melancolía de ser prisioneros.

Al llegar como cada mañana a la sala, esta se encontraba vacía, Seis no comprendía la situación, ¿Qué planeaban ahora? ¿Qué clase de tortura planeaban? En eso uno de los Elites científicos entraron a la habitación con un jeringa, Seis permaneció inmóvil, si algo de lo que más odiaba desde que era pequeña eran las inyecciones, un recuerdo vano de ella, surgió, se visualizó inmediatamente en su mente, tenía cuatro años, había ido al médico, estaba en una pequeña sala de hospital gritando y pataleando para que ese doctor no le pinchara el brazo con aquella vacuna, la pequeña seis lloraba en cuanto sintió la fina ajuga traspasar su delicada piel.

El dolor se hizo real, Seis fue sacada de sus pensamientos, el Elite le estaba extrayendo sangre… ¿sangre? Seis miraba al Elite, no sintió en que momento le había tomado el brazo, solo sintió como aquella ajuga penetro en su piel.

El Elite acabando, salió y haciendo señas a los Grunts ordeno que se la llevaran a su celda, - _TENGO QUE AVERIGUAR DONDE ESTA MI TRAJE-_ se dijo para sí misma, empezó a revisar la sala antes de que llegaran los grunts por ella, pero en aquella sala solo estaban algunos instrumentos y algunos medicamentos o eso quería pensaba ella. Un grunt entro tomando a seis de sorpresa

–Es hora de irnos demonio- la tomo del brazo al cual le habían picado, seis sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo, _-¿Por qué me duele?-_ pensó – _no eh sufrido dolores, más que cuando entre a luchar_ -

Mientras que en otra sala

-¿y bien? ¿Has obtenido la sangre del demonio?-

-sí señor, pero me sorprende el color-

-el color es lo de menos, entre más rápido obtengamos información de sus componentes, más rápido podremos usarlos en su contra-

El Elite vacío en varios tubos de ensayo la sangre de seis, cuando estaba a punto de vaciar lo que quedaba en aquella jeringa, el otro Elite lo detuvo

-no, esta va directo a la máquina-

Pasaron unos minutos, enfrente de ellos en un monitor pasaban la estructura de la composición de la sangre de Seis

Los Elites veían asombrados el monitor

-¿sabes qué significa esto?-

-no entiendo, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-lee los papeles que tienes enfrente-

-pero, yo sugiero que empleemos otras células de ella, dudo que el hecho de usar su sangre no nos garantiza crear el "experimento" señor-

-obviamente no solo usaremos su sangre, piensa, el pacto estará agradecido con nosotros… si el experimento funciona, la humanidad estará dominada-

Era la hora de comida, y seis ya estaba preparada, pronto llegaría la hora, había arreglado su celda para poner una trampa al pacto, solo le faltaba un pequeño detalle: un Grunt.

Justo es ese momento escucho entrar al grunt, seis se escondió debajo de lo que usaba como cama. El grunt entro, le dejo la comida en el piso a Seis, pero noto que el "demonio" no estaba. Se acercó un poco más hacia la cama de seis

-espéralo, espéralo-

Justo cuando el grunt estaba a punto de agacharse, Seis salió agarrándolo de la cabeza, tomo su cuello y fracturándolo, lo cual hizo que se quedara inconsciente.

Tardo un par de minutos en acomodar al grunt en una esquina, salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la celda donde estarían los otros 3 humanos. Seis cuido cada movimiento, no quería ser descubierta tratando de escapar.

-Que fue eso- dijo uno de los marines volteando a ver hacia la entrada de su celda, el otro marine aterrado se levantó del susto, el campo de fuerza se desvaneció, alguien entraba a su celda, ambos marines estaban aterrados, y solo podían pensar en la muerte, la escasa luz no dejo ver la figura del sujeto, hasta que una voz femenina los cayo

-es hora de irnos señores-

Los marines se quedaron pasmados en ningún momento se habían dudado cuenta de la presencia de seis

-¿qué esperan? ¿Acaso quieren que los lleve de la manita? Caminen-

Seis abrió la otra celda donde estaba la piloto

-Giselle, vamos es hora de irnos-

-la joven piloto observo a Seis, quien de inmediato reconoció y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, o más bien la fuerza que tenia o le quedaba.

-es genial que, sobrevivieras, pensé que, habías muer… muerto- dijo la piloto de cabello rojizo, la cual estaba algo decolorado

-no hay mucho tiempo, el plan es simple, solo necesito que confíen en mí y hagan todo lo que les pida ¿de acuerdo?-

\- si señora- dijeron los tres en unísono

-este es el plan- seis saco el mapa que robo de la sala donde le aplicaban las pruebas - nos escabulliremos hasta la parte de abordaje, según esto hay 3 naves de reconocimiento pequeñas, estas naves, no-

-no hacen ruido al volar- dijo la joven piloto

-exacto, una vez adentro de la nave la configurare para salir, y regresar a casa ¿alguna pregunta? ¿No? En marcha-

-yo, si tengo una pregunta, que tan efectivo es este plan-

-confíen en mí, es de un 99.8%-

-¿Qué hay del 2%?-

-nos atrapan y nos matan, andando-

-a eso le llamo motivación-

Seis y los otros corrían a toda velocidad procurando no toparse con nadie, si eran descubiertos seguramente morirían, y eso es algo que Seis no permitiría.

Habían pasado varios pasillos, cuando algo llamo la atención de Seis, en una habitación en un estante estaba su traje, seis la pensaba en tomarlo, pero, al intentarlo, perderían tiempo, y podría ser descubiertos… más sin embargo eso podría ayudarlos en caso de que tenga que luchar _–no tengo elección, nuestras vidas son mi prioridad ahora-_ pensó seis, tomo un poco de valor y se acercó un poco para ver si no había moros en la costa, pero para su desgracia había 2 Jackals salvaguardando su traje

-esto no puede ir de mal en peor-

-¿ahora que hacemos señora?- le dijo uno de los marines a seis

-nuevo plan necesito recuperar mi traje, pero hay dos Jackals cuidando, debemos crear una distracción-

-¿cuánto falta para abordar?- pregunto la piloto

-ya estamos cerca- dijo seis

-tengo una idea- dijo el otro marine – este es el plan-…

Los dos jackals estaban cuidando la armadura cuando uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de algo, fue a revisar, en eso un marine le salto por la espalda, haciéndole una especie de llave, en cuanto al otro jackal, este fue sometido por el otro marine junto con la piloto.

Seis se apresuró en tomar su traje, tenía que ser cuidadosa, pues quizás podría activar una alarma por error, en cuanto lo saco, se apresuró en ponérselo.

Después de tanto forcejear ambos jackals cayeron exhaustos, seis ya tenía su traje pues, tomo las armas de los jackals abatidos y salieron corriendo

-señora ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto uno de ellos

\- ya casi llegamos solo cruzamos ese pasillo y doblamos a la izquierda- - _lo lograremos_ \- pensó seis, pero antes de que pudieran llegar, frente a ella estaban los Elites que la usaban para sus experimentos.

-¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto uno de los marines

-ustedes vallan directo a las naves yo tratare de darles tiempo-

-pero señora ¿usted sola?-

-es una ORDEN, ANDANDO-

Seis les dio una de las pistolas que les quitaron a los jackals –los veré en la nave- dijo mientras corría hacia una esquina para poner en marcha su plan, apunto el arma a uno de los elites, espero un poco y apunto hacia el otro lado de la sala, tal vez no heriría a uno de ellos pero si crearía una distracción para que pudieran escapar hacia las naves, en cuanto disparo alerto a los 2 Elites que corrieron de inmediato hacia el lugar de seis, ella le dio señas a los otros para que corrieran a las naves.

Seis disparaba por todos lados para crear confusión, en cuanto a los otros ya habían llegado a las 3 naves como lo había dicho seis.

-¿al cual entramos?-

-a la que sea, solo entren y esperémosla-

-pero ¿y si nos descubren?-

-solo entren, no nos iremos sin ella-

Pasaron varios minutos y una silueta se acercaba a donde estaban los 3, en eso uno de los marines apunto y disparo hacia la silueta, un grito salió de la piloto, un silencio fue todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

-oigan, por poco y ustedes me aniquilan- dijo seis, mientras se acercaba –es hora de irnos, rápido a una nave-

Seis abrió las compuertas para que la nave saliera, en cuanto subieron seis, activo el comando y empezó a taclear y a apretar botones para configurar la nave, en eso una alarma se escuchaba por todos lados

-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo la piloto

-demonios, de seguro ya notaron nuestra ausencia… Giselle, quiero que te quedes aquí-

-¿Qué va a ser?-

-confíen en mí, ahora váyanse, yo los alcanzare-

Seis hecho a andar la nave, se dirigió a la puerta de aquella nave y dio un salto

-buena suerte-

Vio como la nave poco a poco se iba alejando, miro hacia la entrada y punto con el arma, volvería a darles pelea, se acercó a la entrada, esperando a sus atacantes cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Todo se hizo negro para seis.

Continuara...

hay mucho suspenso no?

¿algún comentario o queja?


	3. capitulo 3: El viaje

Antes de nada, quiero agradecer sus reviews me hace muy feliz leerlos…

Por cierto quiero decirles que esta historia no tiene un orden cronológico igual que en el videojuego, por favor no me maten, y para terminar lamento mucho no subir cada semana un nuevo capítulo (la escuela, la casa…) en fin sigamos con la historia

HALO, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SI FUERAN MIOS… ¡TODO EL EQUIPO NOBLE ESTARIA VIVO!

 **Capítulo 3: El viaje**

Todo estaba oscuro, sentía como si algo me hubiera golpeado la cabeza ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso había muerto ya?...

De pronto escucho algo, es un sonido extraño, murmuros, es algo más… parece una, alarma, ¿es eso acaso? Si creo que sí.

De pronto poco a poco la luz va regresando a seis, todo se está aclarando, su vista regresa, poco a poco Seis se reincorpora en sí. Pero, no fue nada agradable lo que vio, frente a ella estaban dos Elites, de diferente armadura, uno era color rojo, mientras que el otro era de color azul. Quiso acercarse pero, algo le impedía, alrededor de sus muñecas tenía unos grilletes de metal con cadenas hechas de un material luminoso resistente, intento pararse pero no podía por los grilletes, haciendo que ella se cayera, provocando que los 2 Elites voltearan a verla.

-valla, valla, valla con que ¿pensaste que podrías escapar eh demonio?- dijo el Elite de armadura color roja

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-estas en una nave rumbo a tu siguiente destino- respondo un poco más cordial el otro

-¿A dónde me llevan?-

-Es clasificado- dijo esta vez el de la armadura roja, mientras veía al otro Elite con cierta ira en los ojos.

Ambos elites caminaron al frente donde seis pudo apreciar que efectivamente era una nave, ya que ambos se sentaron dónde estaban los controles de la nave.

Seis se sentó en una esquina y se encogió de hombros -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- dijo para sí misma, mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas y brazos.

Unas horas antes

Lugar: un hangar de Gran Caridad

Después de ver como la nave poco a poco se iba alejando, miro hacia la entrada y punto con el arma, volvería a darles pelea, se acercó a la entrada, esperando a sus atacantes cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Todo se hizo negro para seis.

Un Elite de armadura roja le había dado un golpe en la cabeza sin que ella, lo detectara. Al poco rato un grupo de Elites, Jackals y grunts llegaron armados al hangar.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?! EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION- dijo el Elite te golpeo a Seis dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacia el demonio fuera de su celda?-

-debió escapar- dijo un grunt con cierta ingenuidad

-ya vi que escapo, CREI QUE USTEDES LA VIGILARIAN- dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo a un grupo de Grunts –llamen a los 2 idiotas, quiero informarles que se cancela la…-

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un Elite de armadura Amarilla apareció interrumpiendo al otro

-qué derecho te da en elegir sobre las investigaciones del pacto, el demonio escapo lo sé, pero por eso será llevada a un lugar donde no pueda escapar tan fácilmente-

-¿de qué está hablando? ¡EL DEMONIO PUDO HABERNOS ANIQUILADO!-

-por eso, será llevado a un nuevo lugar, señores aquí no paso, todos vuelvan a sus puestos, la investigación se realizara pero no en este lugar-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-todo está arreglado, llevaran a este demonio a otro lugar, donde estará a disposición de un nuevo Comandante, quien decidirá si matarla, conservarla como trofeo o tenerla como mascota-

-¿Quién llevara al demonio a ese lugar?-

-usted y un novato llamado Lendel 'Raumee-

-¿Qué?-

-es una orden, vallan llévenla al hangar sur la nave ya está lista. Una cosa más, encádenla y manténgala con vida hasta que lleguen a su destino, en la nave está a donde la llevaran-

En cuanto el Elite mayor salió de la sala, aquel otro se la llevaba hacia el hangar donde la nave los estaba esperando.

Al llegar noto que solo había una nave, una pequeña nave, al entrar vio que ya estaba su compañero de viaje, ajustando los últimos detalles.

-pon a este demonio en la celda-

-sí señor-

El Elite que puso seis en la celda, era joven (para los estándares del pacto era casi un adolescente un novato como ellos los llamaban, tomo los grilletes y se los coloco en las muñecas de ella.

Mientras el otro revisaba algunos planos y papeles que tenía que ver

-¿así que iremos a dejarla a Sanghelios? Deben estar locos para mandarla allá-

-quizás solo quieren estudiar su comportamiento, dudo que ella sola acabe con nuestras armadas-

-que ingenuo e idiota eres, no sabes de lo que son capaces estas cosas, son seres que solo buscan la aniquilación, ellos no entienden nuestro sagrado viaje ¡SON ESCORIA, SON PATETICOS!-

Aquel Elite menor solo la veía tirada en el suelo de la nave ¿Cómo era posible que algo como ella, fuera tan peligrosa? ¿Acaso eran tan destructiva como decían todos? Él no lo creería hasta verlo por sí mismo.

-enciende la nave, entre más rápido nos larguemos más pronto acabaremos con esto-

-sí señor-

.

.

.

.

.

En otra nave, un capitán habla con una IA, ambos discutían acerca de lo sucedido en Reach

-así que no pudieron salvar el planeta-

-lamentablemente no señor- respondía la IA mientras su forma humana holográfica aparecía en un puerto

-son terribles noticias para la humanidad-

-lo sé, pero aún tenemos la esperanza para poder ganar contra el pacto, mientras tengamos a nuestros SPARTANS-

-Cortana, con respecto a la spartan que te trajo ¿Qué sabes de ella?-

-señor, realmente no se mucho sobre ella, la verdad la escogí por recomendaciones de la Doctora Halsey-

-te pregunto esto porque, casi nada de ella aparece en los archivos, además siento que la doctora Halsey, sabia un poco más de ella, y supuse que tú me responderías por… bueno no importa-

-señor no se mucho de ella, además ella ahora esta…-

-al igual que todos los que conformaron el equipo noble-

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos, justo cuando el capitán iba a habla, un marine apareció entregándole papeles al capitán, era un informe de la situación de la lucha contra el pacto.

-capitán-

-si Cortana- dijo sin apartar la vista de los informes

-¿podría ir a verlo?-

-por supuesto que sí, Smith, lleva a la dama a ver a nuestro "inquilino"- el capitán saco a Cortana de aquel puerto para ponerla en otro portátil

-trátala con cuidado-

-sí señor-

El capitán veía como aquel marine, se llevaba a Cortana otra sala de aquella nave. " _SE QUE ALGO ESCONDES CORTANA, QUIZAS HALSEY TUVO ALGO QUE VER CON ELLA"_ , se dijo para sí mismo el capitán Keyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto seis, solo veía como discutían aquellos dos elites acerca de comida, o quería suponer que eso era

-ya te dije novato que lo más rico son las Almenas grises-

-no, lo más rico son las Eloenas azules-

\- novato quieres callarte ya, mejor vigila a la prisionera-

Seis seguía sentada, recordando cómo fue sus últimos días en Reach, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que terminaría en una nave sin que ella supiera el rumbo?, el recuerdo de la muerte de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo la bombardeaban… ¿Por qué no fue ella en lugar de Kat? ¿O porque no se sacrificó como Carter?, o talvez como murió Emile… sin duda ella estaba sola ahora, -que ironía- dijo seis para sí misma –ahora me siento sola, después de estar sola, de ser lobo solitario, ¿ahora me siento sola?- algunas lágrimas brotaron, se sentía mal consigo misma –ojala los hubiera salvado, maldita sea mi suerte- seis se cubrió su rostro con sus piernas y se abrazó mientras lloraba.

Pasó un largo tiempo, y los dos Elites se habían detenido para cargar combustible y algunos suministros

-hey demonio, ¿quieres algo de comer?- decía el Elite menor

-…-

-bueno te traeré algo ¿no quieres algo en especial? El viaje es largo-

Seis seguía sin contestarle, estaba sumergida en su depresión, no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera supo en que momento estaba sola en la nave, en cierta forma se sentía miserable.

Los recuerdos de seis la invadían, desde que era una niña, hasta cuando era entrenada para ser una spartan, todos esos recuerdos la llenaban de dolor, a pesar de que algunos eran alegres, no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

Un pequeño recuerdo la invadió, era de cuando entro al equipo noble. Recién había llegado a Reach a suplir a otro spartan que había muerto. Estaba bajando del pelicán cuando uno de sus compañeros la recibió

-tú debes ser nuestro suplente-

-así es señor, soy la spartan B-312-

-bien, eh oído mucho de ti, "lobo Solitario" aunque ese término es más para un varón ¿o tu qué piensas?-

-creo que es un término para ambos-

-bienvenida a partir de ahora serás parte del equipo noble, yo soy Jorge-052, no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido a Pegasi Delta-

-no fue fácil, pero tampoco difícil señor-

-espero que te sientas cómoda aquí, yo sé que no fallaras, me han dado buenas referencias de ti-

-no lo are señor-

"NO LO ARE" y ahora les había fallado a todos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le toco sufrir ese tormento? ¿Por qué no? Porque no solo había muerto y ya.

La nave volvió a andar, no supo en que momento ya estaban rumbo a su desconocido destino, los 2 Elites devoraban algo de color marrón, quizás un trozo de carne. Justo en ese momento el estómago de seis comenzó a gruñir, tenía hambre, la verdad desde su escape no había podido comer algo.

¿Cómo estarán esos 3? Aquella pregunta la invadió, aunque su cuerpo estaba diseñado para resistir el hambre, este la estaba dominando ahora.

Volteo a ver a los Elites y solo el novato estaba, seis se acercó todo lo que pudo para observarlo mejor, en eso aquel Elite volteo a ver a Seis, la cual espanto de inmediato.

El novato seguía observándola hasta que llego el otro

.te toca la guardia de este turno, no vayas a quedarte dormido-

-si señor-

Después que el otro Elite saliera Seis, noto que entre ellos se trataban mal, a pesar de que podrían tratarse como compañeros o hermanos, siempre hubo una distinción entre esos 2.

-vaya noche que me espera-

-¿Cómo pueden saber cuándo es noche y día si estaban en el espacio?- dijo para seis en voz baja

-es porque nuestro reloj biológico nos lo indica, además hay un reloj en la nave que nos indica todo-

Seis se quedó callada no dijo ni una sola palabra

-sabes, yo no entiendo como tú eres una amenaza, tal vez sea porque soy un novato, o porque jamás me eh enfrentado a ustedes los demonios o humanos ¿Qué prefieres humano o demonio?-

.eres el primer Elite que no piensa lo mismo ¿por cierto a donde me llevan?

-tal vez no debería decírtelo pero… te llevamos a Sanghelios nuestro hogar-

-¿Sanghelios? ¿De ahí provienen ustedes? –

Seis sintió como su estómago volvía a gruñir, haciendo sonidos extraños para el Elite.

-¿que son esos sonidos?-

-es mi estómago tengo hambre ¿tienes algo de comer?-

-oh espera aquí ahora vuelvo-

En eso aquel Elite salió de aquel cuarto, en cuanto volvió, traía consigo una bolsa de papel, abrió la celda de Seis y le entrego una especie de brocheta, su color era marrón.

-traje esto para ti, como dije el viaje será largo, tal vez pasemos a mi hogar hace tiempo que no visito a mi familia-

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué me tratas bien?-

-tal vez sea porque como te dije no sé qué tan destructiva eres, aunque eso podría considerarse herejía, no veo porque eh de tratarte mal… solo buscamos el gran viaje pero, no vemos que hay vidas que corren el riesgo, quizás aún no lo entiendo por qué soy muy joven aun, pero no veo el por qué temerles-

-eres joven, no deberías subestimar a un humano-

-tal vez-

La Elite salía de nuevo dejando a seis probar aquella cosa, aunque estaba dura para seis, con mucho esfuerzo logro quitar algunos pedazos de la carne.

Pronto el Elite entro, volviendo abrir la celda, pero esta vez traía consigo una manta.

-toma, la nave es fría y me imagino que tú también duermes-

-gracias- dijo seis mientras tomaba la manta –eres único ¿sabes?-

-mi nombre es Lendel-

-con respecto a tu pregunta anterior… puedes llamarme humana o seis-

-bueno, descansa humana seis, -

-igual tu Lendel-

-que chistoso creí que seis era un número-

-lo es-

Seis se acomodó para dormir, tal vez la vida le estaba jugando alguna broma pesada o talvez solo alargaba su muerte…

-humana seis-

-dime lendel-

Creo que esto es tuyo-

Lendel le dio a seis las placas que Jorge le había dado. Seis se quedó viendo aquella placa con aquel mensaje.

Tal vez Seis tendría que averiguar que quería el destino para ella en un largo, largo tiempo.

Continuara….

Hay gracias por leer no leemos luego

Por cierto yo también pensaba lo mismo de seis y el jefe maestro yo creo que tienen algo que ver con respecto a su parecido, yo siento que son familia, pero este es un fic y tal vez en algún momento ambos puedan estar juntos


	4. Capítulo 4: Camino a Sanghelios

Eh aquí otro capítulo, hay ya sé que van a matarme que merezco ser enviada a los floods pero de verdad lamento haberme tardado sin más que decir al capítulo.

LOS PERSONAJES DE HALO NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LENDEL ES DE MI PROPIDEDAD

 **Capítulo 4: Camino a Sanghelios**

Durante el viaje seis solo hablaba con Lendel, parecía que ambos se llevaban bien, él era el único con el que no se sentía tan sola, lo cual era increíble, ya que nunca se había visto la amistad entre un Elite y un humano que en este caso que era una Spartan.

Lendel le contaba sobre su vida en Sanghelios antes de ser reclutado, y ella le contaba cómo fue su vida antes de ser capturada.

Era de mañana, (según Lendel) como todo el tiempo, me encontraba recargada en la pared, intentando asimilar e imaginar el planeta que Lendel me conto al cual llamaba "hogar" que curiosa palabra, yo no recuerdo de donde provengo pero si como era.

-Seis-

La voz de Lendel me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿Quién diría que un Elite y un Spartan podrían ser amigos?

-dime Lendel-

-como ¿Cómo era tu hogar?-

Reí, era curioso que justamente eso estaba pensando antes de que me interrumpiera, tome un gran suspiro para poder responder

-veras mi "hogar" siempre fue un bunker, sin ventanas, solo una cama, y un casillero donde tenía mi ropa y algunas cosas-

-ósea que tu vivías ¿en una especie de prisión?-

-mmm no, en ese lugar podría ser…-

-¿libre?-

Tal vez libre no era la palabra, ya que mi vida siempre fue seguir órdenes, y ahora que lo pienso, aquellas órdenes eran terribles…

-cuéntame más de tu hogar- dijo aquel alienígena mientras se sentaba en frente mío

-veras, mi hogar es, como explicarlo- como le dices a alguien que tu hogar era un planeta marchito que para lo único que vivías era para controlar a los humanos rebeldes y que de repente estas en otra guerra Humano-Covenant –mi hogar era hermoso en su momento, pero ahora no sé qué será de el-

-¿te refieres a que no sabes porque lo dejaste? O ¿por nosotros?-

El silencio reino en aquella nave, Lendel estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido por el otro Elite de armadura roja, quien entro diciendo que era su turno de vigilar a la prisionera, al ver que Lendel se iba, Seis solo lo veía irse.

Ahora estaba ese Elite, con él no hablaba, solo quedaba intacta, sentada en una esquina, pensando cuando llegaría a Sanghelios.

Un recuerdo llego a la mente de ella, era cuando aún era una adolescente.

flash Back

Era como todas las mañanas, desde que ella podía recordar. Estaba practicando en el patio de aquella academia militar, su poco cabello se movía al compás de sus golpes y patadas que daba, todos los días justamente a las 6 AM comenzaba su rutina de levantarse a esa hora, salir a trotar con los futuros spartans, por aquel lugar que parecía ser desolado, inhabitable, con las condiciones más deplorables e inhumanas posibles, ellos tenían que resistir para poder sobrevivir y ser las "maquinas perfectas" del combate para el beneficio de la humanidad.

Pero ese día seis no salió a trotar con ellos, solo se encontraba dando golpes aquella figura que era un bulto relleno de concreto, la cual solo estaba forrado de tela aterciopelada. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de dar la siguiente patada sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE DESOVEDIENCIA ES ESTA?!- grito fuertemente un sargento mientras la agarraba del poco cabello que tenía -¡¿POR QUE NO ESTA CON SU GRUPO?!-

Seis seguía sujeta aquel sargento, estaba a punto de decirle alguna respuesta inteligente cuando al parecer, un futuro spartan tomo al sargento del cuello, pidiendo que soltara a la chica.

-hay que hacer un trato, tú la sueltas y yo no te romperé tu cuello o la quijada-

-serás asesinado si matas a un sargento-

-es un riesgo que quiero correr-

Aquel sargento no tuvo opción, soltó a seis bruscamente, lo cual hizo que el otro lo soltara también

-eso es, no porque seas sargento te da derecho a agarrar así a ese chico-

-no te saldrás con la tuya, los comandantes sabrán de esto-

Una vez que aquel sargento se fue, aquel sujeto se acercó a seis, extendiendo su mano para que ella se apoyara en el

-¿estás bien?-

-me llamaste chico-

-aah ya veo, eres mujer, peor aún-

-estarás en problemas-

-valió la pena-

Seis observo más detenidamente aquel chico, era alto, como todos tenía el cabello al ras de la cabeza lo que más le llamo la atención eran aquellos ojos color verdes, estaba segura de que jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos verdes. Hasta ahora…

Fin del flash back

¿Quién habrá sido aquel que la salvo de aquel sargento? ¿Por qué ya no se acordaba de el? Los pensamientos de seis se concentraban siempre en alguna parte de su pasado. Eso hacía en cierta forma el viaje más rápido, aunque una parte de ella no quería abandonar la nave, pronto descubriría como era Sanghelios en realidad.

.

.

.

Había pasado aproximadamente dos semanas humanas en aquella nave, las cosas se ponían un poco tensas para seis, para ser más exactos ella no deseaba llegar a Sanghelios, no sabía ni en qué clase de tortura la llevarían ahora, para ella eso era su le provocaba una terrible paranoia. De pronto una alarma sonaba incansablemente.

-Lendel ¿Qué ocurre?- decía seis algo alarmada

-uno de los motores sufrió un…-

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS OCURRE?!-

-Señor uno de los motores sufrió un fallo-

-¿a qué se debe?- esta vez fue seis la que hablo sin importarle que al que le hablara fuera el Elite mayor

-recibimos un impacto, señor ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿Quién disparo?-

-una nave enemiga señor, pero no es de humanos es de Jackals rebeldes-

-bien hay que darles algo en que entretenerse- dijo el elite mayor mientras se sentaba tomando los controles. –bien vamos a divertimos-

La nave donde iba seis se movía para poderle atacar a la nave enemiga, la pobre solo se aferraba a los grilletes de luz cada vez que hacían un movimiento brusco de lo contrario ella la hubiera salido volando en cualquier dirección.

-ahora empieza lo bueno, 'Raumee alerta, en cuanto yo ordene, vas a disparar-

-si señor-

-AHORA-

Lendel disparaba hacia una dirección y pronto inicio la persecución entre ambas naves, los movimientos eran bruscos lo cuan provocaba que seis no se pudiera para solo aferrarse a un pequeño rincón. Un movimiento rápido por parte del Elites hizo que la nave enemiga casi cayera, pero aun así no le iban ganando a la nave hostil.

-vamos 'Raumee, yo sé que eso no es lo mejor que puedes hacer-

-no señor-

-entonces en marcha-

La pelea entre naves cada vez era más tediosa, y justo cuando tenían a la nave en la mira de la nada aparecieron otras 2 naves más atrás de ellos, las cuales también empezaron a atacarlos

-señor no atacan-

-maldita sea, ¿de dónde salieron eso hijos de…?-

La nave había recibido un gran impacto en el motor derecho, la cual debían tomar acciones evasivas o de lo contrario la nave acabaría explotando en medio de la nada.

-¿Qué planeta es el más cercano?-

-señor ya estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de Sanghelios, tal vez si logramos esquivarlos podremos llegar a Sanghelios sin explotar en el intento-

-haz lo que sea, pero solo no dejes de atacar-

La palea entre las naves parecía que no tenía fin, la desesperación del Elite mayor aumentaba al ver que podrían acorralarlo, Lendel estaba desconcentrado, por más que tratara de hallar una posible salida, parecía que tendrían más complicaciones, seis en cambio estaba desorientada no sabía ni que es lo que pasaba, pronto el motor derecho dejo de funcionar, las cosas empezaban a complicarse.

-señor, malas noticias-

-¿ahora que paso?-

-el motor derecho, no responde, me temo que no llegaremos-

-tonterías, as el último esfuerzo-

Lendel tomaba ahora acciones evasivas, aunque sus esperanzas de salir vivíos eran casi nulas, seis había escuchado la conversación pensaba en la manera en ayudar, tal vez el único que la escucharía seria Lendel.

Pronto la situación se volvía más complicada, las salidas se cerraban, pronto el motor izquierdo también fallaría

-señor me temo que…-

-no malas noticias de mí, sólo dedícate a mirar alternativas-

-Lendel- dijo seis a todo pulmón

-TU CALLATE-

-¿Qué tan grave están los motores?-

-por tu bien no le respondas-

-pero, señor-

-por favor lendel… respóndeme- decía seis ahora suplicando

-tu cállate- dijo ahora el Elite mayor que se había acercado a seis para golpearla

-el motor derecho no reacciona y es izquierdo ha sufrido daños por disparos, pero aun reacciona-

-manda los controles al izquierdo-

-podríamos explotar-

-confía en mí-

Ambos elites se vieron, y cuando Lendel estaba a punto de hacerlo, el Elite mayor lo detuvo

-si lo haces juro que te sacare de la nave y morirás junto con ella-

-¿entonces desea morir también?- contesto Lendel

-está bien, has lo que se pueda-

-¿Cuánto falta para Sanghelios?-

-estamos a unos 120 kilómetros-

-bien, ¿aún tenemos propulsiones?-

-solo en el derecho, pero no me respondería al menos…-

-pon los controles sobre el izquierdo, sobre ese nos impulsaremos-

-puedo poner el propulsor manualmente pero me temo que será solo por una vez-

-'Raumee… activa el propulsor, demonio a los controles, yo iré a las armas, aremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para llegar vivos… QUE NO ME OYERON, HAGANLO- _**debo estar loco**_ _-_

Pronto todos se pusieron en sus lugares correspondientes

-demonio, en cuanto lleguemos al kilómetro 70 le dirás que lo active, 'Raumee tu deber es activarlo y regresar a los controles, no confió mucho en esa cosa-

-si señor-

-yo intentare acabar con esta escoria-

Así cada uno tomo su puesto, seis a pesar de no conocer muy bien la tecnología de la nave, hacia su mayor esfuerzo, el capitán quien se había ido a las torreras de las naves dispara sin cesar, Lendel hacia lo posible para desbloquear el propulsor y accionarlo manualmente.

-demonio, en que kilometro vamos-

-…-

-DEMONIO CONTESTAME-

-….-

-DEMONIO-

-señor, me temo que se ha perdido la comunicación con la cabina de control, tendré que ir y regresar-

-has lo que sea pero apresúrense-

Lendel entro a la cabina donde estaba seis, quien luchaba porque la nave no se fuera de lado

-nunca pensé que estuvieran tan mal los motores ¿Qué aremos?-

-primero, checar en que kilometro vamos y después activare el propulsor-

-no creo que lleguemos ni al 80-

Lendel se sentó un momento al ver que seis tenía razón apenas iban en kilómetro 95, tal vez en cualquier momento la nave dejaría de responder.

-Lendel-

La voz de seis lo saco de sus pensamientos, y este se paro

-quiero que lleves los controles activare ahora el propulsor, señor cuál es su estado-

-me temo que pronto me quedare sin municiones-

-bien activare los propulsores y hasta donde nos dé trataremos de impedir que la nave caiga, humana seis, suerte-

Lendel salió de la cabina y se dirigió al propulsor derecho ya tenía todo para activarlo, espero un tiempo y cuando supo que ya había llegado el momento acciono manualmente el propulsor, pronto la nave viajaría a una velocidad mayor y él debía volver a los controles antes de que la nave se moviera o de lo contrario podría sufrir consecuencias graves. Lamentablemente el motor esta demasiado dañado y eso ya lo sabía el, lo que no sabían era que en cuanto el propulsor terminara de funcionar el motor podría explotar.

-señor, acabo de accionar el propulsor, pero me temo que no será suficiente para llegar a Sanghelios, lamentablemente no sé qué tan cerca estaremos-

-bien haz lo que se pueda-

Una vez que acabo Lendel se acercó a seis y se sentó a lado para ayudarla a maniobrar la nave, ambos luchaban con los controles para que esta no se desviara del objetivo: llegar vivos a Sanghelios.

La nave comenzó a ir más rápido a una velocidad casi parecida a la de la luz, los kilómetros iban disminuyendo rápidamente de 93 avanzo hasta 63 y así sucesivamente. Tal vez si llegarían sanos y salvos a su destino.

-62, 61,60, 59, 58….-

-¿cómo vamos 'Raumee?-

-señor lo estamos logrando quizás si lleguemos a Sanghelios-

-eso espero-

-48, 47, 46, 45, vamos a lograrlo seis-

Seis solo se limitó a ver como aquella felicidad del Elite iba creciendo, pero algo dentro de ella le recordó que una vez llegando su tortura la esperaba, ella solo quería explotar en el espacio antes de llegar a Sanghelios, pero salvar a Lendel se había hecho una prioridad… Esperen ¿desde cuándo en salvar a un Elite se había vuelto una prioridad para ella? Quizás ese Elite no era como los demás, él era más comprensivo y no era una máquina de matar como los demás eran, él era muy diferente él se había atrevido a hablar con ella, a conocer más sobre los humanos y muchos la llamarían incrédula pero sentía que él no le aria daño, si no que al contrario la protegería, una sonrisa salió de los labios de seis cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-estamos a punto de llegar seis, estamos en el kilómetro 19 mira esos son los 3 soles, Urs, Fied y Joori- decía un emocionada Lendel mientras señalaba a las tres estrellas brillantes

-que tan cerca estamos-

-señor si aguantamos así llegaremos a la órbita de Sanghelios en menos de un minuto-

Pero pronto el propulsor se apagó, se había acabado y con eso también el combustible se estaba agotando, pronto la nave se detendría y con ello las esperanzas de llegar se podrían desvanecer, claro que por una parte seis se sintió aliviada, pero pronto algo peor sucedió el motor derecho exploto, -¿Qué sucedió 'Raumee?-

-exploto un motor y pronto nos quedaremos sin combustible-

-pues haz algo-

Lendel comenzó a vez el estado de la nave, era completamente una chatarra voladora, que si no intentaban por lo menos llegar a la órbita de Sanghelios esta explotaría.

-intentare acercarme lo más que se pueda señor-

-Lendel, yo quiero agradecerte todo el esfuerzo que pusiste, pero para serte sincera una parte de mí no quiere llegar a Sanghelios, quizás me espere algo horrible allá-

Lendel había escuchado con atención a seis y no dudo en sentir algo de empatía por ella, realmente quería salvarla pero el deber es el deber.

-la verdad, no sé si salgamos vivos de esto pero, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti-

-y no dudaría en eso-

La nave se detuvo y pronto vagaría por aquel sistema solar, solo quedaban 9 miserables kilómetros para llegar a la órbita de Sanghelios, Lendel trataba de ver si aún quedaba algo de combustible para avanzar algo.

Seis veía la desesperación de aquel Elite, y a pesar de que algo en ella no quería llegar, se armó de fuerzas y fue hasta los motores.

-seis… ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde vas?-

Seis no respondió ninguna palabra, sin importar que la elite de la armadura roja estuviera atrás ella comenzó a golpear motor izquierdo-

-idiota ¿acaso piensas matarnos?, lo sabía no debes confiar en los demonios y menos en este- estaba a punto de golpearla cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido

-lendel crearemos un impulso tal vez nos acerque un poco a su órbita y el planeta nos arrastre con su gravedad-

-pero podríamos explotar en el intento-

-podríamos, o quizás nos salvemos, confía en mí-

-el tal vez pero yo no- aquel Sangheili tomo a seis del cuello y estaba a punto de ahorcarla –tal vez moriremos en el intento, pero me asegurare de que tu mueras primero- decía mientras ahorcaba a seis quien poco a poco perdía el conocimiento cuando de la nada Lendel golpeo al Elite de armadura roja con un tuvo que había quitado cuando activo el propulsor.

-mas le vale que sigamos con vida capitán, o yo mismo lo arrogare a los motores, usted decide seguir con vida o yo- el Elite mayor soltó a seis y ahora iba tras Lendel, justo en ese momento otro ruido atrajo la atención de los 3.

-E… el mo… motor, Leen del, va a explo…tar- decía seis con mucha dificultad para hablar

Pronto Lendel regreso por seis y la llevo cargando hasta los controles, mientras que la otra elite veía aquella escena, y en cuanto llegaran a Sanghelios si es que llegaban, el mismo iba a descuartizar a ambos por aquella humillación que le hicieron pasar.

-estas lista, una vez que explote are lo posible para que nos impulsemos para poder llegar-

Ambos estaban en las cabinas de control seis se recuperaba poco a poco, para poder ayudar a Lendel.

Pronto el motor estallo y la cual les sirvió como impulso y lendel hacia hasta lo imposible para llegar hasta la órbita y hacer que el planeta los atrajera con su gravedad, y así fue pronto la nave se movía muy velos rumbo aquel planeta café, pero eso no quería decir que podrían salvarse la nave se podría estrellar contra la masa solida del planeta, algo que ninguno pensó, pronto lendel comprendió lo que estaba pasando, y dudo en salir con vida, las esperanzas pronto se desvanecieron, ya no habría escapatoria, en cuanto llegaran al suelo nave podría estrellarse y morir en el impacto.

-fue un placer conocerte humana guerrera seis-

-no digas eso-

-vamos a morir, la nave se cae a pedazos y vamos a estrellarnos, será mejor que te resignes a morir-

-no vamos a morir-

-¿cómo estas tan segura?-

-yo… no lo sé-

Seis tomo a lendel de la mano y lo jalo hasta quedar parados, lo cual era imposible, al ver que la nave caía muy rápido esta pateo fuertemente la escotilla lateral derecha (justo donde estaba sentada) y esta se abría dejando ver que estaban a unos escasos metros del suelo

-Lendel, saltaras cuando yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?-

-estás loca-

-¿confías en mí?- dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano

-está bien-

Pronto ambos estaban parados sosteniéndose de las pequeñas aberturas de la nave, listos para saltar, cuando el Elite mayor se abalanzó sobre seis para agarrarla y matarla de una vez pero en vez de eso empujo a ambos para que cayeran antes de tiempo…

Continuara…..

Hay les debo una gran pero gran disculpa por tardarme siglos pero es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo les prometo que mi próximo capítulo será pronto y más largo (espero)

Nos leemos luego…

Posdata: gracias por leerla espero comentarios, críticas y si tienen alguna duda por fis pónganlas y se las claro en el siguiente ¿sale?

Con cariño Dunk Mell


	5. capitulo 5: fujitivos

Antes de comenzar me alegra mucho saber que mi historia tiene fieles seguidores, pero quiero agradecer en especial a metalic-dragon-angel que ha seguido la historia casi casi desde que la empecé, por cierto sí, me gusta terminar el capítulo en lo bueno XD, y a Yenisita1296: bueno yo pienso que ella y el jefe tienen algo que ver así que ve leyendo a lo largo del Fic por que habrá una sorpresa enorme…

También lamento mucho no actualizar muy seguido… sin más que agregar este aquí está el siguiente capítulo… _POR ORDEN DE DERECHOS DE AUTOR UNA VEZ MAS HALO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO TOME PRESTADO ALGUNOS DE SUS PERSONAJES… LENDEL_ _'Raumee ES PROPIEDAD DE DUNK MELL_

capítulo 5: fujitivos

 _Hola ¿quién eres tú?_

 _El gusto es mío..._

 _¡Vamos No te rindas!_

 _Corre… por lo que mas quieras corre_

 _Ella te eligió a ti_

 _Buena suerte..._

Aquellas palabras atormentaban a seis, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, ella junto con Lendel estaban cayendo al vacío, no tardaría en que sus cuerpos tocaran el suelo, probablemente de ésta no saldrían vivos. Junto a ellos la nave caía en picada, ella no apartaba la mirada de la nave

\- Esto es el fin- pensó seis, pero recordó Lendel - Si tan sólo tuviera mi casco, podría salvarnos a los dos- ya todo estaba perdido para ambos, en eso, sintió que algo o más bien alguien la tomo del brazo izquierdo, Luego veo que ya no caía al vacío, lendel la había sujetado fuertemente para que ya no siguiera cayendo, él estaba aferrado a una pequeña elevación de tierra, pero por el peso de ambos estas empezó a romper, haciendo que ambos rodarán al suelo.

\- Valla caída- contesto Lendel -¿Estás bien?-

Seis no reaccionaba, quedó paralizada, había vuelto a sobrevivir, pero ahora estaba en un en el planeta enemigo, pronto se dio cuenta de qué lugar a donde estaban era un valle con grandes montículos de Tierra y piedras este lugar era parecido al Gran Cañón, pero pronto un ruido la sacó de aquellos pensamientos, la nave se había estrellado lo que parecía ser un acantilado que estaba cerca de ellos, la nave explotó de inmediato.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó lendel a seis

-emmm si ¿y tú?-

\- si estamos a salvo, por ahora-

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Se te es familiar aquí?-

\- no, no sé dónde estamos, pero si queremos sobrevivir, hay que movernos de aquí, busquemos signos de vida o civilización, te prometo que yo te sacaré de aquí-

Al oír ese comentario, seis se quedó impresionada, pues el, la ayudaría a salir del planeta.

-vamos camina tenemos mucho por recorrer-

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Pronto ambos empezaron a caminar para poder salir de aquel Valle y encontrar alguna aldea o ciudad, la vida de seis parecía que estaba mejorando.

Las horas habían pasado, Lendel y seis habían caminado más de 10 kilómetros, aunque para ella le parecía que sólo caminaba en círculos, el clima no favorecía nada a seis, era un calor intenso, tenía mucha sed y cansancio, a pesar de ser una spartan, se sentía muy cansada, no sabía cuánto más su cuerpo soportaría, necesitaba refrescarse, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos agua, pronto se desmayaría. Lendel quién iba a delante noto el cansancio de seis, así que decidió buscar una sombra para poder descansar. Al cabo de un rato ellos dos encontraron un lugar para poder recuperar fuerzas y seguir, seis agradeció pues su cuerpo ya no podía más.

-Nunca pensé que el clima de aquí, fuera tan caliente-

-así que, ¿provienes de un clima más templado y más frio?-

-algo así- respondió ella

-yo siempre quise saber cómo se sentiría estar en un clima más templado todo el tiempo-

-no te pierdes de mucho-

-¿extrañas tu hogar?-

Aquella pregunta hizo que seis se sintieran un poco extraña, puesto que una parte de ella no le gustaba a lo que llamaba hogar. Pero no ahora estaba en el planeta enemigo, que si llegaran a encontrarlos ni siquiera pensaba en como acabarían ambos.

UN PAR DE HORAS ATRÁS

En otro lugar más específicamente una corbeta, un grupo de Elites que monitoreaban todo el sistema solar donde pertenecía Sanghelios había recibido una alerta de una nave pequeña de transporte que al parecer de ellos iba a gran velocidad, pero los monitores dejaron de rastrearla hasta unos cuantos segundos después, volvieron a saber de la nave, pero algo los inquietaba demasiado, es que esta nave empezó a dirigirse sin control hacia el planeta.

-señor, hemos confirmado que la nave callo hacia el planeta en las siguientes coordenadas- dijo un elite cuya armadura morada era de operaciones Especiales.

-manda 3 naves de reconocimiento al lugar, averigua que sucedió y que traía a nuestro sagrado planeta-

-si señor-

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde las naves habían llegado a dicha ubicación, en cuanto vieron la nave no creían lo que había pasado, esta solo eran escombros, no solo se había estrellado sino que además exploto, seguramente matando a todo el que iba a bordo.

-llamen al general- dijo aquel Oficial -ustedes investiguen que ocurrió y que traía la nave-

Todos empezaron a movilizarse, a buscar los problemas de la nave, que fue lo que paso y que traía al planeta.

-espero que sean buenas noticas- dijo una figura holográfica del general anterior

\- señor me temo que la nave, se estrelló y parte de ella exploto-

-terribles noticas ¿algo más?-

-mis elites estas buscando y recolectando información-

-espero ver su informe de esta situación pronto-

-si señor- dijo mientras el holograma desaparecía

-oficial, hemos encontrado estos pedazos de metal-

-mmmm déjame ver, garabatos humanos no entiendo-

-señor, creo que esto no le va gustar nada-

El oficial tomo lo que al parecer era un informe de la cual hablaba del capitán de la nave, un novato y su "paquete" de entrega

-llamen al general-

.

.

.

-Que ocurre dime que hallaron-

-les tengo muy malas pero malas noticias, encontramos que la nave traía a un Elite de mayor rango llamado Non 'Muradmee, el cual su cuerpo fue hallado carbonizado, a un novato llamado Lendel 'Raumee la cual no hay rastros de el en el accidente…-

-vallas terribles noticias-

-espere aún hay más-

-¿mas?-

-en el informe de la nave, el "paquete" es de origen humano-

-¿humano?-

-sí señor, el paquete era un spartan de especie femenina, la cual no hay rastros de ella tampoco-

-¿un spartan? ¿Y no hay rastros de ella?-

-Me temo que son malas noticias-

-mandare otras tres naves más, ustedes busquen rastros, algún indicio de que estén vivíos, y en cuanto la encuentren llámenme de inmediato, pero deberán de ser muy sigilosos esos demonios son astutos y sin honor, ¡ENCUENTRENLA Y TRAIGANLA ANTE MI!-

-si señor-

En cuanto el holograma desapareció, todos se movilizaron para encontrar rastros o algo que indicara que estuvieran con vida, todo en el lugar era analizado cuidadosamente, algo llamo la atención de uno de ellos, cerca de la nave había un montículo de tierra que estaba rasgado, cuidadosamente subió y encontró huellas, las huellas provenían de un Elite joven y, humanas, pero al seguir el rastro estas desaparecían por la tierra suelta.

-oficial, encontré huellas al parecer siguen con vida-

-a donde apuntan-

-me temo que es imposible saber a dónde van, porque la tierra a borrado su rastro-

-… la tierra a borrado su rastro, pero no deben estar muy lejos, ustedes vallan en una nave al lado norte y ustedes al lado sur, con otra nave, en cuanto lleguen las demás naves daré la orden que se desplacen en las demás direcciones- ordeno el oficial que estaba a cargo de aquella situación.

Ahora seis y Lendel eran buscados por Sanghelios sin que ellos dos lo supieran.

Había pasado más de un tiempo y seis y Lendel seguían su camino, buscando algo que indicara que encontrarían señas de civilización, poco a poco la tarde iba avanzando, y para seis los pensamientos del pasado seguían bombardeándola, algunos eran tristes, otros felices, pero todos le daban melancolía, al notar eso Lendel le platicaba sobre cómo era vivir en Sanghelios, de algunas de sus vivencias de niño y de cómo está el más humilde Sangheili sabia pelear. Pero eso no hacía que seis dejara de sentir culpa consigo misma. Pronto un sonido llego a ambos, era el de una nave. Lendel comprendió lo que pasaba, y sin dudarlo tomo de la mano a seis y juntos corrieron a donde hubiera un lugar donde esconderse.

Pronto encontró que cerca de una pared rocosa había una grieta lo suficientemente grande para esconderse.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-esa nave es de reconocimiento, seguramente nos están buscando-

-y que tal si estamos cerca de alguna cuidad, pueblo o que se yo, alguna aldea o algo-

-no lo sé, pero mientras no esté seguro, me temo que debemos evitar a toda costa que nos encuentren, prometí sacarte de aquí-

-¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué no eres como los demás?, cualquiera ya me hubiera matado-

Lendel quien había escuchado todo lo que seis le había dicho se quedó pensativo un momento, no había contestado ninguna pregunta que le hizo seis, ni siquiera la veía solo se quedó inmóvil.

En cambio seis quería que le contestara aquellas preguntas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

Pasó la tarde y el anochecer se estaba preparando, ambos siguieron caminando pero ninguno se dijo una sola palabra en el transcurso, pronto el último sol se ocultaría y revelaría la luz de ambas lunas. Ahora debían buscar un refugia en donde pasar la noche, puesto a que ahora corrían el riesgo de que algún animal los atacara, o peor aún que los encontraran.

Seis noto que más adelante había una cueva donde podrían pasar la noche, aunque ella podría seguir, noto que Lendel se veía fatigado.

-oye, yo, diviso una cueva más adelante-

-si la veo yo también- dijo lendel pero sin ninguna expresión

Ambos caminaron directo a la cueva, y en el transcurso seis iba recogiendo madera de los pocos árboles que había alrededor de ellos, pronto el sonido de agua hizo saber que había un rio cerca, justo en frente de la cueva se encontraba dicho rio la cual hizo feliz a seis quien sin dudarlo corrió directo a él, soltó la madera aun lado y con sus manos comenzó a beber aquel revitalizante líquido, que al sentirlo frio le cayó perfecto, Lendel quien observaba las acciones de seis tomo la madera y se metió a la cueva, ambos sin decirse nada aun.

Pasado un momento seis decidió meterse a la cueva donde Lendel ya había prendido una pequeña fogata para entrar un poco en calor, lo encontró sentado enfrente de la fogata, seis noto que Lendel seguía pensativo, había cambiado desde que le hizo aquella pregunta. Seis se sentó a un lado de Lendel, realmente se sentía algo culpable, y quería arreglar las cosas, pues él era el único que la mantenía con vida.

-oye yo, lamento mucho lo que te dije yo, no supe que eso te seria molesto-

-…-

-Lo siento-

Seis estaba a punto de pararse cuando noto que Lendel seguía pensando.

-entiendo si no quieres hablarme ahora… yo-

-voy a sacarte de aquí porque hice una promesa-

-no tienes por qué hacerlo-

-te hice una promesa, cualquiera ya te hubiera entregado, pero yo no-

-precisamente por eso no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero veo que tuno eres cualquiera, eres uno Lendel, aun no entiendo el por qué-

-sabes, no soy como los otros porque, el lugar donde vivo tendrá cuando mucho unos 50 años donde el covenant llego a imponer la religión y aun así solo somos unos cuantos quien creemos que esto es absurdo… Raumee es un pequeño pueblo agricultor que solo sirve de apoyo, y lamentablemente las noticias de nuestros guerreros jamás llegan, tememos por los que se van, no sabemos si regresaran a no, mi padre me enseñó a ser leal a nuestros ideales no al de los demás, lamentablemente mi padre murió por una enfermedad dejándonos solos a mi familia y a mí, no soy 100% seguidor del covenant pero trato de cumplir con todo, porque temo no regresar nunca a mi casa extraño ver a mi madre y a mis hermanas pero es el precio que debo pagar por protegerlas, al no haber un hombre en la casa, en tiempos de guerra a las hembras las convierten en esclavas reproductoras y no quiero eso para ellas-

Seis quien escuchaba cada palabra dicha por él, sin dudarlo lo abrazo haciendo que él se sorprendiera

-lamento mucho lo que te pasó-

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?-

-esto, se llama abrazo, en mi planeta y en mi cultura esta es una muestra de afecto, que sirve para, bueno hacer sentir mejor a otra persona-

-o ya veo- dijo lendel quien regreso el abrazo a seis. –sabes aun no veo por qué debería tenerte miedo, muchos dicen que ustedes son destructores, monstruos sin corazón pero, veo que eso es mentira, si tan solo pudieran ver lo que en realidad son, quizás entenderían que ustedes solo buscan protegerse de nosotros-

-es porque nunca me has visto pelear, si no en estos instantes ni si quiera estarías abrazándome-

-quizás… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que cambie mi idea-

La noche está llegando y ambos se habían dormido cerca del uno al otro, la fogata se estaba apagando, y ninguno se dio cuenta hasta el día siguiente.

Por ratos seis se despertaba pero volvía a cerrar los ojos, sus sueños no le dejaron en paz, las voces en su cabeza no cesaban, esta atormentarse ella misma, hasta el amanecer donde por fin logro conciliar el sueño, pero aun así no descanso mucho.

Una luz brillante fue la culpable de que seis despertara, la cual se dio cuenta de que ya era de día, se levantó poco a poco y vio en donde había pasado la noche, se sobo la cabeza y tomo unja gran bocanada de aire, recordó que estaba con un Elite y voltio al lugar donde él se había dormido solo para descubrir que él no estaba.

-¿Lendel? Lendel ¿Dónde estás?- seis gritaba al no ver por ningún lado a Lendel – _y si le habrá pasado algo malo, y si está herido y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo-_ pensaba ella, jamás había entrado en pánico, siempre trataba de mantener la calma, pero ahora parecía que la seis sensata había desaparecido.

Tomo una decisión y saldría a buscarlo quizás no estaría lejos y cuando por fin estaba en frente a la cueva saco la cabeza para poder bien si no habría moros en la costa, pero para su sorpresa Lendel estaba en la orilla del rio, no podía ver bien que hacía, puesto a que estaba de espaldas. Seis sintió que debía bajar pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Lendel se paró y se dirigió de nuevo a la cueva –valla veo que por fin despertaste- le dijo Lendel a seis

-buenos días, que ¿traes ahí?-

-esto, son frutas y también agua, me pare cuando el primer sol salió y fui a buscar comida, y resulta que rio abajo hay pequeñas matas de frutas dulces, ten toma-

Aquella fruta era parecido a piña pero era color naranja con rajas amarillas, otra fruta que traía lendel era del tamaño de un melón pero azul y suave entro otras más con distintas formas y tamaños, el hambre de seis la obligo a probar las diferentes frutas que él había traído, algunas eran dulces, otras eras acidas o amargas, pero su cuerpo agradecía la comida que le daba.

-vamos tenemos que partir, tal vez si seguimos el rio podremos llegar algún poblado-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, en busca de alguna civilización, ahora seis entendió que había encontrado a un buen amigo, sin importarle qué clase de alienígena fuera, él era muy diferente.

Pasadas las horas ella y Lendel platicaban de algunas vivencias, él le contaba un poco más de sus aventuras que tenía cuando era joven y ella le contaba lo que pasaba cuando estaba en las batallas, también le llego a platicar sobre el equipo noble, de cómo y cada uno de ellos murieron, la cual al recordar seis sintió un nudo en la garganta, Lendel sintió empatía al ver a seis con bojada por lo que le había pasado su equipo

-deberías sentirte más fuerte, puesto a que ellos estarían muy orgullosos al saber que tú sobreviviste, además el destino tiene algo mejor para ti-

-no creo que sea eso-

-vamos qué pensarían Jorge, Kath, Carter y Emile si te vieran así-

-Jorge estaría decepcionado, Kath de seguro que se enojaría, Carter estaría molesto y Emile… tengo dos teorías o se burlaría de mí o me llamaría "maldita débil"-

-¿vez? No tienes por qué sentirte mal, en cuanto encontremos algo de civilización prometo que robaremos una nave y te regresare a tu planeta-

-si alguien te escuchara, apuesto a que te mandarían a fusilar-

-es un riesgo que no deseo tomar pero aun así, lo intentare-

Pronto a lo lejos Lendel vio que había figuras talladas en las rocas, quizás estaban más cerca del objeto de lo que pensó, pronto seis y el estarían a salvo pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Un ruido de una nave, está cerca demasiado cerca, con la mirada busco a dicha nave, para su desgracia donde estaba era campo abierto, tomo de la mano a seis, y comenzó a correr en busca de un escondite, pronto la nave se acercaba y ambos aún seguían corriendo por sus vidas. En eso vieron maleza lo suficientemente grande para esconderse, ambos se cayeron y rodaron para cubrirse. La nave pasó casi encima de ellos, la cual ahora habían quedado desapercibidos y a salvo por ahora.

-estuvo cerca- dijo Lendel solo mostrando la cabeza

-valla que si- dijo seis la cual había cado de panza sobre una roca

-sigamos-

Ambos se levantaron y volvieron al camino, ya estaban cerca de lo que parecía ser un poblado Sangheili, tal vez les tomaría un largo tiempo llegar pero ya casi cumplían con su objeto.

Para su suerte había maleza grande en el camino la cual podría cubrir perfectamente en caso de verse en otra situación como la anterior.

Un ruido atrás de ellos hizo que ellos voltearan a ver, la maleza se movía, ambos comenzaron a correr a hacia adelante, pronto se dieron cuenta que alguien o algo los estaba persiguiendo ahora, los dos no paraban de correr pero aquella cosa era igual de veloz, y para colmo la nave que habían vista se estaba acercando al frente de ellos.

Seis y Lendel se pararon y Lendel le ordeno a seis esconderse, que el distraería a lo que fuera que los estaba persiguiendo pero justo cuando ambos estaban a punto de ejecutar el plan algo tomo de la cabeza a seis, y pronto se dio cuenta de que era un Elite rango Ultra y que eso era lo que los perseguía, Lendel trato de hacer algo pero pronto la nave llego y de ahí bajaron otros Elites más.

Lendel se sentía devastado al ver que el esfuerzo de ambos se iría a la basura.

Pronto los demás Elites rodearon a seis subiéndola a la nave. Lendel se quedó estático por un momento, cuando sintió que uno de ellos lo tomo del brazo para subirlo también.

Noto que le habían puesto cadenas de energía a seis, ahora volvió a hacer prisionera una vez más. Valla que destino, tenía ahora seis, llevaba suerte junto con la desgracia. En eso vio como un Elite la golpeo hasta dejarla inconsciente en el suelo, quiso hacer algo pero sabría que si intentaba tanto para el como para seis podría ser peor.

Había pasado un largo tiempo y seis ya había despertado, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, recordó lo que había pasado, y noto que ahora estaba en una prisión las paredes parecían de piedra, era chica además, a diferencia de la corbeta esta tenia barrotes y su pasillo era oscuro lo uno que le daba luz era una pequeña ventana donde difícilmente seis podría escapar, pronto escucho pasos que venían a su celda. Seis se espantó puesto a que ahora comprendía que su vida estaba en peligro. Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes y la cual seis no volteo a ver, los pasos habían cesado.

-lo siento-

La voz hizo que seis volteara y vio a un Lendel bastante triste y golpeado

-realmente, pensé que, lo lograríamos pero, no fue así-

-lendel- las lágrimas de seis empezaron a brotar, al ver a Lendel en este estado, la hicieron entristecer mas

-no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, para evitar que te hicieran daño, y ve estas encerrada, golpeada y… no podre cumplir con la promesa-

Seis se acercó con dificultad a la entrada de la celda y alzo su mano, el en cambio la tomo con ambas y le entrego las placas que eran de Jorge.

-uno de ellos la tenía, así que se las robe cuando no estaba viendo-

-¿por qué?-

-porque son tuyas-

-no, porque dejaste que te golpearan-

-por qué piensan que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerte, pero está bien, prefiero eso a que te hagan algo más-

Seis tomo las placas y quito una.

-Acércate- le pidió a Lendel –ahora baja la cabeza- Seis le había puesto una placa en su cuello

Lendel la sostuvo y al ver el mensaje vio que seis sonreía, al volverlo a ver pudo leer bien lo que decía _"PODRAN QUITARNOS LA VIDA, PERO NO NUESTRO CORAJE Y VALENTIA"_ Lendel quedo impresionado con aquella frase, y con mucho esfuerzo abrazo a seis a través de los barrotes.

-quiero que me prometas algo Lendel, que nunca, jamás te rendirás, que no dejaras que te lastimen y que…- las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de seis –que te mantendrás con vida cueste lo que cueste… gracias por todo-

-no, gracias a ti, espero que algún día encontrarte pronto-

-lo dudo-

Lendel sabía que probablemente ella tenía razón, después de un rato Lendel abandono la celda donde se encontraba dejando a una seis destruida por dentro pero por fuera mostraba gran valentía y coraje, que espera ahora la hora de su final.

Continuara

Bueno ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero leer pronto sus comentarios dudas, quejas, alguna petición etc. etc. etc. Bueno antes de despedirme ¿Cómo se imaginan que sería si los Elites visitaran un Bar humano? ¿Se emborracharían?... bueno espero sus comentarios… hasta luego besos y abrazos Dunk Mell


	6. Capitulo 6: Prision de arena y piedra

Hola a todos, bueno antes de todo pido una disculpa por no subirlo lo antes posible, una vez más agradezco los comentarios que eh recibido por parte de todos los que la leen, porque me ayudan a seguir la historia :3 ¡VIVA! Veo que poco a poco mi historia crece…

Por otro lado, me tardare un poco, porque voy leyendo e investigando (no solo en Halopedia) acerca de Sanghelios, de todos modos debajo de la historia dejare un pequeño glosario por cualquier cosa…

Sin más que decir AL FIC

 _HALO NO ME PERTENECE SOLO TOME PRESTADO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y ESCENARIOS_

Capítulo 6: prisión de arena y piedra

Al parecer todo había acabado, estaba en prisión una vez más, ella sabía que de esta no saldría viva, su vida dependía de un hilo ahora.

Todas las mañanas, era cruelmente sacada de esa celda y llevada nuevas torturas, las cuales consistían en golpes, azotes, trabajos forzados y una que otra vez en humillaciones y todo para que ella diera información sobre lo que era, sobre la ubicación humana, y otros datos acerca de los demás humanos como ella.

Sin embargo ella nunca se doblegaba, jamás permitiría que ellos descubrieran información, seis siempre se mantuvo fuerte, sin importar si su vida se acabaría en aquellos barrotes y paredes de piedra, ella siempre se mantendría callada.

Una noche, después de tan dolorosa tortura, el cuerpo de seis fue arrojado brutalmente dentro de la celda, una vez más no había hablado, cansada y con pocas fuerzas se arrastró hasta la parte de la ventana, miraba el poco cielo que se alcanzaba a ver en aquella apertura - _nunca hablaré_ \- dijo para sí misma, luego se acurruco es una esquina, las heridas de su cuerpo no le dolían más que las de sus recuerdos, ella deseaba estar muerta, tal vez así acabaría con su sufrimiento.

La mañana llegó como todas, ella esperaba la hora de sus torturas, pero esta jamás llegó ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no salió? Algo estaban planeando de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero ¿Por qué nadie fue por ella?

No es que ella deseara salir a su tormento, es solo qué dudaba si era algo bueno o algo peor. Pronto llegó la hora de comer, pero nadie le había llevado la comida. Seis se sintió desconcertada cuando nadie acudió a ella. A la mañana siguiente fue igual ¿Qué está pasando? Se decía para sí misma, ¿Que nueva tortura estarán planeando?

Los días pasaron, y seis seguía con lo mismo, pronto comprendió de que la dejaría morir de hambre, tenía que buscar la salida a como diera lugar...

Planeada y planeada una forma de salir, pero había un problema, ella estaba en el planeta enemigo, tarde o temprano acabarían con su vida, sin embargo ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Una simple tarde mientras ella dormía, un grunt le había llevado al fin un poco de comida, al notar qué seis dormía este abrió la celda y aventó la bandeja con la comida, haciendo que ella despertara drásticamente.

Al notar que por fin tenia comida no dudo en empezar a comer todo sin importar si esta estaba regada en el suelo, ella comía con grandes bocados la horrenda pastosa comida. Tan pronto terminaba un bocado, seis recordó que quizás dejarían de darle comida, vio la bandeja y aparto una parte de aquella ración. Prevenida la guardo en una esquina.

Seis vio que una punta de aquella bandeja estaba rota, la cual hacia que esta terminara en punta, una idea se le vino a la mente, esbozó una sonrisa y notando la ventana ya tenía un plan, ahora su meta era ver si la bandeja soportaría lo que planeaba hacer.

Camino directo hacia la ventana y con la punta empezó a raspar a lo largo y ancho de ventana, crearía un hoyo para salir, pero habría un problema, tarde o temprano alguien descubriría su escape y de esta no saldría viva. Lo cual hizo que seis soltara la bandeja, realmente por más que intentara alguien podría descubrirla y su vida acabaría en ese momento, pero tampoco podría quedarse, su vida ya estaba más que acabada si ella seguía ahí. Ella ahora estaba dudosa en seguir escapar para arriesgarlo todo o seguir y morir en aquella prisión, su cabeza era un verdadero caos, seis siguió debatiendo hasta que se quedó dormida.

 _-¿seis?-_ dijo una voz familiar pero ella no pudo reconocer

-¿Quién eres tú?-

- _no me digas que te has acobardado_ \- dijo una silueta negra quien se iba acercando a seis, ella estaba en un lugar vacío, no había la presencia de nadie una intensa neblina provoco que no reconociera a aquella figura la cual solo deducía que era un hombre por la voz y su estatura

- _seis, no te rindas, yo sé que aun puedes, no hay tiempo para un adiós, no pongas tu vida en las manos de alguien, no ocultes tus errores porque ellos te encontrarán, tarde o temprano, seis salva tu vida-_

-pero- ella trataba de hablar pero parecía que no encontraba las palabras apropiadas –espera, no sé quién eres tú-

 _-no te rindas seis, sálvate_ \- decía aquella figura mientras se desvanecía

-¡no espera!-

 _-Salva tu vida-_

Pronto seis despertó de un solo golpe, noto que aquello era un sueño, ¿Quién era él? Ella trataba de averiguar quién era el, pero su mente solo repetía lo que él le había dicho _–salva tu vida, salva tu vida-_ aquellas palabras eran el tormento de seis _-no pongas tu vida en las manos de alguien-_ y aquellas otras, la cual hacían referencia a los Elites que la capturaron _-no ocultes tus errores porque ellos te encontrarán, tarde o temprano-_ seis tenía las manos en la cabeza, todo era para atormentarla –BASTA- grito seis a todo pulmón, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir sentía que todo estaba acabado, y aquello solo era un tormento.

 _-no te rindas seis, sálvate-_ eso ultimo calmo a seis, quien seguía acongojada y destruida, su mirada se concentró en la bandeja, estiro la mano y la tomo, _-no te rindas seis, sálvate-_ eso fue suficiente para que ella tuviera un solo objetivo salir de ahí…

Pasados un par de días seis, seguía desgastando la pared para que pudiera salir por la ventana, durante el día seis descansaba un poco ya que era donde los grunts solían ir a revisar las celdas y dejarle un poco de comida a seis, la cual ella comía solo una parte y racionaba la otra. Y por las noches seis no descansaba, se pasaba toda la noche hacer la ventana más grande. Todo lo que salía de seis con cuidado lo arrojaba al otro lado, parecía que poco a poco ella podría salir fácilmente.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero una mañana, ella se encontraba dormida y de la nada un Elite la tomo del brazo, ella despertó asustada, pensó de in mediato que la habrían descubierto, -este es mi fin- pensó, nunca pensó que su momento y hora ya había llegado.

-señor he aquí al demonio- dijo mientras arrogaron a seis a un cuarto pero este era de metal, frente a ella estaba un elite de Armadura negra, la cual reconoció de inmediato, él era el que siempre daba las órdenes para que comenzaran sus torturas.

-¿y bien?-

Seis no contesto nada

-ahora si vas a responder ¿o tendremos que seguir con esto?-

Seis no se inmuto, no hablo de nuevo

-demonio- dijo mientras se paró frente a seis y la tomo de la cara –vamos, te conviene hablar, si no lo haces aquello que te hicimos anteriormente parecerá que solo fueron juegos de niños, ¡HABLA YA MALDITA ESCORIA!- luego de eso arrojo fuertemente a seis, la cual apenas pudo levantarse

-llévenla a su celda de nuevo, ella hablara por que hablara-

-Si señor-

-no le den comida ni agua por dos semana, ya veremos si habla o no- dijo aquel Elite mientras veía como se la llevaban de vuelta a su celda.

Al llegar a su celda seis estaba más aliviada, puesto a que no habían descubierto su plan, ahora se concentraría en seguir, ya no tenía inconvenientes en hacerlo durante el día y la noche solo descansaría lo suficiente, pero su meta era salir de ahí.

 _No te rindas seis, sálvate_ , aquellas palabras eran suficientes para que ella siguiera con su plan.

Pasaron los días y la noches seis ya había hecho que la ventana estuviera más grande, pero por su armadura era aún imposible que ella pasar, pero estaba cansada y agotada, además de que pronto se cumpliría las dos semanas que se suponía que no le darían alimento lo cual eso le preocupaba, pues en cualquier momento irán por ella para darle más castigos, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, ya estaba tan cerca de lograr su escape. Toda esa mañana seis se la paso tallando y quitando gran parte de aquella pared hasta que noto que ya era demasiado tarde, el segundo sol estaba a punto de ocultarse –un poco más, resiste un poco más- se decía una y otra vez hasta que soltó la bandeja desgastada, su cuerpo estaba cansado y hambriento, ya no daba para más, se había acabado la comida un día atrás, se sentó y puso su cuerpo en la pared, quedando profundamente dormida.

 _-Si quieres salir con vida, corre por tu vida-_ esa voz, era la misma que había escuchado días atrás, era el de nuevo pero ahora no lograba encontrarlo ni visualizarlo

 _-Si quieres salir con vida, huye… Si te quedas no será larga-_

-¡espera! ¿Dónde estás?-

 _-Es difícil imaginar, pero no quiero que acabes como yo-_ volvió a repetir la voz mientras se hacía difícil de escuchar, se estaba alejando de seis.

Pronto seis despertó, y comprendió que su sueño tenía razón, debía irse rápido, y pronto siguió con su plan, noto que el ultimo sol todavía daba luz, lo cual le daría bastante ventaja, ya que en la oscuridad podría refugiarse el alguna parte y una vez afuera idearía un plan para escapar al espacio.

No tardó mucho en que descubrió que su cuerpo ya cabria fácilmente, ya sentía su libertad cerca, tomo un poco de impulso y se dispuso a saltar de la ventana, pero, algo la detuvo, en realidad ella no estaba cerca del suelo, estaba en una torre, que fácilmente habría unos 9 metros de su celda al suelo, seis veía con horror el vacío, pero aun así no se retractaría, con cuidado, bajo ambos pies e intentaría bajar la torre como si quisiera escalarla, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado, y un movimiento en falso podría hacer que ella cayera y acabara con su vida, pero su vida ya corría riesgo si se quedaba.

Ella seguía pisando con cuidado hasta que llego a una segunda ventana pero por primera vez sintió pesado su cuerpo y este se abalanzo hacia atrás, la cual hizo que se seis cayera sin control hacia el vacío. Tenía que sujetarse de algo y rápido, seis intentaba por todos las medios aferrarse a algo, pero era imposible, hasta que por fin sintió que sus manos se habían agarrado de algo, era otra ventana, ahora debía tener cuidado, pero su suerte no duro mucho, pues de los barrotes salieron dos cabezas de dos Jackals quien amenazaban en hacerle algo a las manos de seis, la cual esta se soltó del miedo al ver a esas criaturas haciendo que ella cayera sin control alguno…

-este es mi fin- dijo seis antes de sentir el suelo.

Un par de árboles se rompieron haciendo que seis callera boca abajo con algunas ramas en el cuerpo, estaba a punto de levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido, ella estaba cansada además lo cual hacia que perdiera el conocimiento.

-corre por tu vida- fue todo lo escucho antes de cerrar los ojos, y notando que una figura se acercaba velozmente a su lugar –de esta no sales con vida-…

En una nave tipo crucero cuyo nombre era "pillar of autumn" un capitán hablaba con varios marines y soldados acerca de lo que habían pasado a diferentes planetas del mismo sistema solar al que pertenecía Reach, la humanidad estaba de luto ese día, miles de vidas se perdieron a causa del maldito covenant, cuando una alarma sonó a todo volumen, una IA apareció de repente mostrando la alerta de una nave de transporte del enemigo

-Cortana dile a todo el personal que este alerta-

-si señor-

-señor-

-dime James-

-la nave intenta comunicarse con nosotros-

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo esta vez Cortana mientras volvía a parecer en su forma holográfica

-sí, la nave intenta comunicarse-

-Cortana-

-si señor ya se-

En unos cuantos minutos una conversación resonó en la cabina del capitán

-aquí Giselle 34 227, pidiendo ayuda, por favor no disparen-

-podría ser una trampa- la cual el capitán callo al marine que se encontraba a lado

-repito no disparen-

-aquí el capitán Keyes, ¿Cuál es su posición?-

-capitán Keyes, me alegra escuchar su voz, por favor no disparen, soy la piloto Giselle cuya matrícula es 34 227, traigo dos marines de infantería que pertenecían al plan de invierno impuesto por noble-

-¿acaso dijo noble?- decía cortana al capitán

-bien abriré la escotilla del lado norte-

-gracias capitán-

-cortana, manda soldados al ala norte, es mejor estar prevenidos-

En cuanto la nave aterrizo el capitán junto con los demás soldados estaban rodeándola, no confiaban mucho, así que esperarían a encontrar algo inusual para disparar.

-libre, al fin soy libre, hermosa nave, hermoso suelo, hay hermoso aire- dijo uno de los marines que iba en la nave-

-García, guarda silencio- dijo la joven piloto mientras bajaba a darle un golpe en la cabeza

-señora misión cumplida- decía el otro marine

Todos bajaron sus armas y veían algo divertidos aquella escena

-capitán Keyes-

-señores, todos vuelvan a su lugar, y ustedes 3 será mejor que me expliquen por qué venían en una nave-

-si señor- respondieron los 3 en unísono

Los 4 caminaron a la cabina del capitán notando que en el camino había otro Spartan en la nave

-¿crees que ella aun siga con vida?-

-no lo sé García-

Al llegar el capitán les ofreció asiento y comida

-comida- exclamo muy feliz uno de los marines

-compórtate Thomson- decía muy apenada la piloto

-ahora explíquense-

-señor, fuimos capturados por el pacto, estos nos enviaron a su prisión, seguramente para matarnos, pero, había alguien más en aquel lugar-

-¿alguien más?- dijo esta vez cortana apareciendo en su forma holográfica

-una spartan- dijo Thomson mientras se limpiaba la boca

-¿Qué clase de spartan?-

-una spartan que pertenecía al equipo noble-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- exigió cortana mientras que el capitán Keyes escuchaba la historia

-seis- respondieron los 3, cortana se quedó asombrada al escuchar ese nombre, al igual que el capitán

-¿y por qué no vino con ustedes?-

-el pacto descubrió que intentábamos huir y ella, se sacrificó para que pudiéramos salir de ahí, lo lamento capitán-

-era una honorable guerrera- dijo esta vez el capitán –james, envíalos a la enfermería a que los revisen y dales lo suficiente para que se restablezcan-

-si capitán-

Cortana se quedó inmóvil por un momento, ella seguía con vida, y quizás ahora ella pasó a la historia como todo el equipo noble, valla desdicha la de seis.

Al salir todos el capitán observa detenidamente a cortana sabía que ella, tenía información acerca de aquella spartan, en algún momento ella tendría que hablar sobre seis.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente uno donde era pequeña, otros donde luchaba en el proyecto del spartan III y otros en Reach…

-B 312 a sus servicios- -¿así que eres el lobo solitario? Pues aquí ese nombre no funciona- -Seis atenta- -fue un honor servirle a Reach, as que valga la pena teniente- -muévete seis- -ella te eligió a ti- -al otro spartan que tiene las misma cualidades que tu- -no sabes lo que es el infierno hasta que lo vives- -todo lo que conociste pronto morirá- -hey despierta, despierta- -salva tu vida-….

-AAAAAHHH- un fuerte grito provino de seis quien despertó de un solo golpe, las voces de su cabeza no se callaban, ella seguía sumergida en el dolor interno, pero pronto descubrió que estaba en una habitación, diferente a su celda. Seis sintió estar acostada sobre algo blando y descubrió que era una especie de cama ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó al sobarse la cabeza, pronto quiso pararse pero su cuerpo no respondía, empezó a ver la habitación era algo grande, en frente tenía una especie de tocador con un espejo, una lámpara en el techo y ventanas del lado de la pared derecha, pero estas estaban muy arriba casi a la altura del techo, descubrió que estaba en una habitación de alguna casa, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse revelo a tres figuras parecidas a la de los elites pero estas eran pequeñas, sin armaduras además de que sus mandíbulas no eran iguales a las de ellos

-¿dónde estoy?- se volvió a preguntar seis

-¿que eres tú? ¿Quién eres?-

La voz sonaba femenina entonces comprendió que eran Hembras, pronto visualizo y vio más detenidamente sus ropas dos llevaban una especie de vestido rojo que solo cubría la parte del pecho hasta sus pies mientras que la otra tenía una túnica amarilla con pequeños detalles en rojo, algunos collares con símbolos raros en medio y su vestido tenia las mangas largas que cubrían sus brazos.

Seis estaba algo aterrada pues no comprendía en donde estaba ahora ni que hacía en ese lugar.

Escucho murmullos de parte de las otras dos pero no alcanzaba a comprender, que decían, ellas hablan en Sangheili su lengua natal, pronto la mayor las cayó de inmediato y volvió a preguntarle a seis lo mismo, ella no hablo, ni una sola palabra.

De pronto la Sangheili mayor avanzo hasta seis, quería verla mejor, mientras que las otras dos solo la veían asustadas, seis quiso levantarse pero sentía su cuerpo pesado, ella se paralizo al sentirla tan cerca.

-mi nombre es Vadam Yunza y te eh traído hasta mis recintos, por lo tanto me debes la vida, ahora responde ¿Quién eres?, yo sé que eres humano, pero quiero que ti me respondas ¿Qué eres?-

Seis trataba de asimilar lo que le había pasado, ¿pero qué demonios había pasado? Solo recordó que trataba de huir, pero no recordaba algo más, un ligero movimiento involuntario hizo que su brazo derecho se posara en su cabeza, alertando a las 3 hembras, en eso un grupo de Grunts llevo apuntando a seis con el arma

- **alto** -

- **pero mi señora, no sabemos lo peligrosa que es** -

- **ustedes, salgan de aquí** \- dijo apuntando a los grunts y estos salieron de inmediato – **y ustedes dos, traigan comida para ella** \- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, aun veía a seis quien seguía sorprendida por la escena, ella pensó por un momento que moriría, pero al ver como aquella Sangheili actuó la hizo sentir confundida.

Pasó un rato y aquella hembra seguía en la puerta observándola, seis se sentía apenado puesto a que nunca esperaría que la observaran tanto tiempo, en eso entro un grunt temeroso, le traía comida a seis, este casi se la tira encima, aquella fémina solo observaba la escena entre su sirviente y su nueva inquilina. Cuando el grunt le dejo la comida cerca de seis salió corriendo gritando cosas extrañas, cosa que hizo reír un poco a seis.

-come, te hará falta- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación.

El hambre que seis sentía hizo que tomara grandes, bocados de aquella comida, que a diferencia de la prisión esta tenia color, parecía que comía un poco de todo desde pedazos de carne hasta un poco de lo que parecía ser un vegetal, seis dejo el plato casi limpio. Realmente necesitaba comer, y descansar, pero algo en ella estaba a la defensiva, puesto que no confiaba en aquella mujer (si se le podía llamar así) algo ocultaba y debía averiguarlo, ¿pero y si solo es una nueva forma de tortura?, y si ¿solo es para sacarle información?, seis estaba tan confundida acerca del porque se encontraba en aquella habitación, ¿Qué demonios planeaba ahora el enemigo? Seis no pudo dejar que las lágrimas salieran, estaba confundida, cansada y dolorida y luego volvió a recordar " _no pongas tu vida en las manos de alguien"._ Valla dolor de cabeza para ella.

En otro lado de aquella casa, las 2 hembras discutían con la mayor

 **-¿Qué planea mi señora?-**

 **-porque trajo a esa cosa a su casa-**

 **-verán mis jóvenes, lo que planeo es simple, ella traerá a alguien a esta casa, en cuanto se entere de que un humano está aquí, el vendrá y yo por fin volveré a verlo, ya han pasado más de 15 años y sigo sin verlo-**

 **-pero señora que pasara cuando se enteren los jerarcas o algún otro Sangheili de que usted cuida a un…-**

 **-demonio, ya sabe cuál es la pena máxima ¿cierto?-**

Aquella mujer se quedó estática, sabía cuál era el castigo que le esperaba si mantendría aquella "demonio" en su casa, pero era algo que bien valdría la pena

- **es un riesgo que debo tomar, así que ahora ustedes, me ayudaran si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias también, mis jóvenes no tienen el por qué temerle, estoy segura de que ella no les hará nada, solo esta aterrada como ustedes-**

Las dos jóvenes no dijeron nada, pero sabían lo peligrosos que ellos podían ser, siempre habían oído lo bien que podían pelear, esas cosas eran muy peligrosas, pero mientras ellas sirvieran a la Familia Vadam no tenían por qué contradecir a su señora.

La noche fue larga para todos, seis aun trataba de asimilar las cosas, aun no podía creer en donde estaba ni mucho menos en que parte de su vida las cosas mejorarían o empeorarían, solo sabía que había escapado de una muerte segura, otra vez, pero ahora estaba confundida y aterrada, no sabía qué clase de torturas le esperarían, trato de moverse pero por primera vez sintió que la armadura le pesaba, ja, la armadura que siempre había llevado ahora se le hacía pesada, con la que siempre había luchado, con la que había matado a más de un pelotón por parte del Covenant ahora le pesaba, que ridículo e insignificante era pensar que aquella armadura le pasaba, que insignificante era ahora seis…

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- dijo seis a todo pulmón mientras que de nuevo las lágrimas invadían la cara de seis –dime vida, ¿Qué caragos quieres de mí?, porque me haces esto, ¡¿Qué estas esperando para mí?!- seis se sentía sumamente acongojada una vez más aun no sabía a donde se había ido, aquella seis que luchaba con valentía, que siempre estaba dispuesta a todo, ¿Qué paso con esa lobo solitario? ¿Qué sucedió con esa tenaz y feroz spartan que parecía no temerle a nada? ¿En qué momento de su vida ella había muerto? Porque eso era, era una persona muriendo en vida agonizando por no saber qué hacer. Ella ya no era la misma, y si quería seguir con vida, si quería por lo menos durar con vida ella debía ser la misma que era antes.

"la vida es una amante caprichosa, pero sabe recompensar a quien se la merece" aquella frase apareció mientras ella caía dormida, valla vida que le esperaba a esta joven spartan…

Continuara…

Hay una capítulo más llega a su fin, y ahora las cosas se convertirán para bien o para mal a seis, ¿a quién creen que planea traer aquella Sangheili? ¿Qué destino creen que le depare a nuestra spartan? O por los anillos, estoy segura de que la vida solo le está enseñando a ser fuerte… espero leerlos pronto, recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas, cartas, lo que deseen, porque para mí es una forma de seguir los capítulos.

Chao cuídense y os quiero mucho lectores míos de mi…

ATTE: Dunk Mell


	7. Capitulo 7: Conociendo al Enemigo

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado leyendo la historia sin ustedes yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos, gracias de verdad muchas gracias, espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios y quejas n.n

Sin más que decir ¡AL FIC!

 _HALO NO ME PERTENECE SOLO TOME PRESTADO SUS PERSONAJES_

Capítulo 7: conociendo al enemigo

A la mañana siguiente, seis ya estaba despierta pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando, al parecer la vida le había vuelto a sonreír a seis, pero no sabía que eso tarde o temprano se le acabaría la suerte, "suerte acompañada con tragedia" se repetía seis una y otra vez, ahora estaba en aquel lugar, en un planeta enemigo, viviendo en una casa enemiga, rodeada de enemigos, era como si ella fuera un conejo que estaba en la guarida de los lobos…

-buenos días- dijo la misma Sangheili que la trajo hasta aquel lugar, seis no decía nada –te eh traído el desayuno, y espero que esta vez hables conmigo-

Seis observo aquella comida de extraña combinación de tonos rojos con morado, pero su hambre era inmensa que sin dudarlo tomo y comenzó a digerir con las manos, dejando atrás sus "modales", la fémina observo el comportamiento, fascinada e intrigada vivo hasta que seis se acabó aquella comida.

-fascinante, veo que estas hambrienta, bueno es normal estabas en la torre de Vadam-

-¿torre de Vadam?-

-hablaste, me comprendes-

Seis se sintió un poco apenada, realmente no quería hablar, aquello solo simplemente se le escapó de los labios, en cambio la "matriarca"* la observo esperando a que seis volviera a hablar, pero comprendió que era inútil, tal vez seis no encontraría confianza, pero ella no se rendiría.

-sabes, hace mucho tiempo, que quise ver a alguien ajeno al Covenant, y cuando supe que había llegado un humano, bueno yo…- hubo un silencio en ese momento aquella mujer no sabía cómo explicarse –tenia curiosidad, luego debatía en ir a ver al tal "demonio", y cuando por fin fui a verte, algo llamo mi atención al principio no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían del lado norte una figura morada caía a gran velocidad, y cuando tocaste el suelo, corrí a ver que era… y resulto que tú eras el humano-

Seis escuchaba gran parte de la historia y seguía estática al recordar todo lo sucedido se acercaba a seis, pero al ver como aquella criatura se le acercaba, seis sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella, cada parte de su cuerpo se tensó al sentirla cerca.

-al principio quede horrorizada, pensé que me atacarías, pero al verte tan desdichada, decidí traerte (hizo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa) ¿Quién diría que no eres tan peligrosa humano?-

Aquellas ultimas hicieron que le recordara a Lendel poniendo más en duda a seis ¿y si realmente ella no era una amenaza? Seis se sentía un poco abrumada, ya no sabía que pensar si escuchar a sus instintos o estar a la defensiva, seis estaba volviendo loca, ni siquiera noto en qué momento se había ido aquella Sangheili. Seguía pensando en lo último que dijo.

Al salir de la habitación donde había puesto a seis, noto que estaba rodeada por algunos Grunts y sus dos acompañantes, las cuales estaban muy temerosas de que algo le hubiera pasado

 **-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **-Yunza mi señora está a salvo-** dijo una mientras se le acercaba **–creímos que aquella aberración pudo haberle hecho algo-**

 **-estoy bien, todos vuelvan a lo suyo-** ordeno aquella fémina de forma más tranquila

 **-mi señora, enserio ¿quiere cuidar a esa cosa?-**

 **-sí, y no la llamen cosa, hoy por fin pudo decirme algo, cortó pero fue algo-**

 **-pero, señora y ¿si solo la está utilizando?, que tal si, cuando este mas fuerte nos mate a todos-**

 **-créanme que solo está asustada, dudo que ella piense en algo así-**

Aquellas dos jóvenes veían la ingenuidad de su ama*, al querer cuidar y proteger a esa "cosa" que tenía en aquel cuarto, ellas desconfiaban en que seis no tratara de aniquilarlas ella era un peligro para ellas, además de que si alguien se enterara de que un humano estaba ahí habría un castigo el cual ellos debían de pagar.

Pasaron las horas y seis se encontró tranquila, recostada sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, seis paso mucho tiempo intentando levantarse, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, pesado, parecía que se había quedado sin fuerzas, solo miraba el enorme y alto techo labrado en piedra, que ahora que veía todo en la habitación estaba labrado en piedra, una pequeña curiosidad le había llegado a seis ¿todo la casa estará labrada en piedra? Incluso recordó la prisión, pero esta no tenía barrotes.

Seis pensó en todo lo que había visto al llegar a Sanghelios, el clima árido, las extrañas comidas, sus vestimentas, aquellas 3 féminas de las cuales la mayor parecía cuidar de ambas, en cierta forma le recordó a los antiguos humanos, -valla- se dijo para sí misma, estaba algo impresionada acerca de lo que había vivido, aunque seguía pensando en lo caprichosa que puede llegar a ser la vida. Recordó también en aquel Sangheili, quien la intento proteger y al contrario, el también resulto perjudicado ¿Qué le habrán hecho a Lendel?, cerró los ojos y trato de no seguir pensando en eso, ahora debía idear un plan de escape, si eso es, un plan para por lo menos sobrevivir. No tardo en que se abriera la puerta, revelando a un grunt con lo que parecía ser un enorme plato hondo que tenía una especie de líquido marrón caliente, algo viscoso, a lo cual seis pensó que era una especie de platillo, en cuento aquel ser vio que estaba demasiado cerca de seis este se lo dejo encima, y salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.

-"es mi oportunidad"- pensó seis, e intento moverse y lo único que consiguió fue caerse de la cama, derramándose aquella cosa caliente gracias a la falta de casco, su cuello estaba expuesto, lo que provoco que seis gritara al sentir como se iba esparciendo por su cuerpo.

Al escuchar el fuerte grito de seis, las 3 mujeres Sangheili que estaban en un cuarto tejiendo, se asustaron y fueron de inmediato a ver lo que pasaba, la primera en llegar fue Yunza quien al ver a seis, tirada con aquel viscoso liquido comprendió lo que paso, se acercó a seis tratando de voltearla, dio varias órdenes las cuales seis no entendió, pero aquella fémina no se apartaba del cuerpo de ella, los minutos parecía horas, los grunts traían lo que parecían ser trapos húmedos, a los que Yunza tomo, y trataba de limpiar a seis, pero por su armadura era difícil

- **mi señora ¿qué está haciendo?-** pregunto la más joven al ver que ella intentaba quitarle la armadura a seis

 **-tráiganme agua fría-** ella solo ordenaba

Seis se sintió algo incomoda al ver todo lo que pasaba, al cabo de un rato vio como la Sangheili mayor se cansó de tratar de quitarle la armadura y entre ella y dos grunts volvieron a subirla a la cama, la sensación de calor por fin disminuyo, Yunza tuvo que dejarle aquel platón de barro con agua, seis aún seguía confundida del por qué la cuidaba tanto, al ver que todos se habían ido excepto Yunza quien se quedó a limpiar el desastre que seis había causado, seis sintió algo de pena

-¿Por qué hace eso?- dijo seis la cual provoco que aquella mujer dejara de limpiar, se sorprendió al ver que seis por fin había hablado con ella

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-es que, yo, no lo entiendo, soy enemigo de su raza, soy algo por la cual todos en este planeta deberían odiar y ustedes…- una imagen de Lendel le vino a la cabeza, recordó que no todos eran así, pero ¿Por qué ella era igual que Lendel?

-por qué jamás había visto a algo como tú- ella dijo mientras se acercaba –para mi eres una novedad, he oído hablar de ustedes, de los sanguinarios que pueden ser, pero no veo por qué temerles ustedes solo buscan defenderse, por los profetas… si alguien me oye decir eso estoy segura de que… no importa, sabes quiero que confíes en mi-

Seis se quedó callada de nuevo, realmente no sabía que pensar, aunque confió en Lendel, seguía sintiéndose mal, puesto a que ellos eran sus enemigos

-ordenare que te traigan más Orslaf-

-espere… ¿Por qué hace esto? Sigo sin comprender por qué usted es-

Aquella mujer salió del cuarto de seis, dejándola confundida más de lo que estaba, varios minutos más tarde, Yunza volvió con otro plato de la misma cosa, se acercó a seis para darle de comer, seis observo como aquella fémina le coloco el plato en su estomago

-vamos, tómatelo todo, esto te ayudara a recuperar fuerzas, esto es justo lo que les damos a nuestros valientes guerreros después de una batalla-

Seis comenzó a beber aquella cosa, al sentir su viscosidad bajando por su garganta sintió asco, pero no dejo de beber, ella se acabó hasta la última gota de aquel brebaje.

Seis dejo el plato en el suelo, la cual Yunza se llevó de inmediato

-te deje agua fría para lo que necesites- dijo desde la puerta

Seis solo observaba como su silueta se alejaba de la puerta, vio como el cuarto se estaba obscureciendo, ya había llegado la noche y con eso los ánimos de seis decaían, seguía sintiéndose débil sin fuerza, aun se preguntaba en que momento de su vida ella había dejado de ser aquella feroz spartan, -tanto entrenamiento para nada- se dijo a sí misma.

Las imágenes de todos a los que había conocido aparecían poco a poco, seis se había quedado dormida, y en aquellos sueños combinados con pesadillas, pudo visualizar a su yo de pequeña, a la joven que entrenaba y a la que lucho por Reach.

 _-seis-_ aquella voz de nuevo volvió a llamarla pero esta vez seis reconoció en donde estaba, era la base del equipo noble

 _-seis, no trates de buscar errores, trata de buscar soluciones-_

Seis trato de ver aquella persona pero solo estaba ella, no había nadie más

 _-escucha, algo grande se acerca, prepárate, debes estar en tu mejor forma para enfrentarlo, esto que vives no es nada comparado con lo que se aproxima, seis no te rindas, la muerte aun no te espera-_

Seis volteaba a todos lados buscando aquella voz, pero no había nada

 _-seis prepárate alguien peligroso viene-_

Seis se paró por un momento y de la nada un Elite de armadura dorada apareció corría hacia ella mientras que seis trataba de apuntarle pero por más que ella jalaba del gatillo no lograba salir ninguna bala, en eso aquel Elite se abalanzó sobre seis mostrando su espada de energía la cual estaba a punto de enterrar sobre su cuello, y justo cuando dio el golpe, seis despertó alterada, jadeando, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-solo fue un sueño- dijo mientras se reincorporaba a si misma –pero que uno muy extraño- volvió a decirse, seis trato de dormir de nuevo pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué clase de evento le espera? y porque de la nada salió un Elite, uno muy diferente a los otros, cuya armadura era dorada ¿Qué clase de destino le esperaba?

" _NO TRATES DE BUSCAR ERRORES, TRATA DE BUSCAR SOLUCIONES"_ aquellas palabras resonaban bastante fuerte en la cabeza de seis, por más que trataba de comprenderlas no lograba, así seis se pasó el resto de la noche, hasta que por fin era de mañana, Yunza paso a ver como seguía, al entrar noto que ella estaba dormida y decidió no molestarla.

 **-buen día Yunza señora-** decían los grunts que cuidaban de la casa o todo aquel que servían para ella

 **-buenos días-** dijo mientras se acercaba al enorme comedor de madera, las sillas eran una especie de bancos anchos pero pequeños que estaban forrados con terciopelo azul claro, tenían una especie de respaldo pequeño.

 **-buenos días Yunza señora nuestra-** dijeron en unísono aquellas dos Sangheilis jóvenes

 **-buenos días a las dos-** dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa para desayunar lo que aquellas dos féminas le habían mandado a cocinar.

 **-señora ¿aún cree que ella le no es peligrosa?-**

-¿Cuánto tiempo más lo discutiremos?, ella no es tan peligrosa, ya les eh dicho que no la vean como su enemigo, solo está asustada-

-pero…- había replicado la más joven cuando un grunt entro mostrándole una pantalla la cual escribía, las dos mujeres no entendían que planeaba, en cuanto ella acabo, ordeno al Grunt que se retirara, Yunza tenia lo que parecía ser una sonrisa

-¿Qué hizo señora?-

-solo escribirle una carta a alguien-

-¿a quién?-

-bueno si la carta le llega pronto sabrán a quien-

Ambas se vieron y comprendieron a quien iba dirigía aquella carta, sintieron un aire helado recorrer su cuerpo porque hacía ya varios años que no sabían nada de él, solo en conversaciones de Yunza sabían de sus existencia y que aún seguía vivo, la más joven sintió un poco de lastima por seis, porque seguramente el acabaría con ella en cuanto el llegara.

Más tarde

Seis despertó sintiéndose adolorida por las quemaduras de aquella cosa, pero ya no se sentía tan pesada, ahora ya podía levantarse sin que su cuerpo se cayera, aunque no podía caminar, por lo menos ya se paraba, intento ir de un lado a otro pero le costaba mucho desplazar su pierna, pronto escucho que la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a la más joven con lo mismo que ayer le habían dado, aquella Sangheili mantuvo su mirada abajo y estiro sus brazos para que seis pudiera tomarlo, en cuanto seis lo agarro esta se devolvió a la entrada, cerrando de nuevo la puerta, seis volvió a beber aquella cosa, la tomaba más por hambre que por gusto, la sensación de nausea volvió pero esta vez más fuerte, pero la aguanto, no quería ensuciar el traje o sufrir de nuevo algún accidente, es cuanto termino lo dejo en el suelo

-tal vez no sepa a que juega pero puedo unirme a su juego- pensó seis y volvió a sentarse, valla lio en el que estaba.

Pasaron los días y seis se recuperaba, como siempre Yunza iba a tratar de que seis hablara, pero una mañana como todas Yunza fue a su habitación, pero no esperaba aquello.

-buenos días-

-buenos días- decía seis mientras se paraba de la cama

-veo que ya puedes caminar lo cual significa que podrás ir al comedor a desayunar-

Seis se quedó impresionada, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso la sacaría de la habitación? Por un momento seis pensó que era una trampa pero se dijo a si misma que trataría de averiguar que quería aquella mujer.

Después de pensarlo mucho seis, se acercó a Yunza y ambas salieron de aquella habitación, la cual dejo impresionada a seis, el pasillo era ancho y tal como ella sospechaba la casa era de piedra tallada, los muros tenían cuadros de Sangheili que seguramente eran guerreros o quizás aristócratas pasados.

En cuanto doblaron para tomar otro pasillo la mirada de seis se concentró en uno en especial, tenía a los lados de la puerta dos enormes banderas de color guinda que tenían un símbolo extraño, parecía el contorno de una espada de energía pero en medio tenia lo que parecía ser una estrella de cuatro picos y hasta abajo tenían letras extrañas, lo que parecía ser un oración en el idioma del planeta, por un momento seis sintió curiosidad por entrar aquel lugar, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, noto que era la de Yunza, quien la invitaba a pasar al comedor.

-veo que estas curiosa- sonrió aquella Sangheili mientras veía como seis miraba aquella parte de la casa –ese es la duela, es donde entrenan los jóvenes aspirantes a guerreros-

Seis observo como aquella fémina se alegraba al contarle sobre ese lugar, dudando si realmente ella era igual que Lendel, con un movimiento rápido seis negó con su cabeza, ahora debía aparentar que le seguiría la corriente aquella fémina. Ambas entraron al comedor, que dejo boquiabierta a seis, el lugar era enorme, en cuanto entro vio que a su lado derecho estaban las dos jóvenes con diferente ropa, llevaban vestidos largos que casi cubrían sus piernas, al ver a Yunza ambas repitieron algo, que de inmediato Yunza contesto, seis no pudo evitar ver las expresiones de horror de las dos pero ninguna dijo nada.

Tomo asiento en donde le indico Yunza, sintió algo de pena al ver como aquellas 3 féminas comenzaron a comer sus grandes raciones de comida (puesto que para ella era mucha comida), tomo un cubierto extraño era parecido a una cuchara pero este tenía dos hoyos en la parte de arriba y otro abajo, además de que era fruta picada en capas muy finas nadando en lo que parecía ser algo líquido, seguramente era jugo, en cuanto seis metió la cuchara en el plato vio como las 3 al igual que algunos Grunts la observaban divertidos.

-con ese no lograras comer querida, ese es para la sopa-

Seis dejo aquella cosa y se dispuso a tomar otro pero en eso Yunza se acercó dándole una especie de tenedor grande la cual solo tenía 2 puntas en lugar de tres, seis observo como aquellas dos jóvenes comían, e intento hacer lo mismo, pero era más difícil de lo que creía, al principio llego a desesperarse al grado de meter la mano y agarrar con esta la fruta, pero no toleraba ver como los Grunts se burlaban de ella, así que trato de comer.

Fue duro pero al fin había acabado en cuanto término la última rebanada se dispuso a beber del líquido, pero en eso las tres mujeres gritaron en unísono a lo cual hicieron que seis se detuvieran

-no eso no se bebe-

-¿Por qué?-

-eso es solo para darle sabor a nuestro desayuno, si lo bebes tendrás un sabor amargo todo el día-

-está bien- dijo seis mientras vio como un grunt se subía a una silla que estaba alado y le sirviera más fruta a seis, la cual solo se horrorizo, ya no quería seguir tratando de intentar tomar la comida de la "forma educada de ellos".

 **-mis queridas jóvenes quiero que me traigan lo de la lista, yo estaré con ella, en cuanto lleguen asegúrense de que se pondrán a cocinar, hagan otra ración mas-**

 **-si señora** \- dijeron mientras se levantaban de la mesa y se iban por otra puerta diferente por la que habían entrado seis y Yunza anteriormente.

Yunza se paró aun lado de seis y la tomo con cuidado y ambas salieron del comedor, pasando de nuevo por el pasillo que conducía a la duela, volvieron por el mismo pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de seis, ella pensó que de nuevo la regresaría pero no fue así, siguieron caminando hasta llegar con unas pequeñas escaleras, la cual ambas subieron, al fondo había una puerta de dos hojas de tallada en madera la cual hizo sentir algo extraña a seis ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Era lo único que pensaba –seguramente no es nada bueno-, pero en cuanto entro no daba crédito a lo que veía, era una especie de biblioteca enorme, con planos en las paredes, su piso era de madera, los estantes tenían libros, pergaminos viejos, pinturas, al fondo a la izquierda había una enorme mesa que tenía una especie de globo terráqueo, y encima un modelo a escala de lo que parecía ser un barco de madera, un domo de cristal fue lo que tenía por techo, seis quedo impresionada por lo que veía, Yunza solo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

-bienvenida a mi biblioteca- fue todo lo que hizo mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón de piedra que tenía almohadillas tanto en el asiento como en el respaldo

-es hermoso- seis no puedo evitar decirlo -¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-

Yunza rio y tomo un libro que estaba en la mesa –ahora eres mi inquilina, una dama de compañía, quiero saber de ti, que eres, y quiero que sepas de nosotros, que somos, en realidad-

Seis quedo algo pasmada, no esperaba algo así _–espera y si ¿en realidad solo quiere que le des información y ella solo juega a hacerse la amable?-_ seis seguía pensando en que todo aquello era una trampa

-no te culpo en no confiar puesto a que piensas que me vez como el enemigo, sabes a nosotras las mujeres, no se nos permite salir del planeta, ni tomar parte de la guerra, al ver que eres una joven guerrera, me siento celosa de ti, dime que has visto con tus ojos, ¿Cómo es el espacio?-

Seis se siento algo de remordimiento combinado con empatía cerca de lo que aquella mujer le había contado, desde ese punto de vista no parecía una amenaza.

Después de mucho meditar seis se acercó a Yunza, se sentó a lado de ella y tomo uno de los papeles que había en la mesa y con una especie de bolígrafo ella comenzó a dibujar algo incomprensible para aquella fémina, se sentía asombrada por como ella trazaba cosas en aquel papel

-este es Reach, planeta donde comenzó todo, yo soy una guerrera tipo Spartan, y mi nombre al igual que mi pasado fueron borrados para convertirme en lo que soy… yo soy seis- dijo ella mientras le mostraba el dibujo del planeta con las dos lunas.

Seis pensó que estaba volviéndose loca, pero que más podía hacer más que confiar en aquella mujer. De inmediato Yunza se paró y fue por varios libros y pergaminos las cuales dejo en aquella mesa

-este es Sanghelios, nuestro planeta hogar, he aquí a sus tres soles: Urs, Fied y Joori, y estas son sus dos lunas Qikost y Suban- seis observaba todo lo que ella le mostraba –sabes podría educarte en nuestra cultura, ¿te gustaría saber más acerca de nosotros?-

-me encantaría- dijo seis mientras seguía observando cada uno de los libros y pergaminos que había en la mesa.

 _-nueva misión-_ pensó seis _–investigar todo lo que se pueda y mezclarse con ellos-_

Todo el resto del día ambas pasaron en aquella biblioteca, hablando sobre lo que era cada una, de cómo era su cultura, tal vez en el fondo ella solo quería saber acerca de como es el espacio y que había más allá de Sanghelios…

Mientras tanto

En una corbeta, varios Elites se preparaban para una lucha cuando un mensaje interrumpió a los encargados de una base, uno de ellos tomo y al ver el destinatario corrió a avisar a su alto mando

-cómo te atreves interrumpir una conversación con los capitanes-

-señor tenemos noticias de Sanghelios-

-¿de Sanghelios dices?-

-sí y vea el nombre a quien va dirigido el mensaje-

El elite de armadura blanca tomo el mensaje y al ver el nombre, quedo sorprendido, -llámenlo- fue todo lo que hablo.

-señor pero- justo cuando él estaba a punto de decir algo, un elite de armadura amarilla un poco entro

-valla hasta que te apareces tienes un mensaje-

Aquella elite solo le entrego el mensaje y de inmediato todos salieron dejándolo solo, en cuanto lo abrió leyendo detenidamente cada palabra el, cambio su mirada seria a una fría reacción, salió de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a los hangares

-y ¿Qué dice?- dijo aquel elite de armadura blanca

-debo ir a Sanghelios más específicamente a Vadam-

Por la mirada y su forma de comportarse sabían que nada bueno podría pasar, él se veía decido a acabar con lo que sea que le haya llegado de urgencia y más de su estado natal

-que preparen una nave, esta noche yo acabare con ese "problema"-

Continuara…

Otro capítulo ha llegado a su fin y con eso abre paso al nuevo destino de seis, valla que si me costó algo de tiempo escribirlo, y lamento que sea un poco de relleno pero cada cosa debe ser explicada, pronto sabremos quién es el que va a Sanghelios y que cosa es "el problema"… otra cosa más los soles y las lunas si son las verdaderas, hay cosas que si invento pero hay otras que las busco, por cierto quien logre adivinar quién viene o a quien ha estado escuchando seis en sus sueños recibirá una sorpresa de mi parte, hay por los anillos estoy emocionada… sin más que decir espero sus comentarios BYE BYE os quiere: DUNK MELL


	8. Capitulo 8: Vadam: vida nueva

Hola, hola aquí reportándome para decirles que ya está otro capítulo YUJU, bueno antes que nada quiero decirles ¡GRACIAS! Sin ustedes no habría llegado más lejos… ahora lamento no subir en un día preciso ni agradecérselos personalmente, eh tenido muchas cosas por hacer pero gracias a la autonomía de mi UNAM saldré de vacaciones pronto, y podré subirlo más seguido. De verdad GRACIAS… sin más que decir al fic

 _HALO NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE MICROSOFT Y 343 INDUSTRIES, Y HALO REACH DE BUNGIE… SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA ESTA AVENTURA_

Capítulo 8: Vadam, vida nueva

Había pasado unos cuantos días y la relación entre Yunza y seis parecía que mejoraba, seis le empezaba a tener confianza a Yunza y viceversa, al principio los guardias Grunts desconfiaban en seis y le apuntaban con sus armas, pero Yunza era quien los calmaba. Seis veía como aquella fémina era amable con todos en su recinto, cosa contraria con los machos, ella había visto como algunos Elites en batalla se comportaban con sus milicias, y quedaba atónita al comparar a Yunza con los monstruos con los que ella combatía, aun cuando fueran de la misma especie podía notar la gran diferencia que había.

Una mañana, como todas Yunza entro para llevar a seis al comedor tenía planeado enseñarle a seis un poco sobre la historia local, pero al entrar su mirada como ella quedo congelada, frente a ella esta una seis muy diferente a la que había visto en los últimos días.

-buenos días- dijo seis mientras quitaba la última pieza de su armadura, Yunza no podía creer lo que veía seis se había quitado la armadura, lo único que tenía era una malla nagra, que hacía ver la figura femenina y definida de seis.

Al notar que Yunza no respondía, seis se acercó a ella, parándose frente a ella, no dijo ni una sola palabra al principio.

-pensé que, tal vez no me verían como un peligro si yo, bueno me quitaba la armadura-

Yunza no decía ni una sola palabra tal vez ella tenía razón, y ahora que la veía lucía un poco más bajita sin ella, aunque para Yunza, seis jamás presento una amenaza, ahora sin la pesada armadura se veía aún más "inocente" e "indefensa". Por un momento Yunza sonrió al ver lo que seis había hecho, realmente sintió que todo podría mejorar entre ella y seis, siempre quiso saber que había debajo de esa armadura y lo que vio no tenía precio, realmente estaba satisfecha en que seis empezara a confiar más en ella.

-¿así que ese es tu verdadero yo?-

-¿mi verdadero yo?- seis quedo un momento analizando la pregunta, cuando vio a Yunza reírse un poco

-así que esta eres tú, sin armadura, sin algo pesado que te cubra, esta es _TU VERDADERA SILUETA, TU VERDADERO TU_ \- dijo aquella mujer, quien invitaba a seis a salir y tomar el desayuno, y valla sorpresa que seis daba, todos la veían atónitos en cuanto entraron al comedor las dos jóvenes se quedaron sin habla al ver a seis sin la armadura.

 **-buenos días Yunza señora nuestra-**

 **-buenos días jóvenes** -

Seis notaba como las miradas de aquellas jóvenes se posaban sobre ella y para ser honestos, seis emitía un desagradable aroma, producto de la combinación del sudor y de aquella comida que se le había derramado.

En cuanto terminaron seis, pidió a Yunza agua para hacia su cuerpo, la cual Yunza rio ante la idea de que seis se bañaría en su recamara, mando a un grunt que la llevara a donde seis podía bañarse.

Al llegar seis quedo impresionada por el lugar, el cuarto era algo grande, el piso parecía ser de mármol blanco, en medio había una especie de pileta casi ovalada de unos dos medros y medio de largo, la cual llegaba al fondo de una de las paredes, noto además que era algo profunda y desnivelada.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa cuando noto que un grunt entro y apretó unos cuantos botones de la cual de la parte de arriba caía agua, después de ver que aquella pileta estaba llena se retiró. Cuando al fin seis quedo sola, poco a poco empezó a quitarse la ropa, la dejo a un lado y se metió al agua, poco a poco ella fue quitando el exceso de mugre que tenía en su cuerpo, el agua había quedado turbia, pero eso no le importo a seis, realmente necesitaba eso, vio que la puerta se abrió y era Yunza quien al verla hizo que seis tuviera vergüenza de que la vieran desnuda, un gran sonrojo fue lo que había provocado la presencia de aquella fémina.

Yunza se acercó al mismo punto que el grunt había llegado, volviendo a oprimir varios botones incomprensibles para seis, de pronto el agua comenzó a descender la cual aterro de cierta forma a seis, en un movimiento rápido seis llevo sus brazos a cubrir sus pechos, estaba desnuda ante aquella mujer Sangheili quien vio divertida la escena, seis moría de vergüenza ahora más que nunca deseaba estar sola, Yunza noto el sonrojo de seis, quedo fascina con aquella forma de expresar la vergüenza, se acercó a seis poniendo en el piso algunas cosas extrañas que venían en diferentes contenedores, lo que parecía ser jabón líquido y sales de baño.

-veo que son aseados- dijo seis mientras poco a poco su sonrojo iba desapareciendo

Yunza solo sonrió y volvió a poner el agua para que ella terminara de bañarse, noto la malla protectora de seis en el suelo, la tomo y vio que junto a esta estaban dos extrañas prendas las cuales ella tomo con delicadeza

-¿Qué es esto?-

La mirada de seis se concentró en lo que aquella mujer había tomado, mientras ella estuviera ahí la vergüenza no le bajaría a la pobre de seis

-eso es… aaaammm es ropa interior-

Yunza noto aquellas prendas y las estiro para verlas mejor, realmente seis se sentía como el conejo de prueba estando en esa casa, no recordaba la vez en que se sentía así, ni siquiera sintió tanta vergüenza ni cuando se confundió y entro a los baños de hombres cuando estuvo con el equipo noble en donde por poco y la vieron semidesnuda, ni cuando ese mismo rato vio por error a Carter como dios lo trajo al mundo…

Realmente se sentía extraña en esas situaciones, Yunza se retiró llevándose con ella la ropa de seis, al verse sola empezó a darse un baño bien en forma, aunque jamás se había tardado mucho tiempo en una ducha, ella realmente necesita relajarse un poco, el aroma de aquel jabón era realmente agradable para el olfato de seis, se sentía más limpia, incluso más sana.

Yunza volvió a entrar, lo cual seis sumergió la cabeza dejando expuesta únicamente la parte de la nariz y los ojos, afortunadamente la espuma del jabón le era un gran aliado para ocultar su cuerpo, pero eso no duro mucho ya que de nuevo volvió a hacer que el agua disminuyera, esta vez seis se sentía molesta e incómoda, pronto noto que una gruesa línea de agua caía sobre su cabeza comprendió que ahora era para quitar el exceso de jabón que aún tenía en el cuerpo, en cuanto termino, Yunza le tendió un gran pedazo de tela casi cuadrada a seis para que se secara, no era exactamente una toalla terrícola, pero funcionaba igual, seis se cubrió con ella, pensando que tal vez eso sería su única ropa

-eh mandado a lavar tu ropa, y hacer más "ropa interior" para ti-

-gracias Yunza, esperare a que seque mi ropa para poder vestirme…-

Yunza sonrió y una pequeña carcajada salió, haciendo que seis se sintiera confundida

-¿sucede algo?-

-mi querida joven, tu no vas a vestirte con eso- rio un poco más fuerte –te eh dejado ropa en tu habitación-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, ve a tu cuarto y en cuanto te vistas te esperare en la biblioteca-

Seis salió de prisa del baño, hacia su habitación y vio que Yunza le había dejado un vestido maso menos de su talla, ella se lo puso, aunque se sentía incomoda al no tener ropa íntima puesta, pero debía decir que el vestido era hermoso, de la parte de las mangas le llegaban hasta el codo, su corte en el pecho era de tipo cuadrado que cubría perfectamente la parte del pecho, un gran alivio para seis, largo casi arrastrando al suelo, era de color lila con pequeños detalles en negro, de una tela gruesa la cual también era una gran ventaja para seis, se vio al espejo, realmente ese vestido la hacía ver hermosa, su piel por fin tenía su tono natural, y su cabello castaño la hacían lucir una mujer estética e "inocente", con sus manos comenzó acomodar su cabello, realmente ella no se reconocía a sí misma en el espejo. Recordó que Yunza la esperaba en la biblioteca, y salió casi corriendo hacia el lugar.

Algunos grunts al verla pasar comenzaron a reírse puesto a que nunca habían visto a alguien correr con un vestido puesto y menos si seis agarraba la falda para no pisarla, al llegar subió las escaleras lo mas rápido posible lo que casi provoca que seis cayera.

-lamento el retraso- dijo seis casi jadeando, Yunza junto a sus dos acompañantes, veían a seis estupefactas no podían creer que aquella humana que se veía totalmente feroz y peligrosa hoy se veía menos aterradora, para las jóvenes aun parecía un peligro, pero para Yunza se había convencido en ese mismo rato que seis era más inocente, que no trataría de hacerles daño

-seis, te ves…- hizo una pausa –muy hermosa, al parecer te queda muy bien ese vestido- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a verla mejor

Entro a la biblioteca y comenzaron la lección, ella seguía mostrándole un poco más de la cultura.

Había llegado la noche y seis se encontraba en su habitación limpiando su armadura y poniéndola en aquel closet, tal vez no la necesitaría en un tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que ella tenía que bajar la guardia. Pero por el momento no la necesitaba, al llegar al símbolo de su traje una inmensa melancolía se apodero de su cuerpo -noble- fue todo lo que dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima se escapó de su ojo derecho, con una mano limpio la traicionera lagrima y termino de limpiar su traje por dentro y por fuera, lo guardo y se acostó a dormir en aquella cama, realmente era más cómodo dormir con aquella prenda que seguir usando su armadura, pronto el sueño comenzó a ganarle se sentía muy agotada.

Fragmentos de varias cosas es lo que ella soñaba realmente no tenía un sueño fijo todo en era al azar, algunas cosas eran felices otras triste pero el hecho de seguir pensando en Noble la hacía sentir que todos sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, en especial la tristeza. Algunas lágrimas se escapaban entre sus sueños, realmente se sentían como golpes helados, pero tan pronto amanecía estos se fueron calmando.

A la mañana siguiente, seis despertó por los rayos de luz que se filtraban en la habitación notando que alguien estaba enfrente por la parte del closet, no notaba quien era por sus ojos entrecerrados, le costó un poco abrirlos y ver quien era.

-veo que limpiaste y guardaste tu armadura- sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz

-buenos días Yunza-

-te eh traído suficiente ropa, a la hora que quieras el baño está disponible- dijo aquella mujer mientras terminaba de colocar algunas prendas –fue difícil, pero mande hacer tus ropas interiores-

Seis se sintió un poco extraña al saber que alguien más había visto su ropa interior, realmente era el "bicho raro" de todo Sanghelios. No sabía cómo sentirse al estar entre aquella civilización, pronto recordó que la única en que confiar era Yunza, y ahora que lo analizaba ella era como su cuidadora, seis sonrió un momento, pero la duda se hizo presente ¿y si solo la quería para que fuera su mascota? Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir tomo el primer vestido casi igual que el anterior, excepto por el color era amarillo claro con detalles en naranja, tomo de nuevo lo que había usado de toalla, se fue al baño, donde un grunt la esperaba para ponerle el agua, esta vez seis observo más detalladamente cuales eran los botones para poder accionarlos ella sola. En cuanto el grunt se salió, se dio un baño rápido, se alisto lo más que pudo en el baño, y salió a dejar su ropa a su habitación, salió corriendo hacia el comedor pero noto que estaba vacío, escucho voces y se acercó al lugar, camino hacia la puerta que estaba enfrente y descubrió que llevaba a un pasillo ancho, camino unos cuantos metros y noto que Yunza hablaba con otros dos Sangheilis machos, se escondió en uno de los muros que sobresalían de la pared, noto que sus armaduras de Elites eran diferentes a las que había visto, pensándolo bien ni siquiera las había visto antes, deseaba saber que platicaban aquellos 3 cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, un grito suprimido fue todo lo que seis alcanzo a hacer

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en voz baja la más joven de las acompañantes –tendremos muchos problemas si te descubren-

-espera ¿puedes hablar mi lenguaje?-

-sí, te comprendo perfectamente, bueno no del todo pero, algo-

-¿y Yunza lo sabe?-

-no trates de cambiarme el tema, vamos regresemos al comedor antes de que esos dos te vean y metas en problemas a todo el Kaidon Vadam-

-espera que es un ¿Kaidon?-

-te lo explicare cuando regresemos a un lugar seguro-

Al llegar al comedor la más joven se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie para suerte de seis y de ella no estaba nadie, suspiro aliviada y se sentó con seis en una parte cerca de la puerta que conducía a su habitación

-veras en Sanghelios el Kaidon es quien contrala el estado, se puede decir que es el líder del clan o cuidad, pueblo o inclusive territorio, Yunza es parte del Kaidon, pero en eso no quiero entrometerme ella te lo dirá después-

-ya veo- dijo seis,- ¿Quién eran esos dos?-

-no lo sé, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, te quedo claro-

Seis asintió con la cabeza ambas se quedaron calladas sin verse ni una a la otra, realmente seis se sentía un poco incomoda al estar tan cerca de alguien que no fuera Yunza, de pronto la otra apareció y su mirada estaba un poco más alegre

 **-¿Quiénes están con yunza?-**

 **-por fin nuestros problemas se han arreglado… ¿Por qué la "cosa" esta tan cerca de ti?-**

 **-por nada en especial, Yunza me la ha encargado-**

 **-pues eso está a punto de cambiar, hoy en la mañana, dos naves tipo corbeta han aterrizado en el lugar, y se cree que en ellas viaja el que tanto ha esperado-**

 **-¿te refiera a…?-**

 **-así es, en unos instantes Yunza va ir a buscarlo, yo la acompañare, y más te vale que no te encariñes con eso** (señalando a seis) **hoy se acaban nuestros problemas-** dijo mientras iba a la dirección donde estaba Yunza hablando con esos 2 Elites

-¿Qué dijo?-

-tenemos muchos problemas, han vuelto a casa valientes guerreros, pero quizás entre ellos venga alguien que no deseo que te encuentres-

-¿a quién?-

-Yunza espera con fervor y fe que entre esos venga su hijo-

-¿hijo?- seis no podía creer que había escuchado, era obvio que Yunza no era una simple Sangheili, era una aristócrata, había estado viviendo con una líder de estado, le había confiado la historia de su pueblo y de su planeta, realmente esa mujer cuidaba demasiado bien de ella, seis realmente le costaba asimilar todo esa información, pero el temor invadió el cuerpo de seis, ¿y si ese "hijo" era alguien poderoso? ¿Y si entre ellos venia? Maldita sea su suerte se estaba esfumando otra vez

-oye, creo que mejor vamos a tu habitación y me quedo un rato contigo, les pediré a Pope y Yoyo que nos manden el desayuno a tu cuarto- seis no podía asimilar ahora, al parecer no era la única que se preocupaba por su bienestar, aquella Sangheili en lugar de parecerse a Yunza se parecía en cierta forma a Lendel, sonrió al recordarlo, ¿Qué será de el en el espacio?

Pronto la joven se llevó a seis hasta la habitación y ambas entraron, ninguna volvió a decir una palabra hasta que los dos Grunts llevaban la comida para ambas, seis noto que esta vez no era fruta sino una como masa casi liquida parecida a la avena terrícola, pronto el aroma dulce hizo que seis quisiera degustar el platillo, tenía un solo cubierto parecido a un cucharon la cual seis comió mejor esta vez

-valla que delicioso-

-lo sé, a mí también me encanta el Glosan-

Seis no podía creer que había entablado una pequeña conversación con una de ellas

-así que ¿ustedes son las acompañantes de Yunza?-

-sí, le debemos más que la vida- contesto la más joven

-¿la vida?-

-sí, somos de familias muy pobres y bueno, Yunza nos eligió para que nuestras familias pagaran sus deudas con la sociedad Sangheili, al ser protegidos por un Kaidon nuestras familias son productivas para mantener al pueblo y no ser, como te lo explico, una escoria-

-valla sistema-

-¿Cómo es el de tu hogar?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-como sobreviven los humanos, ¿Cómo es su sociedad?-

-casi lo mismo, somos más una colonia de obreros, campesinos, reproductores y guerreros-

-casi como la nuestra, soy Kamala-

-y yo, seis-

-creí que seis era un numero- dijo aquella fémina mientras una risita salió de sus mandíbulas

-es curioso, pero alguien más ya me dijo eso-

La mañana paso, seis y Kamala platicaban sobre cosas que tenían en común, ella le preguntaba lo mismo que Yunza, pero seis le respondía con menos detalles que a Yunza (ya que ella era más curiosa) pronto la tarde se asomaba y no había señales de la matriarca ni de la otra, pero eso estaba bien para ambas, realmente no deseaban que su supuesto hijo llegara.

Yunza había llegado con la decepción en su rostro, entre ellos no estaba su hijo, hacía tiempo que no sabía de él, las dudas no tardaron en salir, pero en eso recordó a seis, fue corriendo al comedor y noto que no había nadie, subió a la biblioteca y vio que estaba vacía, solo quedaba un lugar donde buscar, corrió y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y noto que seis y Kamala estaban charlando. Al verla Kamala se estremeció sabía que estaba en problemas, pero no sabía el grado

-Yunza, señora ¿Qué tal le ha ido?-

-Kamala ¿qué haces con seis?-

-me estaba acompañando lo lamento, ella no tiene la culpa- al ver como estaban ambas mujeres seis se echó la culpa, no quería que alguien saliera dañado, realmente odiaría si otro Sangheili se metería en problemas por su culpa.

 **-gracias Kamala, pensé que le habría paso algo malo-**

 **-espere mi señora que paso, ¿encontró a su hijo?-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que buscaba a mi hijo?-**

 **-Kasai me lo dijo-**

 **-no, me ilusione tanto, bueno vengan a cenar supongo que solo desayunaron** \- lo decía al ver los dos platos en el suelo

Ambas salieron atrás de Yunza

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto seis casi susurrando

-te has salvado, no vino con ellos-

La idea de que Yunza tenía un hijo a seis le sorprendió, pero la duda de quién era, para seis era algo que la preocupaba, y para que aquella fémina se asustara de su presencia significa que era un Elite poderoso no solo para el estado sino que también para las fuerzas armadas era algo que a seis le aterraba, sabía que debía estar preparada para lo que venía, y quizás sea a eso de lo que en sus sueños le advertía.

En una nave pequeña

 **-Señor estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de Sanghelios-** decía un elite de armadura blanca a uno de armadura amarilla que estaba sentado en la parte centro de la nave, el no quitaba la vista seria de la parte de enfrente en sus pensamientos solo se presentaba la manera de como erradicaría el problema

 _-"solo espera a que llegue a Sanghelios y yo mismo comenzare tu caza escoria"-_

Continuara…

Otro capítulo llega a su fin y debo agradecer que tengan la molestia de seguir leyendo mi historia… la verdad festejo cada comentario que me envían…. Los quiero muchísimo y espero responder cada duda y cada petición en la semana hay los adoro :3 y lamento que sea de nuevo relleno… pero ya pronto veremos acción los leo luego…

Por cierto lamento que sea corto


	9. Capitulo 9: Enemigo en casa

Hola, hola guapos, lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar pero tuve un gran inconveniente emocional, mi chico me bateo y pues, no me dieron muchos ánimos de escribir en estos días, pero bueno ya estamos aquí dándole seguimiento a mi historia, por cierto debo disculparme por los horrores que tenía el capítulo pasado pero ya los corregí, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia sin más que decir… Al FIC

HALO NO ME PERTENECE SI LO FUERA, SEIS SEGUIRIA CON VIDA

Recuerden:

 **Negritas: lenguaje Sangheili (no solo wort wort wort)**

" _pensamiento"_

Escritura de dialogo normal: lengua humana

Capítulo 9: Enemigo en casa

Pasaron los días y seis seguía acostumbrándose a la vida que llevaba en Sanghelios, realmente había ganado confianza en aquella casa, Yunza se mostraba igual de amable con seis, le había asignado como compañera de plática a Kamala, quien también había perdido su temor hacia seis, pero no obstante Kasai la otra acompañante, no estaba de acuerdo con que seis siguiera viviendo en aquella casa, y no podía hacer algo por que sabría que las consecuencias podían ser peores para ella.

Seis seguía aprendiendo cosas sobre Sanghelios había aprendido sus costumbres, tradiciones y gracias a Yunza entendió que ella no podía escapar fácilmente, Vadam sin duda era un estado de mayor importancia para el Covenant, en el estaban armerías junto con la academia militar más grande de todo Sanghelios realmente era una fortuna que Yunza la hubiera encontrado, traído y cuidado, realmente por su cuenta seis no hubiera podido sobrevivir, realmente estaba agradecida con ella por haberla salvado.

Año 2552,

Ubicación: Torre de Vadam,

Una pequeña nave aterrizaba en el patio de la prisión más grande e importante de Sanghelios el motivo, se le había informado a un comandante sobre la presencia de un humano, pero las cosas no eran exactamente buenas.

 **-bienvenido comandante Thel-** un Elite de armadura negra, estaba parado frente aquella nave, mientras veía como el Elite de armadura Amarilla baja junto con dos de sus Elites.

 **-recibí tu mensaje, y más vale que sea de vital importancia, sabes que estoy en un asunto importante, no me des la bienvenida, dime que fue lo que pasó exactamente-**

 **-como desees-** de su mano izquierda saco un informe, la cual se lo entrego de inmediato, al leerlo Thel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

 **-¿un humano estuvo aquí?-**

 **-aun esta, pero me temo que el humano escapo-**

 **-¿COMO PUDISTE DEJARLO ESCAPAR IMBESIL?-** Thel se abalanzó sobre aquel Elite de armadura negra, realmente quería matarlo, si no fuera por que salieron dos suboficiales Thel realmente lo habría asesinado **–buscare aquel humano y yo mismo acabare con él, tienes suerte de que no allá acabado contigo, quiero todos los informes acerca del humano ¿me entendiste**?-

Thel se regresó hacia su nave, volvió a revisar el informe realmente esto se veía muy mal, un humano había pisado tierra sagrada y lo que era peor estaba suelto en cualquier parte de Sanghelios, tramando algo para la destrucción del planeta o lo que era peor, recabando información y dársela a los otros asquerosos humanos.

Una parte en el informe hizo que llamara su atención, no era un simple humano era un Spartan.

La mirada de Thel pronto cambio a preocupación, aun le costaba asimilar que un spartan estuviera en Sanghelios, era de vital importancia encontrarlo y acabar con esa peste como diera lugar.

Sabía que era un peligro desde el momento que recibió el primer mensaje, donde solicitaban su presencia en Sanghelios, decía que un peligro estaba cerca y que necesitaba urgentemente su ayuda para erradicar a "esa escoria", pero jamás creyó que fuera de una magnitud muy grande.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza fue todo lo que le causo recordar todo lo que tuvo que dejar para que aquellos incompetentes no hicieran bien su trabajo, realmente necesitaba un descanso, pero su deber hacia qué tan siquiera la palabra "descanso" se le borrara de sus planes.

 **-comandante, eh aquí todos los informes del "demonio"-**

 **-esto va hacer muy agotador-** dijo entre dientes y comenzó a leer cada uno de las "hazañas" que el supuesto demonio había causado, enfureciendo más y más a aquel Elite que ya estaba harto de los humanos y su terca resistencia. Ahora realmente el necesitaba encontrar al humano y acabar con su vida con sus propias manos el descargaría su ira en contra del "demonio"…

Mientras tanto…

Seis estaba con las dos jóvenes acompañantes, Yunza les había ordenado a ambas enseñarle un poco de tejido, aunque Kasai aún no estaba de acuerdo que ella siguiera viviendo en aquella casa, no podía hacer nada en contra de la palabra de Yunza, en cambio Kamala, ella había ganado confianza suficiente para poder entablar una conversación con seis y realmente creía que seis no les haría nada malo. Seis se había dicho a si misma que si quería permanecer con vida tenía que hacer todo lo que Yunza dijera, además veía que solo era una Sangheili curiosa, no le haría nada malo, después de todo ella solo quería saber que había más allá de Sanghelios.

-maldita… sea, no de nuevo-

Ambas féminas voltearon a ver a seis, quien batallaba de nuevo con el grueso hilo y los dos palos de madera en forma de aguja, kamala rio un poco, y se le acercó a seis para ayudarla con su enredo, en cambio Kasai, solo veía con desprecio aquella humana.

 **-creo que eres la única que le tienes paciencia-**

Kamala observo a Kasai, y bajo la mirada, realmente era cierto, ella quería que seis no se sintiera excluida, aunque sabía que seis no debía estar ahí, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ya había sufrido antes, seis le había platicado por todo lo que paso antes de que Yunza la encontrara, sentía pena por seis, si ella hubiera vivido lo mismo no aguantaría ni un solo minuto.

-listo, creo que ya puedes volver a continuar-

-gracias Kamala-

Ambas volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, notaron que un grunt corría a toda velocidad, gritando y moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba, Kamala se levantó y corrió a alcanzarlo, al parecer algo importante estaba pasando.

Yunza estaba supervisando la comida, hacia un tiempo que seis llego a la casa y ella había dejado de supervisar algunas cosas en su propia casa, realmente aquella humana le había quitado tiempo que debía cumplir pero no estaba arrepentida, estaba muy satisfecha y feliz de haber encontrado a seis, había tantas cosas que siempre quiso saber sobre el espacio y sobre los humanos, realmente no eran como el Covenant lo describía.

 **-Yunza señora mía-**

 **-¿qué ocurre Kamala?-**

 **-una nave, ha aterrizado en la entrada-**

 **-¿estas segura?-**

 **-sí y la buscan señora mía** -

Yunza salió corriendo de la cocina, realmente no sabía que pasaba exactamente, pero quizás alguno de ellos le traería noticias sobre su hijo y que fue de él, si aún estaba vivo, a pesar de que sabía que papel desempeñaba, el temor de perderlo hacia que sus miedos crecían. Realmente quería que algún día el llegara, justo cuando llego a la entrada, tal como le había informado Kamala una nave estaba en la entrada, Yunza se acercó hacia esta, y lo que vio realmente no tenía precio.

 **-creo que tengo malas noticias para seis-** dijo Kamala mientras regresaba a la casa, corriendo y tropezándose por llegar al cuarto donde había dejado a seis con Kasai

 **-¿Cuál era la emergencia?-**

 **-tenemos que hacer algo, hay peligro-**

 **-¿a qué te refieres?-**

 **-no estoy segura pero… creo que él está aquí-**

 **-¿te refieres a?-…**

Yunza estaba que no se aguantaba las lágrimas vio como de aquella nave bajaba un Elite de armadura amarilla, ella corrió lo más rápido, en cuanto estuvo enfrente de él, lo abrazo.

- **me alegro que el gran viaje te allá traído con vida a tu hogar-**

 **-madre-** aquel Elite sonrió y abrazo a Yunza, era más alto que ella, realmente era una escena emotiva para cualquiera **–eh regresado, pero me temo que debo irme, solo vine a arreglar un problema de estado y en cuanto lo resuelva yo me iré de nuevo a mi labor-**

 **-¿Qué problema de estado?-**

 **-uno que después te explicare en cuanto esté resuelto-**

 **-Thel, hijo mío me alegra que estés aquí-**

Ambos entraban a la casa, Yunza realmente estaba feliz, por fin su hijo estaba en casa – **Thel ha vuelto-** dijo aquello en voz baja.

Kamala sin dudarlo tomo a seis del brazo y comenzó a jalarla, seis sorprendida por un momento se paró, haciendo que kamala cayera.

 **-¿Qué ocurre kamala?-**

 **-son malas noticias, por favor déjame ayudarte, ven sígueme, hoy dormirás en mi cuarto-**

 **-¿de qué hablas?-**

Por un lado Kasai estaba escuchando la conversación y decidió comprobar si era cierta su teoría, salió lo más rápido posible donde escucho la voz de Yunza y la voz de alguien más, era un Sangheili macho, por lo que dedujo que era su hijo –"tú ahora ha llegado demonio"- salió de nuevo a buscar a Kamala y a seis, quienes seguían en el pasillo, noto que Kamala estaba aterrorizada, podía ver que caminada en círculos alrededor de seis, mientras ella observaba preocupada a kamala

 **-kamala, Yunza quiere que vayas a verla, yo me encargo del humano-**

 **-¿de verdad arias eso por mí?-**

 **-ve o Yunza o su invitado podrían molestarse contigo-**

-seis, as lo que Kasai te diga, ella te mantendrá a salvo- acto seguido, kamala se fue por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo

-¿Por qué kamala esta tan alterada?-

-ya lo veras- dijo en voz baja aquella fémina, la cual solo hizo una seña para que la siguiera…

El estar lejos de casa hizo que Thel añoraba cada parte de su hogar, las ventanas, las pinturas cada detalle era mucho mejor de lo que el recordaba, estaba al fin en su casa, una sonrisa departe de Yunza salió, su felicidad se desbordaba realmente extrañaba demasiado a su hijo.

Thel seguía observando cada parte de la casa, sus recuerdos fueron llegando, realmente estaba orgulloso de aquel recinto que perteneció a sus generaciones pasadas y en algún momento pertenecería a sus futuras generaciones.

 **-valla que ya extrañaba este lugar-**

 **-es obvio, este es tu hogar-**

 **-y algún día este será el futuro hogar de tus nietos, y serán grandes Sangheilis de la cual puedas estar orgullosa-**

 **-con que sean tus hijos yo estaré orgullosa, no me importa quién sea la madre de ellos, mientras seas feliz con ella y tus hijos, yo siempre estaré orgullosa ¿te quedaras un tiempo verdad?-**

 **-madre, no quiero te ilusiones pero estoy aquí por una misión-**

 **-¿Misión?-**

Thel suspiro, no quería entrar en detalles, el hecho de recordarlo hacia que su ira regresaba, realmente él no quiera tratar ese tema con su madre, ya mucho tenía con que no la viera en un largo y pesado tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato, entro al comedor donde varios Grunts lo veían y lo saludaban respetuosamente.

 **-¿quieres que te preparen algo para comer?-**

Thel sonrió ante aquel acto maternal, se acercó a su madre y la brazo, ella era más baja que él.

 **-extrañaba mucho sus comidas, mi querida Yunza, madre-**

Yunza tomo aquel afecto y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, jamás pensó que volvería a tener de nuevo a su hijo.

 **-te eh extrañado como no tienes la menor idea-** dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro

 **-y yo a ti madre, pero sabes que debo defender el honor familiar-**

 **-sí, ese honor-** Yunza comenzó a sentir tristeza, realmente, odiaba que pensaran en la guerra como algo honorable, cuando millones de vidas se perdían, y solo para complacer a los jerarcas.

Pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio cómo su hijo se dirigía a los pasillos que conducían a la duela.

 **-yunza, señora mía, aquí estoy ¿Qué se le ofrece?-**

 **-¿kamala? Que haces aquí, yo no te eh mandado a llamar deberías estar con…-** una pausa y a Yunza le hizo volver a la realidad, recordó que seis estaba en una parte de la casa y si la veía su hijo…

 **-¿Dónde está seis?-**

 **-con Kasai pero ella me dijo…-**

Ambas mujeres se vieron y fueron corriendo en busca de seis.

Thel por su parte iba caminando rumbo a su habitación, viendo cada parte de la casa, sonriendo y recodando todo lo que vivió de pequeño, sus recuerdos iban y venían, algunos buenos, otros malos, otros felices y algunos tristes, pero aquella era una sensación de añoranza, extrañaba mucho su hogar, pronto noto algo extraño al fondo había una figura desconocida, aquella figura estaba sentada en uno de los muros, se acercó lo más rápido y cauteloso posible cuando de la nada noto que se movía, pronto fue corriendo hacia aquella figura.

Seis permaneció sentada en uno de los muros de la casa, Kasai le había ordenado que se sentara ahí mientras iba a buscar a Yunza, no entendía el por qué, así que lo hizo, si eran ordenes de Yunza tenía que obedecerla puesto a que ella la cuidaba. Kasai se había ido en busca de Yunza seis no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, un bostezo fue lo único que hizo antes de voltear a ver como un Elite de armadura amarilla se acercaba velozmente hacia ella. Seis se paró e intento correr pero estaba paralizada. Sus piernas no respondían, y cuando por fin reacciono era demasiado tarde aquel Elite la avía tomado del cuello levantándola del suelo con una sola mano, la estaba asfixiando, seis enterraba sus uñas en el brazo de aquel elite para tratar de salir de su agarre pero era inútil.

Seis seguía luchando y forcejeando el aire se agotaba de su cuerpo, ahora esteba segura que era su fin, valla fin, algo que ni ella espero venir, aunque sabía que este día llegaría realmente sabía que no saldría viva de esta.

Ya estaba empezando a desfallecer pero en eso, el grito de alguien al cual seis no pudo distinguir hasta cuando la soltó, seis cayó al suelo bruscamente, empezó a jalar grandes bocanadas de aire mientras veía como kamala se acercaba a ella. Noto a Yunza a un lado, gritando en su lengua natal mientras que el otro también gritaba, más que gritos eran rugidos, parecía que en cualquier momento ambos se agarrarían a golpes, seis observo como kamala intentaba ayudarla a que se pararan y regresaran a la habitación de seis, con cuidado seis se levantó y se apoyó en kamala.

Al llegar kamala la recostó en su cama, realmente estaba preocupada por seis.

-¿estás bien?-

-si ¿quién era el?-

-él es Thel, el hijo de Yunza-

Seis quedo impresionada, realmente estaba en serios problemas.

Mientras que en otra parte de la casa madre e hijo discutían sobre lo que había pasado

 **-¿un humano? ¿Es en serio madre?-**

 **-sí, y mientras este en esta casa, a ella no la toques-**

 **-madre, es justo por lo que vine, ese humano es un…-**

 **-ES QUE-**

 **-UNA AMENAZA PARA TODO SANGHELIOS-**

 **-SI FUERA UNA AMENAZA ¿NO CREES QUE YA NOS HABRIA ACABADO YA?-**

 **-Me llevare al humano-**

 **-ni te atrevas a tocarla-**

 **-yo soy quien decide sobre qué hacer o no sobre mi casa y si yo digo que se regresa a la torre y yo…-**

 **-pero yo soy tu madre, y esta aun es mi casa-**

Harto por no hacer entrar en razón a su madre decidió mostrarle todo el reporte que le habían dado

 **-mira lo que tu adorable humano hizo,-**

 **Yunza aun molesta no tomo nada, ni se dignó a verlos siquiera**

 **-madre, aquel demonio robo una nave en gran caridad e hizo explotar una donde venía rumbo hacia acá, en el transcurso mato a un Elite mayor, tomo de rehén a un Sangheili joven e hizo destrozos en una celda de la torre…-**

 **Mientes- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo –ella no es capaz de tan semejantes atrocidades, ella solo quiere sobrevivir-**

 **-madre ¿Cómo te hago saber que ella es una amenaza?-**

 **-ella no es una amenaza y punto-**

Aquella fémina se estaba hartando de la actitud de su hijo, realmente no había peleado con el nunca en la vida, y ahora ambos podrían dejar de hablarse por el orgullo que ambos poseían, Thel al ver como su madre se distanciaba decidió seguirla y abrazarla por la espalda

- **madre, entiende que lo que más me preocupa es que, alguien más la encuentre y ya sabes cuál es la pena por mantener enemigos o por protegerlos, no quiero que les pase nada malo, no quiero que los maten-**

Yunza sabía desde un principio lo que era mantener a seis en su casa, pero no le importaba, ella tenía demasiada compasión y eso la hacía diferente de algunos Sangheili. Volteo a ver a su hijo quien ahora estaba un poco calmado, con su mano derecha paso sus dedos sobre su rostro y parte del casco.

 **-solo quiero que respetes mi decisión-**

 **-madre, de acuerdo, no le are nada, siempre y cuando, ella no me provoque-**

 **Yunza sonrió y abrazo a su hijo –ya que ahora sabes dónde está el humano, ¿Qué te parece quedarte en la casa por un tiempo?-**

- **me quedare, pero no prometo que sea por mucho, me necesitan al frente, estamos en un importante movimiento que beneficiara al Covenant y traerá más honor a la familia Vadam-**

 **-ese honor, mientras estés aquí no quiero escuchar nada de ese honor, preparare la comida-**

 **-madre antes de que te vallas, quiero decirte que ocultes al demonio por un momento, vendrán a visitarme grandes generales y jefes de otros estados, supongo que las noticias de mi llegada se han esparcido por todo Sanghelios-**

 **-está bien Thel, are que te hagan un banquete especial por tu llegada** \- dijo Yunza mientras se dirigía a la cocina, realmente estaba feliz por tener a su hijo cerca pero su enojo con sus acompañantes no había cesado.

Thel por su parte estaba con un humor terrible, realmente no quería volverse a encontrar con el maldito demonio, no podía decirle a su madre de que clase era, aunque el sospechaba que ella ya lo sabía, se detuvo frente a una puerta, una sonrisa se formó en sus mandíbulas, en cuanto entro no pudo contener un suspiro la cual le hacía traer numerables momentos que había vivido en aquella habitación _**–eh vuelto a mi hogar-**_

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de seis, con paso firme entro a su cuarto a ver como seguía aquella humana, al entrar noto como ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo aterradas, seis estaba acostada en la cama un trapo húmedo sobre su cabeza, respirando con cierto temor

 **-Kamala, llama a Kasai, búsquenme en la cocina-**

Aquella joven salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, realmente veía a Yunza demasiado enojada, como para hacerle preguntas

-¿Cómo te sientes seis?- dijo yunza más cortes

-me siento mejor, aunque aún me duele la cabeza, señora ¿él es su hijo **?-**

-sí, y me temo que te tendré por un tiempo encerrada, vendrán algunos Sangheilis a ver a mi hijo, seguramente a saber que hay de novedad allá afuera y de algunas tácticas de guerra… seis lamento mucho lo que paso- dijo ella mientras salía del cuarto y cerrándolo con llave por primera vez –es por tu propio bien- dijo yunza mientras se alejaba a la cocina

Kasai, había observado toda la escena escondida en un muro al ver su plan fallido no tuvo remedio más que salir de ahí, pero en eso la pelea que escucho entre Yunza y su hijo realmente la hizo idear algo nuevo para provocar a Thel y hacer que él se deshaga de la plaga, pero para su mala suerte, Yunza la protegería aunque su vida se acabe en eso.

Estaba caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina cuando Kamala la encontró y se la llevo de la mano

 **-¿pero qué carajos te sucede?-**

 **-es Yunza y quiere vernos a ambas, y no parece muy feliz que digamos-**

Ambas féminas salieron lo más rápido posible, Kasai aria lo posible por parecer inocente ante Yunza

 **-hemos llegado Yunza señora-** dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

 **-estoy molesta contigo Kasai-**

 **-¿Qué ocurre mi señora?-**

Una bofetada fue todo lo que ella recibió de Yunza, Kamala jamás había visto tal comportamiento en su señora ama.

 **-¿CON QUE DESCARO DEJAS SOLA A SEIS?, THEL PUDO HABERLA MATADO- Yunza realmente estaba molesta, su ira podía verse en aquellos orbes reptilianos verdes –kamala ve al centro y asegúrate que traigan todo lo que les eh pedido a los grunts, y tú- dijo señalando a Kasai- de castigo, será limpiar todo el comedor, lavar y almidonar los manteles y estandartes que se colgaran para la cena de hoy ¿está claro?-**

Ambas féminas salieron a cumplir su deber, y una vez fuera de la vista de Yunza Kasai tomo a Kamala del brazo **–que le dijiste a Yunza-**

 **-solo le dije lo que tú me habías pedido que hiciera-**

 **-mientes, más te vale que te cuides tú también por que aquella cosa me las va a pagar muy caro, y donde le comentes a Yunza al respecto de esto porque te ira peor Kamala-**

Kamala estaba aterrorizada, realmente no quería que nada malo le pasaran ni a ella ni a seis, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que debía protegerse, ahora las cosas estaban poniéndose malas, no quería ni imaginarse que tan atroz podía llegar ser Kasai. Solo deseaba que las cosas se alivianaran un poco.

Seis yacía en su cuarto, viendo el techo, realmente estuvo a punto de morir en manos de aquel Elite que salió de la nada, ahora más que nunca debía idear un plan para poder escapar o cosas muy malas podrían aproximarse, valla que suerte tenia, las cosas no parecían mejorar, o tal vez sí.

Realmente ahora estaba en un tremendo lio, mientras el este en aquella casa más Elites podrían venir, y podrían descubrirla, no se imaginaba la tortura que le esperaba si alguien ajeno a ellos la descubrían… pero ¿y si en realidad el planeaba entregarla de nuevo al Covenant? El dolor de cabeza pronto se volvió migraña, realmente de una u otra forma estaba perdida, ¿y ahora como se salvara de esta? Las esperanzas se le estaban yendo, otra vez se sentía la seis miserable que había llegado a Sanghelios.

Continuara…

Eh aquí el final de otro capítulo, me va costando algo de trabajo pero aquí está, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentario, me hace seguir con la trama de la historia, y debo agradecer que me tengan paciencia… eso de no publicar tan seguido me está matando… pero bueno aquí le seguimos, posdata eh visto que desde que cortana se hizo malvada han emparejado al jefe con dos de sus compañeras, en lo personal me encanta la pareja del JEFEXKELLY aunque linda se está ganando terreno en las redes sociales… bueno el punto es que voy a hacer un fic 8mucho mas adelante) pero me gustaría que votaran por su favorita recuerden

#LINDA o #KELLY sin más que decir Dunk Mell fuera


	10. Capitulo 10: El reencuentro

Hola, bueno lamento mucho no actualizarlo muy seguido, sé que en alguno momento me lanzaran a un pozo de plasma TTnTT… ya no tengo perdón, pero, aquí seguimos dando lo mejor para que la historia continúe, por cierto, me mandaron un mensaje que me llamo mucho la atención, lo cual debo contestar en general: Thel aún no es el inquisidor, apenas estamos en los últimos días de Reach e inicios de halo CE…

Una cosita más, emm si me salto algunas cosas porque si sigo dándole importancia, la historia puede perder la idea, la trama seria aburrida y tediosa… lo siento si quedan dudas, pueden ¿Qué les parece si me ponen sus dudas? y yo con gusto se las resuelvo ya sean por medio del fic o por los comentarios

También lamento las fallas ortográficas, pero, casi no tengo tiempo de revisar los capítulos, pero tratare de ser más cuidadosa… sin más que agregar, vallamos al Fic.

Halo NO ME PERTENECE (por desgracia), le pertenece a Microsoft y a 343 industries

 **Capítulo 10: el reencuentro**

Seis despertó de otro de sus agobiantes sueños, jadeando se levantó de la cama, noto por medio de una de las ventanas altas que la tarde estaba a punto de terminar _, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?_ Dijo para sí misma, el recuerdo de Thel estrangulándola llego de repente, como si de nuevo lo estuviera haciendo. Toco su cuello, realmente sintió la mano de aquella criatura alrededor de su cuello, la imagen de aquel Elite apareció en su cabeza, recordó que estaba el peligro, mientras ella estuviera ahí estaría en peligro.

De pronto seis corrió hacia la puerta, trataría de huir –espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Piensas huir? Así, nada mas ¿huir?- una voz en su cabeza la hizo parar, ¿realmente pensaba huir?, seis miro el suelo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo ella huía?, ella se quedaba a dar batalla, ella jamás huía de una pelea, se quedaba y ganaba… y precisamente por eso, es que estaba ahora en aquella casa.

Por otro lado, un Elite estaba en su viejo cuarto arreglando, viendo y recordando cuanta aventura y suceso vivió en aquella recamara, todo estaba como cuando él se fue, o eso quiso creer. Poso su vista, cerca de su enorme cama había un cuadro que colgaba en lo más alto, su mirada estaba seria, al ver a los 3 Sangheili que estaban, uno de ellos era una fémina, cuyo vestido blanco la hacían lucir hermosa a la vista de cualquiera, los otros dos eran varones, uno de ellos era joven, casi un niño, quien estaba del lado izquierdo cuya ropa consistía en una especie de túnica, del mismo color al de su madre, y por último el Elite, quien se encontraba atrás del más joven, cuya armadura blanca mostraba la grandeza que tenía aquella familia: su familia, sus manos estaban en el hombro de su esposa e hijo.

Una tristeza invadió el cuerpo de Thel, realmente aquel cuadro le traía recuerdos y anhelos, anécdotas, aventuras y desventuras pero sobre todo, le traía tristeza.

-si estuvieras aquí, estarías orgulloso de mi- dijo refiriéndose a aquel Elite.

Pronto el salió de la recamara, se dirigió al salón principal de la casa, la noticia de su llegada pronto recorrió casi todo Sanghelios, muchos generales, aristócratas, guerreros, sabios y comerciantes comenzaron a ir a ver al gran guerrero que se había formado, además de que él era dueño y heredero de una parte del majestuoso estado Vadam, que estaba en su máximo apogeo.

Al ir recorriendo millones de visualizaciones de él en su infancia, era como reviviera cada momento que paso en su hogar.

 **-Thel-** dijo su madre quien estaba acompañada de otros 4 Elites, no se había dado cuenta en que momento ya había llegado aquella parte de la casa

- **General Thel Vadam, es un gran honor verle de nuevo ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?-**

Thel por un momento dudo en hablar, su madre estaba cerca, y no es porque las hembras tuvieran prohibido escuchar cosas de la milicia, sino porque ella tenía a un humano resguardado.

 **-bien, el objetivo fue cumplido-**

 **-y ¿Cuál era el objetivo?-** aquella pregunta helo a Thel y más cuando vino de la boca de su propia madre. Las cosas se pondrían tensas puesto que aquellos 4 Elites esperaban con ansias la respuesta, la pensó por un momento hasta que…

 **-la cena está servida señora mía-** Kamala había entrado en un buen momento para Thel, el suspiro por un momento se había salvado de otra discusión con su madre, ahora lo único que le quedaba es que ninguno de los 4 hablara sobre el humano en Sanghelios, ni mucho menos la cristalización del mundo humano.

Pasado un tiempo seis estaba en un rincón del cuarto discutiendo consigo misma acerca de si salir huyendo, o quedarse a esperar la muerte o tratar de luchar un poco, realmente necesitaba un plan. La noche ya había caído por lo que estaba casi a oscuras en su cuarto, no podía dormir, sus propios remordimientos estaban con ella, haciendo y diciendo lo que podría o no. Las cosas se podrían al rojo vivo mientras siga viviendo en aquella casa

-hola seis- la voz de Kamala se escuchó desde la puerta, ella no se había dado cuenta en que momento había entrado, venía con un grunt atrás, quien traía dos platos de comida, ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada desde la mañana.

-puedes irte Pampa- dijo la fémina, quien se acercó a una parta del cuarto donde yacía el interruptor de las luces, las lámparas prendieron de un tenue color ámbar, luego tomo los platos y se acercó a donde estaba seis

-Yunza, me pidió que te diera de comer, te acompañare a cenar-

-gracias Kamala- la voz de seis casi podía escucharse –pero no tengo hambre- aunque eso era una mentira, seis ya no quería estar cerca de ningún Sangheili, realmente necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabía cómo, ni a quién recurrir, en eso Kamala se acercó más y le puso el plato en frente a seis

-estas preocupada por Thel ¿verdad?-

Había dado en el clavo, seis no aparto la mirada, a pesar de que había acertado, quería llorar pero por alguna extraña razón, sus lágrimas no salían.

-yo, también estaría asustada si, estuviera en tu situación, pero ten por seguro de que, Yunza va a protegerte, cueste lo que le cueste, ella no dejara que él, te haga daño-

-suena tan fácil, pero, creo que Yunza solo alargara mi muerte-

Kamala no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza, tal vez seis tenga razón, tal vez Thel, la convencerá de que la regrese a la prisión, o tal vez Thel se la llevara de vuelta a gran caridad donde será torturada hasta asesinarla. Realmente quería ayudar a seis, a volver con los suyos y escapar de la muerte, pero lamentablemente ella no podía hacer mucho.

Después de un rato la fémina, retiraba los platos, estaba dispuesta a irse, pero noto que seis no había comido lo suficiente, suspiro y le dejo su plato por si deseaba comer más adelante.

-vendré mañana a hacerte compañía, muchos Sangheilis vendrán a ver a Thel, al parecer hizo algo demasiado importante y muy honorable para nuestra comunidad-

Después de eso seis quedo sola, por otra parte, kamala sentía mucho temor de que Thel le hiciera algo, tal vez seis tenía razón, pero, como decía su madre, _ **"la vida te ara feliz, muy feliz, pero primero te enseña a ser fuerte"**_ … tal vez seis puede tener una oportunidad para vivir y quizás ser libre. Si tan solo ella podría salvar a seis, lo aria a toda costa.

Kamala había llegado a la cocina, estaba a punto de limpiar su plato, cuando las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Se sentía mal por seis, sentía que ella corría mucho riesgo, sentía empatía por esa humana, a la cual muchos de su misma especia odiaban, realmente seis, no era lo que muchos decían, y cuestionaba un poco sobre el Covenant, ¿realmente ellos tenían razón? ¿Tenían razón en mandar a aniquilar a los que se defienden? Valla dudas que tenía, si alguien la escuchaba se metería en serios problemas

 **-pensé que estarías dormida ya-**

Aquella voz hizo que secara rápidamente sus lágrimas, realmente la había sorprendido

 **-mi señor, yo pensé que, estaría con sus invitados, a todo esto ¿Qué hace aquí? -**

 **-solo vine por algunas cosas, además de que me está dando jaqueca allá, no pensé que sería un interrogatorio** \- una pequeña risa por parte de Thel confundió a Kamala quien aún seguía sorprendida ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

No tardo mucho cuando Thel salió de la cocina, realmente se veía estresado.

 _-¿interrogatorio?-_ se dijo Kamala para sí misma, ¿Qué cosa habrá hecho para que se sintiera como un interrogatorio?

Seis estaba acostada ahora observo el plato de comida, de nuevo de la noche a la mañana volvió a ser prisionera, tenía a un enemigo en aquella casa, sus días ahora estaban contados, la imagen de Thel mientras la ahorcaba estaba muy presente en ella, no había forma de como borrar aquella imagen no mientras él estuviera en aquella casa, de pronto la puerta se abrió, seis casi salto de la cama, realmente estaba un poco asustada.

-¿Kasai? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-solo vengo a decirte que no te pongas cómoda, Thel acabara contigo, escuche que él fue quien destruyo Sistema Épsilon Eridani- dijo aquella joven Sangheili que tenía toda la intensión de hacer que seis se muriera del miedo, y lo había logrado.

Aquellas dos palabras hicieron que seis se sorprendiera, puesto a que ese sistema era el mismo al que pertenecía Reach.

-y una cosa más, todos los planetas que pertenecieron han sido cristalizados- dijo con toda maldad, aquella joven solo había ido a la habitación de seis para hacerla sentir mal, su risa se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación, seis ahora volvió a estar sola, estaba asustada, triste y temerosa.

Pronto las lágrimas le salieron él fue el culpable de que millones de vidas se perdieran, por él, la UNSC la había llamado, por el todo un sistema había caído, por él, todos los planetas habían sido cristalizados en especial, -Reach- por él, ella había perdido a sus amigos y colegas, por él, ella lo había perdido todo…

-MALDITO SEAS THEL- seis grito todo lo que pudo, en todo el universo, en todas las galaxias, en todos los planetas y en todo Sanghelios ¿Por qué carajos fue a parar en la casa del peor enemigo? Realmente se sentía devastada, ya nada importaba ahora, estaba perdida, quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella muriera

-Carter, Kath, Emile y Jorge, les falle… ya no puedo ser fuerte, por Thel, ustedes están muertos, por Thel el planeta cayo por él y por el… miserable Covenant, ustedes están muertos, ¿Por qué ustedes y?… no yo- seis se acurruco en una esquina, aun cuando tenía la cama en frente prefirió estar en una esquina, realmente mucho ya no tenía sentido, seguía preguntándose porque no murió con ellos, o porque no murió en lugar de ellos.

Así estuvo por un tiempo hasta que por fin se había dormido.

Al fin la casa estaba vacía, la única que quedaba era Yunza quien recogía las tazas y platos que habían utilizado para aquella cena, mañana sería un gran y agotador día, aún seguía pensando que era un sueño, su hijo estaba ahí con ella, -si tan solo estuvieras aquí Xenón, estarías orgulloso de el- dijo mientras salía de la cocina a descansar a su cuarto, en el camino, vio la puerta de seis, se detuvo un momento, poso sus manos en aquella estructura metálica, escucho unos cuantos sollozos, pero no entro, continuo su camino directo a su habitación. Al entrar ella vio un cuadro donde estaba ella y su esposo cargando a un pequeño Sangheili bebe, a su hijo. La melancolía ahora había ganado parte de sus pensamientos.

-bienvenido a casa hijo-

.

.

.

.

.

Seis sintió como la cabeza le dolía, estaba despertando, su visión era nublosa pero por lo que veía era un lugar casi oscuro. La joven spartan estaba confundida, no sabía qué clase de lugar era aquel sitio, pronto sintió una cadena rodeando su pie derecho, era de metal frio sobre su piel desnuda, ahora que lo pensaba estaba descalza, de hecho no sintió ropa, estaba ¿desnuda?, llevo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo para comprobarlo, pero en efecto si estaba desnuda, pronto sintió otra en su cuello tenía una cadena como si fuera un animal, estaba atada del cuello y de su pie derecho. Se asustó de pronto cuando entre los pocos rayos de luz, alguien se acercaba cautelosamente, seis estaba asustada, pronto vio de quien se trataba y era nada más ni menos que Thel, quien sonreía con sus mandíbulas, quedo frente a seis, quien agarro de los brazos para que quedara parada. Seis estaba confundida y algo aterrada ¿Qué pensaba hacerle? Un sinfín de dudas, comenzaron aparecer en su cabeza, quien de inmediato bajo su mirada, de pronto sintió como uno de los dedos de Thel comenzó a subir desde su ombligo hasta finalmente su mentón, llevando de nuevo su cabeza en alto para que lo viera, él sonrió maliciosamente, seis estaba completamente aterrada, Thel llevo su cabeza hasta la altura del oído

-no te confíes mucho, porque yo, seré quien te lleve a tu destrucción, hay tantas formas de como aniquilarte que no puedo esperar a hacerlas-

Después de eso tomo a seis de la cabeza con ambas manos y la azoto muy fuerte contra el suelo. Para luego desaparecer riendo entre las sombras.

Seis despertó de golpe, comenzó a sudar, aquello era una horrible pesadilla, ella llevo sus manos para tocar su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que en efecto, había sido un sueño.

-tranquilízate, fue un sueño, un simple sueño- se dijo mentalmente –no pasa nada-

-no pasa nada- al escuchar esa voz seis llevo sus manos hacia su cara y se cubrió los ojos, en cuanto se quitó las manos, se dirigió a prender las luces, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido una ilusión, no estaba con nadie, estaba sola en aquel inmenso cuarto. Volvió apagarlas y se acostó a volver a dormir. " _valla noche que nos espera"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente toda la casa Vadam estaba agitada, algunos grunts estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, limpiando, otros poniendo impecables máteles blancos en las mesas, otros acomodando diferentes utensilios, otros desempolvando cuadros y colocando estandartes con el escudo de la familia, alrededor de la entrada. Realmente hoy sería una gran ocasión.

Seis despertó algo cansada, algunos rayos se filtraban en la habitación, con mucho cuidado seis se sentó para asimilar algo de lo poco que se acordaba, noto como la puerta estaba entre abierta, por un momento seis no se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola

-buenos días seis- dijo una alegre Yunza, quien acomodaba diferentes libros, pergaminos, plumas y tintas en un pequeño escritorio improvisado.

-buenos días Yunza- contesto la joven muy secamente

-te traje algo para que te entretengas, no es mucho pero te servirá, mientras mi hijo está aquí-

" _Su hijo el horrible monstruo"_ , pensó seis, realmente se le había olvidado aquella criatura.

-arregle el baño para ti, ¿Por qué no vas y te das uno ahora?-

-¿ahora? ¿Y por qué no más tarde?-

-me temo que en unas cuantas horas, la casa se llenara de varios Sangheilis importantes, Thel se ha vuelto muy reconocido entre las trapas-

-entiendo- dijo seis mientras se paraba para tomar una prenda, su toalla y salir directamente al baño.

En el camino noto como los grunts corrían de un lado a otro, llevaban cosas en sus brazos, e incluso vio como uno se cayó mientras trataba de acomodar una especie de bandera en aquel pasillo.

Tal como le dijo Yunza, el baño estaba arreglado para seis, ella comenzó a desvestirse, dejando a un lado su ropa, tomo un poco de aire y se metió lo que parecía ser una bañera, se estaba relajando tanto, el agua estaba tibia, el olor a las sales de baño la tranquilizaron un poco, Yunza le había dejado un poco de jabón líquido aromático, el olor era parecido a la lavanda terrestre, ese baño le cayó muy bien, hasta que…

-¡¿PERO QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!-

Al voltear a ver, estaba su mayor pesadilla en la entrada, seis llevo por instinto sus manos a la altura de sus pechos, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

-yo… ammm… la señora Yunza me dijo que podía asearme-

-lárgate AHORA- el rugido fue tan fuerte que pudo escucharse hasta en los rincones más alejados del baño, pero seis ni siquiera le hizo caso.

-olvídalo, no andaré desnuda a medio bañar, será mejor que tú te largues- seis siguió bañándose ahora, en eso Thel se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y la tomo de uno de los brazos la jalo hasta tenerla a la altura de la cara

-no seas insolente humano, te largaras y me dejaras en paz- debido al jabón, seis se le resbalo de las garras de Thel, cayendo de nuevo al agua.

Seis estaba jadeando, parte de aquella agua se le había metido a las fosas nasales

-quiero que te vayas- dijo Thel como última advertencia

-al menos deja que termine- dijo ella mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara

-de acuerdo, humana insolente-

Seis comenzó a tallarse de nuevo, pero observo que aquel Elite no se había ido de aquella habitación

-¿no piensas irte?- pregunto seis mientras volvía a cubrirse sus pechos con sus brazos

-solo apresúrate- se había sentado en una esquina observando molesto a seis

-no, podre acabar si tú me observas- dijo ella apenada

-tranquila, tú no me apeteces en lo absoluto, no eres deseable-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que ella se sonrojara, ¿de vergüenza?, no, tal vez de enojo, realmente ¿Qué se creía para decir que ella no era deseable?, ¡por supuesto que ella era deseable para cualquier hombre! ¡Incluso para cualquier Spartan!

Seis se bañaba lo más rápido posible, tomo su toalla y justo cuando ella termino de envolverse en aquella toalla sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo, era Thel que la volvió a sostener para llevarla a la puerta, para que el pudiera por fin disfrutar de un baño.

Seis estaba semi-desnuda afuera del baño, no tuvo de otra tenía que irse a cambiar a su cuarto, camino con mucho cuidado, vio algunos grunts reírse, por la cual seis lo tomo como humillación.

Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta y empezó a vestirse ¿Cómo se atrevió aquella bestia a dejarla desnuda? Ella había llegado primero al baño, el baño era suyo por derecho. Con cuidado tomo las piezas de ropa que había llevado, al menos la cosa esa, la había dejado tomar su ropa, hasta que noto que había una prenda que hacía falta –hay no- dijo ella antes de ponerse completamente roja.

.

.

.

.

.

Thel arreglo todo para que el tomara un refrescante y relajante baño, la "demonio" lo había hecho enfadar, estaba completamente furioso que bien pudo haberla matado, pero el hecho de que su madre lo prohibiera, hizo que se controlara, se metió a la bañera, y poco a poco fue quitando el exceso de mugre que tenía, hacía mucho que no tomaba un baño como esos, sus duchas eran cortas y solo se daban en escasas ocasiones, la guerra contra los humanos lo tenían tan ocupado que no pensaba en su higiene, ¿y quién si?, batallar tanto con "aquellas viles e inteligentes" criaturas mantenían ocupado todo el Covenant. Se paró de aquella tina para poder quitar aquella inmunda agua turbia y colocar nueva para terminar su aseo cuando, un extraño trozo de tela negra llamo su atención, se acercó a ver aquella minúscula prenda, nunca había visto algo así, con ambas manos tomo cada uno de los extremos y comenzó a estirarlo, luego toco la tela de algodón, volvió a estirarlo, esa cosa era nueva para él, ¿Qué clase de extraña cosa era esa prenda? Era muy inusual, dejo de estirarlo y volvió a su baño, realmente quería relajarse un poco, ese día sería el más agotador de su vida.

Seis ya estaba vestida, y se debatía en recuperar aquella prenda, que había dejado en el baño, tal vez con algo de suerte él ni siquiera las allá visto, estaba a punto de salir cuando Kamala abrió la puerta, llevaba dos platos de comida uno para seis y el otro para ella.

-es la hora del desayuno- dijo muy sonriente aquella Sangheili

-gracias- dijo seis algo apenada con un toque de molestia

-¿está todo bien?-

-NO, ¿THEL ENTRO AL BAÑO Y QUE CREES QUE PASO?-

-¿acaso el…?-

-me vio desnuda y se me olvido una prenda íntima-

-espera, ¿TE VIO DESNUDA?-

-si-

-¿intento tocarte?-

-solo me jalo el brazo… ¿Por qué?-

-pero ¿no te manoseo o sí?-

-no-

-qué alivio-

-¿Cómo que, qué alivio? ¡ME VIO DES-NU-DA!-

-cálmate, al menos no te hizo algo más que intentar seducirte-

-dijo que no era apetecible- al último de aquella frase seis se sentó molesta, con los brazos cruzados en la cama.

Kamala se sentó al lado de ella y ambas comenzaron a comer el desayuno, que consistía en puré de alguna fruta nativa. El sabor semi-acido con un toque dulce hizo que a seis le disgustara un poco.

.

.

.

Thel terminaba de ponerse la armadura en su cuarto, aquella pieza de ropa estaba encima de su cama, la observaba más de la cuenta, en cuanto a cabo salió rumbo al comedor, donde su madre lo esperaba para el desayuno

 **-querido buenos días-** saludo su madre tan feliz como emocionada

 **-buenos días madre-**

 **-siéntate, les ordenare que te sirvan-**

Thel observo como su madre se levantaba, ella era una madre muy protectora y muy amorosa. Sonrió al recordar cómo era ella con su padre, ella era una esposa ejemplar, jamás había visto un amor como el que se tenían el uno al otro, hasta aquella tragedia.

 **\- ¿todo bien? -**

 **-sí, madre, todo en orden-**

Yunza sonrió se sentó a un lado y comenzaron a desayunar, la mañana pasaría rápido, peor la tarde sería algo jovial y escandalosa.

Thel extrañaba mucho su hogar y en especial a su madre, aquella Sangheili era una de las que más quería, y no por el hecho de que fuera su madre.

 **-ya te echaba de menos** -

Su madre bajo el bocado, sonrió y con una pequeña lagrima toma la mano de su hijo

 **-y yo como no tienes ni idea, querido hijo-**

Había pasado más de unas horas desde que había desayunado, Seis observo el techo, realmente tenia emociones a todo lo que daba, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, en el tiempo que llevaba peleando jamás se había sentido así, había tenido que suprimir cada uno de sus estados de ánimo, de sus sentimientos… de sus emociones.

Suspiro, realmente se sentía mal, ¿Dónde quedo aquella mujer que era fría?

 _\- "se quedó en Reach"-_ se dijo mentalmente

Tenía que buscar la solución tenía que buscar una salida, tenía que comenzar a ser ella de nuevo.

-tengo que idear un plan- se dijo a si misma -tengo que salir de aquí como de lugar-

No había notado que tenía la puerta abierta, seis de inmediato salió, pero luego recordó que estarían varios Elites, Kamala, le informo sobre la "reunión".

Seis volvió a su habitación, pero tal vez si todos, estarían en un solo lado ella podría escapar, solo necesitaba planos o un mapa del lugar

\- "La biblioteca"- pensó ella, tenía que correr sin ser vista por alguien, salió y fue por el largo pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, en eso su mirada se fijó en una sombra que se aproximaba

-demonios- se dijo mentalmente, se escabullo hasta un pasillo anexo, corrió lo más que pudo, hasta que encontró una habitación, tenía la puerta abierta, se metió y espero a que el dueño de la silueta se alejara, la habitación era enorme, más grande que la de ella, noto además que la cama también era grande, tenía un closet tallado en madera, las puertas eran corredizas, había ropa de todo tipo,

\- "quizás esa era la habitación de Yunza o tal vez de algunas de sus acompañantes"- en eso escucho pasos, sin dudarlo seis como pudo se metió al closet dejo una pequeña abertura porque ya no alcanzo a cerrarlo todo

En cuanto vio, era Thel quien había entrado, tenía una mano una especie de manuscrito, en cuanto se fue, seis salió sin hacer ruido

\- ¿Qué hacia el ahí? –

seis salió de la habitación, fue una suerte que Thel no hubiera dejado la puerta cerrada, con cuidado intento volver por el mismo lugar, pero, en frente de ella estaba el, hablando con otros dos Elites. Seis se maldijo mentalmente, al parecer la reunión ya estaba empezando.

No tuvo de otra más que regresar a la otra habitación y buscar otra opción, otra salida.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación, abrió el closet, su curiosidad le llamaba, tal vez encontraría algo que la ayudara a pasar desapercibida, y ahí estaba la respuesta…

 **-…espero grandes cosas de ustedes jóvenes, prodigios de Vadam-** la voz de Thel resonaba ante aquellos dos jóvenes, eran hijos de un mercader, su padre le había pedido a Thel que les diera consejos a sus dos hijos, ellos estarían en la academia militar en poco tiempo.

 **-si señor-**

 **-Thel-** la voz de su madre resonó del otro lado del pasillo -los invitados están llegando, debes venir-

- **jóvenes, pueden irse-** Thel realmente se sentía algo hostigado, era cierto, él era el más importante Elite ahora, el más joven de toda su familia en volverse capitán, el más joven en ser general y era el más joven en destruir mundos humanos, era obvio que él era muy importante en el ámbito militar, social e incluso políticamente hablando. Hijo de un gobernante, era más que obvio que él tenía que tener fama ante aquel poblado, ante todo el Estado de Vadam.

Sin embargo, no pasaba de medio día, cuando noto que casi todo el estado ya estaba en su casa para felicitarlo. En cuanto entro al salón donde se hacían diferentes reuniones, sintió como las miradas de cientos de Elites, Sangheili importantes, mujeres y demás, lo aclamaron. Felicitando cada uno de sus logros…

 _ **\- "esto será largo"-**_ pensó para integrarse a todos los que ya estaban reunidos ahí.

En otra parte de la casa una silueta cubierta por una especie de capa pasaba por enfrente de dos jóvenes Elites, quienes no tuvieron la molestia de preguntar quién o qué era

\- ¿funciono? - pensó seis algo desconcertada, jamás creyó que ese plan funcionaria, le tomo un rato encontrar la capa, después tomo una especie de prendedor que sostenía la tela de la capa, tenía un símbolo raro, pero, mientras no sacara los dedos para sostener los pliegues de la capa eso le funcionaria. llego como pudo a la biblioteca, pero estaba cerrada, se maldijo cientos y cientos de veces, realmente esperaba poder salir de ahí, volvió a regresar a su cuarto, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez, había mapas y planos en la habitación de Thel, pero ¿Cómo daría con ella? Aquella casa tenia bastantes habitaciones, debía buscar en todas y esta era una valiosa oportunidad, el no estaría muy al pendiente de lo que ella hacia o no, estaba ocupado con lo de la "reunión", este era el momento adecuado, tenía que ser discreta, ahora tenía un plan buscar la habitación de él y revisar si tenía algo que la ayudara aplanear su escape.

Paso por los pasillos buscando algún indicio de que alguna puerta fuera la de Thel, pero en eso, escucho ruido, se puso coloco bien la capa y siguió caminando, unos de los pasillos que ella había tomado conducía a la parte del salón principal donde estaban varios Sangheilis, seis sintió que se hiperventilaba, realmente estaba aterrada con aquel suceso, si era descubierta podría morir en esos instantes, retrocedió un poco, pero choco de espaldas con alguien.

Thel era llevado de un lado a otro, no había hembra o macho, que le preguntaran sobre la guerra o cuestiones personales entre _**"¿ya sabes con quien tendrás hijos?",**_ o _ **"tu padre estaría orgulloso"**_ e incluso _**"espero que te cases pronto, aunque tienes la espada eres parte del Kaidon y tu deber es darle hijos al estado Vadam**_ **".** Realmente era más un interrogatorio. En eso vio algo que llamo su atención, sabía que algunas mujeres cuando están comprometidas usaban capas para que ningún otro macho se les acercara, pero ver a una con el emblema de Vadam en su espalda era algo inusual, estaba a punto de ir a verla cuando un general lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo donde había más.

 **-Thel, queremos hablar sobre algunas cosas-**

Thel no pudo acercarse a ella.

Seis se dio la vuelta sin subir la mirada, solo quería alejarse de ahí, comenzó a retroceder para que dejara pasar aquel Elite de armadura blanca

 **-con cuidado-** seis pensó que le había dicho algo malo, pero solo se alejó de ella

-estuvo cerca- se dijo y decidió volver, cuando, entre la multitud había algo o más bien alguien, seis no dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo rumbo a lo que vio, entre toda la multitud. Estaba unos pasos, pero algo dentro de ella no estaba segura de que fuera el, dudo en hablarle puesto a que estaba con un capitán

-Lendel- dijo algo apenada seis

De inmediato el joven Elite volteo a verla, pero ella se alejaba, comenzó a seguirla, realmente tenia curiosidad de saber quién era aquella fémina.

Seis no noto que era seguida, y no solo por el sino por una hembra. En cuento se alejó, se recargo en un muro, estaba lo suficientemente lejos cuando se quitó la parte de la capa de la cabeza.

\- ¿se... seis? –

Seis miro asombrada Lendel estaba atrás de ella

-sí, ¡ERES TU! SEIS ESTAS VIVA- de inmediato Lendel abrazo a su amiga humana, levantándola del suelo -no puedo creerlo-

Seis se sintió feliz al saber que él, estaba bien

-lendel, pensé que algo te había pasado, yo, me alegro que estés vivo-

-pensé que, te habían matado, pero aquí estas-

-pensé lo mismo-

Seis se cubrió la cabeza, tomo a lendel y ambos salieron del lugar

Thel se sentía incómodo, no recordaba las reuniones fueran tan, agotadoramente abrumadas, pensó que sería una simple y pequeña bienvenida, pero parecía que todo Vadam estaba teniendo una fiesta en su propia casa, el salón principal estaba lleno de capitanes de flota, algunos comerciantes, futuros guerreros y demás. Salió a tomar aire fresco cuando vio que aquella fémina, la joven de la capa se llevaba de la mano a un Elite menor, decidió seguirlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero al parecer tenia compañía.

Seis llevo a Lendel a un pasillo retirado, se alegraba mucho de que él estuviera bien.

-por primera vez me alegro de encontrarte seis, yo pasé por la torre, pero pensé que habías muerto-

-yo pensé que te habían hecho daño, pensé que ya estarías luchando allá fuera-

-fue una larga historia, pero, están buscando que yo entre a algunas de las filas para combatir a tu gente… no quiero hacerlo-

En eso, la vista de seis posó su vista en el pasillo, vio a alguien parado frente a ella

-no puede ser- dijo la voz de una fémina

-Kamala yo…-

\- ¿la conoces Lendel? – dijo seis sorprendida

-si yo… ¿se conocen? –

Kamala no sabía que decir, estaba ahí parada frente a Lendel y frente a seis

-kamala, es mi hermana-

\- ¿Qué? Ustedes son ¿hermanos? –

-así es seis, ¿de dónde se conocen? –

-recuerdas cuando te platique de la nave, y de que por mi culpa habían golpeado a un Elite… Lendel era de quien te hablaba, lamento mucho lo que paso tu hermano por mi culpa-

Kamala estaba impresionada por eso, ahora no se sentía mal por querer ayudar a seis. Ya no era la única que quería que aquella humana encontrara la forma de salir de su planeta.

Thel observaba y escuchaba la conversación, realmente sintió una ira al saber que aquella fémina era la humana, pero no podía dejar que la vieran los demás, puesto a que si alguien la llegaba a saber de su existencia toda su familia correría el riesgo. Decidió irse de nuevo al salón para no generar sospechas de su ausencia.

Kamala y seis platicaban todo a Lendel, él estaba decidido a sacarla de ahí como diera lugar, ahora seis tenía un poco más de apoyo, puesto a que también Kamala la ayudaría a salir de ahí, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadosa ya que si fallaba no solo ella tendría consecuencias si no que también Kamala o Lendel. La compasión de seis crecía, era algo que aprendió gracias a ellos, pero también la duda estaba a su máximo punto, realmente seis tenía que ser astuta o de lo contrario solo estaría alargando su muerte y atrayendo al peligro, y eso no lo permitiría, su antiguo YO regresaría y de eso estaba segura.

Continuara…

Hola a todas gracias por leer una vez más, en serio lamento mucho, pero mucho mi ausencia, las vacaciones no siempre te permiten hacer lo que planeas, en mi caso lo siento muncho tardo siglos en actualizar lo siento mucho. Por cierto, me encantaron sus sensuales comentarios, hacen que la historia crezca y crezca, y ya saben cualquier duda díganme y yo con gusto les contesto… lamento el capítulo de relleno pero… tiene que haber emoción antes de que venga lo bueno ¿no? Sin más que agregar ¡DUNK MELL los ama a todos! Nos vemos


	11. Resolviendo dudas (no es capitulo)

**Resolviendo dudas**

Hola a todos mis sensuales y guap s lectores aquí Dunk Mell reportándose para dar un aviso rápido… no es un capitulo ("inserten imagen de Mell siendo perseguida por una turba iracunda") lo siento, pero este es solo para aclarar dudas y responder a todos los comentarios del capítulo 9 y 10 (perdonar chicos y chicas, pero es necesario)

Antes de comentar les tengo un poco de spoiler… LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA ACTUALIZO ¡YEAH! Lo siento exagere, pero si actualizo entre el martes o jueves… ¿por qué no esta semana? Me paso algo chistoso ahora que entre a la escuela, no llevo ni un mes y ya estoy en evaluaciones de parcial TTnTT, por eso no tengo tiempo de subir contenido, pero ya en las noches (es que voy en la tarde XD) escribo o entre clases, pero yo creo que para la siguiente ya hay ¡FIC DE HALO!

Ok comencemos

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS QUE ESTAN VOTANDO si no saben de qué… se los recuerdo

"después que termine este subiré uno, pero ahora será del jefe, y para pareja del jefe puse a votación a Linda y Kelly ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera la pareja del jefe?" hasta ahorita Kelly va ganando con 3 votos XD

Ahora sí, comencemos

Empezando por el capítulo 9

 **Andy** querido gracias por leer mi fic, si lo sé un _**SEISxINQUI**_ ¿qué loco no? Te sorprenderás lo lejos que llegara esta pareja dispareja XD

Ok solo había uno en el 9 XD, vallamos al diez

 **dierschke9** : :( I'm sorry but I can not translate it to English ... but you think if you want or know someone who Translates my fic obvious long as they put it is my property ;)

 **SEBAS GG:** muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo te agradezco desde el principio que siempre leas mi fic :3 eres un amor ¿sabes? Ok ¿sabes? no me gusta poner a las parejas que se odien a muerte y a los 5 minutos ya están en pleno… ¿me entiendes no? Tal vez que de ahí nazca amor (si como no XD) pero tendrás que esperar un poco para ver como quiero que esos dos se enamoren 3

 **kaitou kid zero:** SI LO SE ACTUALICE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO (aunque tarde una eternidad) pero ya casi actualizo, gracias por tus comentarios, por cierto, fue muy emotivo el que me diste en el 9, me alegro que creas que mi idea es original :')… nos vemos luego

 **marktravish:** ¡NO VOY A DEJAR EL FIC! TARDARE SIGLOS, PERO NO LO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR… la verdad es que me encariñe tanto con esta pareja (crack creo que así la debería llamar) ya que no hay nada que tenga que ver con ellos así que pronto subiré el otro capítulo, y no llores o me aras llorar

 **Guest: ¡** dios santo! ¿Cómo supiste que quería hacer algo así? Pero descarte esa idea ya que ¿sería algo imposible no? pero si fuera posible ¿Cómo serían? Supongo que serían híbridos humano-Sangheili, aunque gracias a eso me pusiste a pensar e incluso a debatir con una amiga y mi novio… pero si es algo extraño

¿Qué les parece si ponemos a debatir sobre los híbridos de humano-Sangheili? Y me las envían por inbox o comentarios…. O por Facebook pueden buscarme como Dunk Mell (pagina) o en persona (pero se los mandaría por inbox ya sea por fanfic o por Dunk Mell página de face)

 **AaronVS3** : muchas gracias que sigas leyendo mi historia eres de los pocos que la están siguiendo desde sus inicios, muchas gracias por sus hermosos y sensuales comentarios, te prometo que te are un especial más adelante (después hablamos de que será vale)

 **Leviatan:** ¡HOLA! Hay por los anillos y el arca, no sé por dónde comenzar… bueno antes que nada gracias por tu comentario, me agra mucho los consejos y observaciones que le das a mi historia, si lo se tardó un poco, pero es por, como dije voy en la escuela, me es casi imposible revisarlo, bueno aquí vamos, si se de la cultura Sangheili (es mi favorita) sí sé que para muchos es un error que Thel hubiera conocido a su padre (por lo que veo no te va a gustar el siguiente capítulo) pero hasta donde tengo entendido a los únicos que se les permite tener a ambos es al Kaidon… ¿Por qué? Por se supone que los ancianos y el padre vas a formar al futuro (o futura ya en halo 5 sacaron que hay mujeres) gobernante o gobernantes (en caso de ser más de uno) por eso, no me odies de verdad yo sé que ese fue un gran error, además de que en un libro de halo (y también lo dicen en la halopedia) que Thel cuando era joven estaba ¿cazando? Si mal lo recuerdo y sufre una herida, entonces _**SUS PADRES**_ lo llevan a escondidas con un doctor… recuerda que perder sangre era deshonorable

 **xXBlack-ArrowXx:** gracias por ser parte del fic, creo que ya resolví esa parte contigo XD

bueno creo que por ahora es todo Gracias por compartir unos breves momentos y cualquier duda ¡aquí estoy para ayudar!

Sin más que decir ¡Dunk Mell fuera! Por cierto, soy mujer XD

A y aquí está la página de Dunk Mell por si no encuentran XD

DunkMell26/


	12. Capitulo 11: Recuerdos

Hola a todos, saben me acaban de batear (otra vez) pensaba no subirlo hoy pero ya se los había prometido, no me gustaría mesclar mi vida social con el fic, pero a veces es imposible.

También quiero decirles que cada día me esmero para no cometer los terribles errores que me hacen notar… perdón si se me pasan algunas cosas, pero me eh dado cuenta de que, al momento de subir, no copian bien las cosas y esto hace que tengan algunas faltas lo siento, por cierto, gracias por seguir votando los amo como tienen una idea…. ¡POR CIERTO SOY MUJER! Digo esto porque ya son vario/as que me llaman chico ¡¿Por qué PIENSAN QUE DUNK MELL ES UN CHICO?! Hay que desgracia… lo siento ¿vamos al fic?

Antes, antes, antes aclarare algo, sí sé que algunos se están quejando de que Thel conoció a su padre… lamento decirles que en un libro menciona que los Kaidon (tengan la espada o no) podían conocer a sus padres, si no te gusta eso, lo siento mucho pero este capítulo no es para ustedes, ahora sí que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, además de que este es algo cursi y emotivo

Sin más que decir AL GLORIOSO FIC

 _ **HALO NO ME PERTENCE… ES DE MICROSOTF Y 343 INDUSTRIES**_

 **Capítulo 11 Recuerdos**

Después de aquella fiesta, las cosas para seis, no se veían tan complicadas, tenía una cómplice que también la ayudaría a salir, mientras que por afuera Lendel haría lo que fuera para sacarla del planeta, seis ya no estaba sola, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir a Thel.

Los días pasaron y ella y Thel, parecía que en cualquier momento se atacarían, siempre se encontraban en una situación, incomoda e inoportuna. En las mañanas seis era llevada por Yunza al comedor para desayunar, pero como siempre él estaba ahí, era obvio ella era la "invasora", Thel la observaba de manera retante y seis contraatacaba también.

 **-ya lo hemos discutido madre-**

 **-Mientras ella este, aquí será tratada como una invitada, ahora ¡siéntate Thel! –**

 **-entonces, no desayunare contigo-**

Yunza a veces odiaba que su hijo actuara así, pero nada podía hacer para que su hijo entendiera que seis no era una amenaza si no lo hacía para que el también viera que atacarlos no era la una forma correcta.

\- ¿de nuevo hizo su berrinche? – pregunto seis algo divertida

-ya no sé cómo tratar con el-

-tal vez si cierta, humana no estuviera aquí… su hijo estaría más cómodo mi señora- la voz de Kasai llamo la atención de ambas

-KASAI BASTA-

-no tiene razón, si yo no estuviera aquí el estaría más "cómodo" después de todo esta es su casa- seis se sintió un poco mal, odiaba a Thel, pero Yunza era muy amable con ella, eso la ponía "con la espada contra la pared", Yunza quería que su hijo estuviera con ella y ahora que seis estaba ahí, solo les creaban problemas a los dos.

-Señora- dijo ahora Kamala mientras servida la comida -ya está servido ¿llamo a su hijo? –

-no, iré a hablar con el-

Yunza salió del comedor, realmente tenía que convencer a Thel de que conviviera con seis, tenía la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

 **-Thel, cariño ven a desayunar-**

 **-no iré hasta que esa "maldita cosa" se largue del comedor, ya tengo mucho con que este aquí-**

 **-yo no entiendo por qué tanto odio hacia un ser humano-**

 **\- ¡POR QUE SON ESCORIA, LOS SERES HUMANOS SON SERES QUE INTERFIEREN EN EL GRAN VIAJE POR ESO! –** dijo Thel gritando

 **\- ¡¿Qué TE HACE PENSAR QUE NOSOTROS HACEMOS LO CORRECTO?!-**

 **-madre… si alguien te escuchara te llamarían-**

 **\- ¿me llamarían qué? –**

 **-hereje-**

 **-hijo… entiende que ellos solo buscan defenderse-**

 **-madre, no de nuevo, ya lo hemos discutido antes, por favor estoy candado de seguir peleando contigo-**

 **-ven a desayunar… te lo suplico-**

 **-está bien, solo por ti señora Yunza de Vadam-**

Yunza rio un poco, ambos regresaban de nuevo al comedor, por un lado, ella se sentía bien, aunque sabía que en el fondo había pisoteado el orgullo de su hijo, y aunque no lo demostraría, él se desquitara con alguien para arreglarlo y esa: podría ser seis.

 **-prepare tu comida favorita, deliciosa "ARGET"** (una especie de pan con fruta dulce) **-**

 **-gracias madre-**

Thel frunció el ceño al ver a la inmunda humana sentada esperando por comida, realmente sentía como su ira volvía, pero tenía que controlarse y aprender a "convivir" con esa cosa. Tenía que mostrarle un poco de paciencia, o tendría otra pelea con su madre, y la verdad él estaba cansado de seguir discutiendo con su progenitora.

-comiencen a servir- ordeno la fémina al sentarse con su hijo a un lado, enfrente seis estaba viendo discretamente al Elite, sabía que tarde o temprano él se iría en contra de ella así que tenía que estar preparada para cuando el atacara.

Thel por su parte estaba demasiado incomodo, tanto que no disfruto de aquel platillo que su madre había ordenado a preparar.

 **\- ¿Qué te pareció el desayuno? -**

Thel sabía que su madre esperaba una respuesta positiva, por lo que solo se levantó para retirarse -la comida estuvo, bien, si me lo permites iré a arreglar unas cosas pendientes a la oficina que era de mi padre, permiso y espero que lo disfrutaran…-

Seis vio de manera extraña a Thel y volvió a ver a Yunza, acaso ¿había escuchado bien?, quizás se comportaba algo decente y civilizado por estar cerca de su madre.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con él? – replico Yunza en forma de reproche -parece que todo le incomoda últimamente-

-creo que más bien, soy yo quien lo incomoda mi señora-

-hay seis, yo solo trato de que vea que tú no eres una amenaza-

-será difícil y complicado…-

Yunza solo suspiro, seis tenía razón, era complicado, en especial para alguien a quien le han inculcado desde niño que el gran viaje lo era todo.

Por otra parte, Thel realmente estaba molesto, ya tenía suficiente con tener que lidiar con la presencia de seis, ¿pero seguir peleando con su madre por culpa de esa humana?, realmente estaba furico, al llegar a la antigua oficina de su padre, Thel sintió añoranza, una tristeza invadió el cuerpo del guerrero y más al ver el cuadro de su padre en medio de la pared.

-padre, a veces me gustaría que me dijeras que voy a hacer con esa humana, realmente no puedo seguir peleándome con mi madre, no quiero hacerlo, realmente ¿los humanos no son una amenaza? Creo que todo esto acabara conmigo algún día-

Thel se sentó en la antigua silla que era de su padre estaba algo confundido

-eh visto como pelean esas cosas, eh visto como luchan, como se protegen como actúan ante nosotros, ¿acaso el Covenant nos miente?... tengo tantas dudas que ni yo sé si realmente son una amenaza, mi madre está protegiendo a una, ¿es una locura no? mi propia madre, protege a una humana, dime ¿Qué arias tú?, que me dirías si tu aun vivieras… ¿estarías orgulloso de mi? ¿o me darías la espalda? Vamos Xenos dame una señal-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-seis, hoy tengo planeado algo para ti, solo que tendremos que ir a la biblioteca-

-si mi señora- seis sentía como si algo no concordaba, sintió algo melancólica a aquella mujer

-ven vamos no te quedes atrás-

Seis solo asintió con la cabeza

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thel abrió los cajones de una gaveta de su padre, estaba buscando algunos papeles, algo que le diera una respuesta, tal vez su padre había escrito algo para el en algún momento de su vida, antes de aquella tragedia. Pero no encontraba nada, tal vez estarían en la biblioteca de su madre, salió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería encontrarse con la humana, ni tampoco quería que su madre se enterara de que él, estaba algo confundido. Subió tan pronto las escaleras, solo para encontrarse justo con lo que trataba de evitar, se aseguró de que ni su madre ni seis lo hallan, visto

-con un carajo- se dijo a sí mismo, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la conversación de su madre con seis llamo su atención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seis estaba, sentada cerca de Yunza, no sabía exactamente que tenía preparado para ella, realmente ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué clase de "prueba" le aria pasar.

-seis, voy a enseñarte algo, solo espero que te ayude un poco-

-está bien, pero ¿Qué es? – ahora la curiosidad se estaba apoderando de la joven spartan

-esto es Vadam… cuando era niña crecí en este lugar- Yunza le mostro una pintura a color de un paisaje hermoso, tenían lo que parecía ser una montaña semi árida, en medio había un poblado con bastantes casas, también había figuras de Sangheili en lo que parecían ser sus labores

-valla, supongo que afuera debe ser así-

Yunza rio un poco, desconcertando a seis

-oh mi niña, afuera no es así, esto es Cali… un poblado del suroeste Vadam, nosotros estamos en Vadam norte-

-oh ya veo… aun así es hermoso-

-sí, y extraño mucho ese lugar-

-perdone que le pregunte esto, pero ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a ese lugar? –

-es una larga historia… todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, antes de casarme con el padre de Thel-

Flash back

Yo tenía 19 años, a mi edad muchas jóvenes eran inculcadas para casarse, mi padre era un general, la mano derecha del jefe de estado Toarme Vadamee, él tenía dos hijos y una hija, el mayor Xenos el futuro jefe del Kaidon de Vadam del norte y su hijo Kep futuro jefe del este, debido a que las mujeres no podían ejercer un cargo, Natem seria casada con algún miembro del Kaidon, que no tuviera parentesco familiar cercano.

Yo tenía una hermana mayor, Rumie, a quien mi madre preparaba para que ella fuera una esposa ejemplar, para que fuera lo que la sociedad llamara "la esposa indicada" debido a que mi madre estaba más ocupada con ella, mi padre me enseñaba a escondidas algunas cosas militares, política y diplomacia, yo sería considerada para cuidar a mi madre, si ningún Sangheili macho me pedía mi mano, yo quería casarme por amor, pero el destino es caprichoso, no siempre está a tu favor.

(seis interrumpe)

\- ¿Cómo fue que se casó? –

Yunza solo suspira

(volviendo a su relato)

Todo comenzó en una fiesta del Kaidon, mi padre al ser la mano derecha del gobernante tenía que asistir junto con nosotras a aquella reunión, yo no conocía a los hijos herederos del estado, realmente solo conocía a su padre. Recuerdo que los jóvenes se acercaron a saludar a mis padres, cada uno con sus armaduras blancas, excepto la hermana ella usaba un vestido plateado. Recuerdo mucho que Xenos no aparto la mirada, pero al principio pensé que veía a mi hermana, ella sería la esposa perfecta para cualquiera de esos dos, era joven y hermosa.

-QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS QUE HAYAN VENIDO, TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE DAR, MI HIJO A LA EDAD DE 25 AÑOS SE A CONVERTIDO EN UN CAPITAN DE FLOTA Y RECIBIRA EL CARGO DE VADAM DEL NORTE, Xenos espero que pronto elijas a tu compañera- dijo su pare

-creo que ya la eh elegido, me gustaría que habláramos en privado, tú y el General Qrow-

al escuchar el nombre de mi padre pensé que mi hermana se casaría pronto, recuerdo ver a mi madre y a ella emocionarse, realmente estaban felices.

-vamos, ustedes vallan a hablar con ellos- dijo mi madre mientras señalaba a los dos hijos del gobernante -su padre y yo tenemos que hablar-

Ambas decidimos esperar la respuesta de nuestros padres

-creo que mi hermano tiene buen gusto- me dijo aquella joven

-valla que si- respondió mi hermana

-espero que sean una pareja ejemplar- dijo para luego volver con su hermano, los dos nos veían felices.

-general quiero pedir la mano de su hija-

-la mano de mi pequeña ¿estás seguro? –

-si completamente… amo a su hija-

\- ¿Qué dices? Aceptas-

-así que mi hija y tu hijo, no pensé que el realmente seria con ella, si acepto-

\- ¿Qué dices querida? –

-si Xenos la quiere, no veo por qué no se casen… trato hecho mi hijo mayor se casará con tu hija menor-

En cuanto salieron nuestros padres, el nerviosismo se puso a todo los que daba, recuerdo ver a mi padre sonriente, pero mi madre estaba algo decepcionada.

-Xenos- escuche como su padre lo llamaba -por qué no traes a tu prometida, al fin y al cabo, los padres han aceptado que te cases con ella-

Recuerdo que venía hacia nosotras, mi hermana estaba emocionada, en cambio yo, no quería apartarme de ella.

Y justo cuando debía tomarla a ella, el me tomo a mí. La confusión pronto se apodero de mi cuerpo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me tomo a mí y no a ella? Comprendí que no había pedido a mi hermana, me había pedido a mí.

-tal vez no me recuerdas, pero, yo a ti si, te eh visto incontables veces, que esperaba verte de nuevo-

-no entiendo-

-me gustas, desde hace tiempo-

Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, Xenos era atractivo, no lo niego, pero yo no lo amaba, ni siquiera recordaba a verlo visto antes.

-mi hijo a elegido a esta joven para casarse, en cuanto los padres decidan ellos dos podrán casarse-

-será un mes después de su cumpleaños- aquellas palabras hicieron que yo me rompiera desde adentro, mi padre, me había dado a alguien que no conocía a un completo extraño.

Todo mi mundo se vino para abajo, todo estaba destruido…

Al llegar a mi casa recuerdo que no quise hablar con nadie, realmente quería que todo fuese una terrible pesadilla, recuerdo que estuve llorando toda la noche

-sabía que no debía confiar en ti ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto a mi Yunza? –

-yo, no hice nada, yo ni siquiera quiero casarme-

-entonces ¿Por qué TE ELIGIO A TI Y NO A MI? -

-yo no lo sé, solo me dijo que yo le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo-

-mientes, tú de seguro le coqueteabas, mama tenía razón, tú eres una fácil a la cual todos los hombres te seguirán-

-cállate, que yo ni siquiera lo amo-

En eso mi padre entro

\- ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! TU DEJA EN PAZ A TU HERMANA Y TU, TE CASARAS TE GUSTE O NO, SERAS LA PROXIMA SEÑORA DE VADAM, TE GUSTE O NO-

-pero, yo-

-SIN PEROS-

Una vez que mi padre se fue, me dejo confinada a mi cuarto durante unos días, realmente no amaba al padre de Thel. Para mí, mi vida ya estaba condenada, realmente esperaba a que mi cumpleaños nunca llegara.

Pronto los días, se me hacían cortos, realmente no quería cumplir años, estaba a unos meses y de esos meses pasaron a ser semanas y las semanas a días, hasta que por fin llego mi cumpleaños. Mis padres dejaron que la familia de Xenos la organizaran, para mí era una tortura, no tenía amigos, pero si vecinos con los que jugaba, ellos nunca faltaron a mis cumpleaños y ese día, solo aristócratas, conocidos de ambas familias, estaban ahí, no iban a celebrar mi cumpleaños, ellos iban a celebrar mi compromiso con él.

Yo realmente no quería que nuestro compromiso finalizara en una boda, pero fue demasiado tarde, nuestros padres estaban de acuerdo que ya nos casáramos lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? –

-en un mes- recuerdo que él puso su brazo atrás de mi espalda y juntaba nuestros cuerpos como en señal de que ambos nos amaramos, pero yo a él, lo quería muerto.

\- POR LA HERMOSA PAREJA- grito uno de los invitados

-POR LA PAREJA- le siguieron los demás

Ese día nadie recordó que era mi cumpleaños. Y eso me dolió más que nada en el mundo, había salido a llorar al patio de la casa en la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, realmente sentía que me estaban quitando mi libertad

-oye ¿Qué tienes? – la voz de su hermano Kep hizo que limpiara mis lagrimas

-yo no quiero casarme con tu hermano-

-pero, él te ama-

\- ¿Cómo puede amarme si no me conoce lo suficiente? –

-yo, no lo sé, pero si de algo te sirve, feliz cumpleaños- saco de su espalda una especie de caja forrada con una tela muy delgada, la cual yo tomé, en eso la abrí solo para darme cuenta que era un libro

-gracias- fue todo lo que le dije

-no agradezcas, y perdona que no te lo allá dado mi hermano, pero, está ocupado siendo felicitado por todos esos viejos fósiles-

Xenos me había regalado ese libro, al parecer alguien le había dicho que yo amaba leer, para muchas mujeres preferirían joyas, algún vestido de tela fina, pero yo prefería los libros.

Y más si se trataba del que contiene las leyendas de todo Sanghelios, sus lunas, la leyenda de sus soles, y mi favorita, la leyenda del hermano perdido de Sanghelios.

Cuando por fin fue el día de la boda, yo me sentía que el mundo se había acabado, mi madre me había arreglado lo suficientemente hermosa para lucir perfecta para el día

-madre- le replique - ¿Por qué no puedo usar tu vestido? –

-ya le eh dicho, tu hermana lo usara cuando se case, tú en cambio usaras el de su madre, quédate quieta para que termine el arreglo-

No sé qué era peor si ese día si el hecho perdía mi libertad, o el hecho de que mi madre no me estaba apoyando en nada. Seguía molesta, pero yo ni siquiera supe que veía ese sujeto en mí, para mi Xenos era un completo desconocido.

-ya estamos listas, andando que el sacerdote (el que profesa la cultura Sangheili) ya está listo para su unión-

Yo solo deseaba que me tragara la tierra, pero no fue así, al contrario, parecía que la vida estaba conspirando en mi contra…

-queridos hermanos hijos de Vadam, estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos almas, para dar vida a una sola, para unir a estos dos jóvenes en el sagrado vinculo que es el matrimonio-

El sacerdote un viejo y sabio Sangheili decía todo lo referente con la boda tradicional, yo odiaba cada frase, cada palabra y sobre todo odiaba que confundieran todo esto con amor.

-Yo, Xenos Vadam hijo y heredero del Kaidon tomo a esta Sangheili para protegerla con mi vida, quererla, respetarla y sobretodo amarla hasta los fines de mis días, porque ella es como un sol que alumbrara mi camino, por siempre y para siempre-

Recuerdo ver a todos sorprendidos cuando el termino de decir sus votos hacia mí, realmente se había esmerado en eso, pero yo casi no le di importancia.

-hermanos, la unión de esta pareja, que ni la muerte separara, hoy le damos la bienvenida a la unión de dos seres, hoy son señor y señora del estado Vadam-

Todos estaban felices, ya era la esposa de Xenos. Mi vida estaba en sus manos ahora.

La tarde paso, en nuestra cultura se acostumbra a dar un banquete para dar por concluido la ceremonia nupcial, yo no quería estar ni un momento a solas con él, quería regresar a mi casa, con mis padres, pero ya no era posible, ya que, si la esposa regresaba, bueno era consideraba una ofensa para la sociedad, realmente no quería que todo acabara, pero me fue imposible.

El final de ese día había llegado, y ahora la nueva tenía que estar solos, recuerdo que él me mostro la casa, yo no le prestaba demasiada atención, realmente no quería hacerlo.

-yo sé que en fondo tu ahora no me quieres, pero solo espero que algún día, yo pueda ganarme tu amor, hare todo lo que pueda para complacer cuanto capricho estas acostumbrada, lo prometo-

\- ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? –

-porque, me pareces una mujer hermosa, una muy especial, porque sé que en el fondo hay una gran Sangheili que está llena de curiosidad, una que no se cansa de saber qué es lo que la rodea, sé también que hay una amorosa y noble criatura que está atrapada en un escudo que me encantaría atravesar-

-pero ¿Por qué yo? –

-me pareces especial-

\- ¿y si no lo soy? –

-yo no me equivoco, ahora descansa, mañana te daré un regalo de bodas que no olvidaras nunca-

Al principio mi mente pensó en que él quería una sola cosa, y eso era sexo, esa palabra me aterraba, se me había olvidado que las nuevas parejas tenían que concebir hijos lo más pronto posible, y el hecho de traer a una criatura a una casa sin amor me aterraba, yo no quería que mis hijos nacieran donde yo aborreciera a su padre.

Sentía que mi tortura apenas comenzaba, pero me equivoque, el padre de Thel, realmente me amaba, tanto así, que, ¿a que no adivinas que fue su regalo de bodas? Fue esta biblioteca, el mando a construirla para mí, como un obsequio de bodas, como un altar de su amor por mí, él hablaba en serio cuando decía que realmente me amaba.

\- ¿te gusta? –

-es preciosa-

-es toda tuya, supe que amas el conocimiento-

-mi padre me enseñaba todo lo que aprendía en el exterior, siempre quiso un varón, pero, jamás tuvo uno-

-Yunza querida, esto es solo una prueba para demostrarte que puedo ser digno de tu amor, quiero decirte que serás la luz de mi vida ahora, realmente te amo, por favor, permíteme darte todo lo que desees, aunque en ello me cueste la vida-

Y no mentía en aquella frase, realmente me amaba de verdad, pero siempre fueron mis miedos quienes no me hacían ver todo el esfuerzo que Xenos ponía para complacer cada capricho hecho por mí, hasta que un día, realmente me sentía sola, él había partido a una guerra, yo estaba en contra de la guerra, el en cambio era fiel a todo lo que le indicaran, realmente me había encariñado a él, odie todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, hasta el día que llego. Ese día yo lo abrace hasta mas no poder, él se sorprendió bastante, no pensó que yo lo extrañara tanto.

-tranquila ya estoy aquí-

-pensé que te había pasado algo-

El solo sonrió, él estaba demasiado, feliz, no pensó que yo lo llegaría a extrañar, realmente me encontraba feliz en tenerlo de nuevo.

Poco a poco me enamore del padre de Thel, e incluso el día en que el nació, fue el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, él se había ido, y en cuanto supo que su primer hijo nació, dejo la nave y regreso a Vadam solo para vernos, yo estaba feliz al ver que él había dejado todo por estar con nosotros, realmente él nos amaba a ambos.

E incluso cuando supo que yo podría ser madre por segunda vez, él me quiso, con todas sus fuerzas.

Seis observo como Yunza se puso a llorar, realmente no pensaba que la historia de aquella fémina fuera algo triste, pero al final, termino cediendo al amor del que más aborrecía en su vida.

-Yunza ¿está bien? –

-si seis-

\- ¿Cómo fue que Xenos ya no está con nosotros? –

Aquella frase hizo que hasta Thel se quera estático

Como ya lo había dicho, él era un comandante de flota, Thel tenía 9 años cuando paso aquella tragedia.

Durante una guerra contra algunos rebeldes, habían llamado a mi esposo para traer sobrevivientes de un planeta donde la batalla había dejado innumerables muertes de Sangheilis, Xenos estaba consciente de que esa no sería un simple rescate, él sabía que sería peligroso y más porque la zona, había contrabandistas, pero a él le importaba más las vidas de los demás que la suya, así que acepto. No tuvo problemas al salir, el problema fue cuando regresaba.

Uno de los motores de la nave dejo de funcionar, nadie sabía el porqué, Xenos aria lo que fuera para que sobrevivieran todos a los que habían rescatado, y eso hizo, el padre de Thel murió tratando de salvar a todas aquellos que iban a bordo. En cuanto supe la noticia yo quedé devastada. Me habían quitado al ser que más amaba, realmente, me sentía devastada, mi esposo había muerto, pero para salvar a millones de vidas, él tampoco era como los demás, él no pensaba en lo que era lo más honorable para él, él pensaba en lo mejor para todos, realmente el hizo lo que pudo para salvar vidas, aun si su vida estaba en riesgo.

Y una tarde sus generales y tropas a cargo, me contaron que él, se sacrificó para salvar a todos aquellos que iban a bordo, él pensó en mi hasta el último momento de su vida…

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-como veras, él era un Sangheili ejemplar, yo no eh encontrado a alguien así, y sabes, es irónico lo mucho que lo llegue a amar, a querer y a extrañar, después de todo yo lo aborrecía al principio, ahora desearía tenerlo una vez más conmigo-

-entiendo-

-dime pequeña ¿alguna vez as amado a alguien? –

-sí, amé mucho a una persona, pero… él no está con vida, murió por tratar de salvarnos a mí y a un compañero, su nombre era Carter, era mi comandante, realmente, me había enamorado de él, pero tras la guerra que viví en… Reach, yo perdí más que un amor imposible, también perdí a mis amigos, a los que consideraba mi familia, y ahora perderé la oportunidad de ver a los míos, de ver a un viejo amigo, al cual también extraño mucho-

\- seis, quizás algún día puedas volver a verlos, solo hay que luchar por lo que queremos, y eso es algo que Xenos me enseño-

-sí, eso lo sé, al parecer todos aprendemos algo de aquellas personas que se van… ¿usted? ¿cree que Xenos me habría matado? -

-hay pequeña, Xenos no era tan brutal como los demás, estoy segura de que él hubiera tratado de ayudarte a salir de aquí, y que volvieras con los tuyos-

\- ¿usted lo cree? –

-estoy 100% segura-

Seis sintió un mar de emociones, quizás no todos en aquella casa la querían ver muerta, quizás algún día ella volvería a su hogar… con los humanos.

Thel había escuchado cada palabra que había hablado su madre y la "demonio", regreso a la oficina de su padre

\- ¿esa es tu señal? –

Estaba realmente confundido, desde la muerte de su padre, su educación tanto militar como "religiosa" había sido hecha por otros, él hubiera querido haber sido educado por su propio padre, pero el destino le había jugado en su contra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde había pasado, la noche estaba naciendo, Yunza le había dado permiso a seis para que ella estuviera afuera en el patio, no quería tenerla encerrada como una prisionera o como un animal, en la noche era la única forma de que seis no fuera vista.

-madre, ¿Qué hace la "demonio" afuera? –

-yo la deje salir, déjala en paz Thel-

Su madre se fue, tenía mucha confianza en aquella criatura, Thel en cambio temía por que ella escapara o de que alguien la viera.

En cambio, seis estaba sentada sobre el pasto, sintiendo la brisa y el aire recorrer su cara, extrañaba mucho esa sensación.

Un recuerdo de ella llego de repente…

-ZERO- dijo para ella misma con añoranza

Él había sido uno de los pocos amigos que siempre estuvo con ella ¿Qué habrá sido de aquel chico que se convirtió en spartan?

\- ¿me pregunto si aún sigues con vida? - dijo la spartan para luego tirarse al pasto - ¿Qué será de ti? –

Cerro un poco los ojos, hasta que se sintió observada por alguien y ese era: Thel.

Seis ya no le tenía miedo, ahora ella estaba segura de que pronto las cosas, cambiarían, ella saldría de ese planeta, con o sin ayuda, ella tenía que mantener sus promesas y eso las cumpliría, aunque le costara la vida, cumpliría su misión sin importar lo que pasara, ella ya no se rendiría, estaría dispuesta a afrontar el peligro, volvería a hacer la misma de antes.

-será mejor que te metas- dijo aquel Elite para luego dejarla sola

-seis solo observaba el cielo, este era estrellado, con las dos lunas encima, por un momento le hizo recordar a Reach

-como desearía que estuvieran con vida… en especial tu Carter-

En eso no muy lejos de ella diviso una nave tipo phantom, pensó que estaría en problemas así que decidió ir a explorar, solo para darse cuenta que 3 Sangheilis de armaduras extrañas bajaron de este y se dirigían hacia ella, comenzó a correr para darle aviso a Thel.

\- ¡THEL! – gritaba fuertemente la spartan, en eso descubrió que aquellas criaturas ya estaban cerca de ella - ¡MALDITA SEA! –

Seis comenzó gritar más fuerte, estaba indefensa la única salida era ir por su traje y enfrentarse a ellos, volvió a su cuarto donde afortunadamente había chocado con el

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? –

-Thel, hay invasores en la casa-

-sí y esa eres tu-

-no idiota, hay otros 3 Elites aquí, vamos tenemos que luchar-

-valla, valla, valla, ¿Qué les parece? Hay un humano aquí…- dijo uno de ellos quien se paró en frente de ambos

Thel con cuidado saco su espada

-demonio, saca armas de mi cuarto…-

Seis abrió los ojos como platos ¿ambos pelearían juntos?

-no te necesito, sé que les ganare, pero estoy seguro de que trataran de matar a mi madre también, ahora ve-

-no sé dónde es tu cuarto-

-en la biblioteca hay dos repetidores en la parte de debajo de la mesa, eran de mi padre, en cuanto de la señal vete-

En eso los otros dos aparecieron con espadas

-no sabes lo mucho que disfrutaremos esto-

-más bien dudo que lleguen a sobrevivir- en eso Thel se lanzó sobre ellos, estaba peleando con su espada, seis salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca por los dos repetidores, una vez que entro busco tan como él le había dicho, debajo de la mesa, y justo como él había dicho había dos viejos repetidores de plasma.

Seis, tomo ambos y volvió al lugar, tal vez podía tomar su traje y pelear junto a él, pero no podía, eran tres contra Thel, si el salía herido Yunza podría quedar devastada, con uno apunto directamente a uno que estaba de espaldas y disparo, el Elite solo dio un fuerte rugido y se lanzó hacia seis, ella seguía disparando ahora con los dos.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

-TE ESTOY AYUDANDO- grito la spartan

En eso aquel Elite la había empujado haciendo que seis cayera, estaba a punto de clavarle la espada cuando ella, le había dado una patada en la cara a aquel Elite, haciendo que esta se fuera para atrás, con un movimiento rápido, seis se puso de pie, seguía disparando a aquella criatura, en eso la plasma de uno se había agotado, pero siguió disparando con el otro. Thel estaba ocupado con los otros dos, aunque era bueno, tenía que cuidar cada punto ciego, ellos también traían espadas, siguió peleando hasta que por fin vio la oportunidad y logro clavarle la espada en el brazo de uno, arrancándoselo con ella

Un fuerte rugido fue lo que aquel Elite hizo, haciendo que los otros dos se distrajeran, cosa que seis aprovecho para dispararle en la mano y quitarle la espada al Elite

\- ¿ahora no te sientes tan rudo? – en eso seis comenzó a dar movimientos algo torpes con la espada, hasta que por fin logro clavársela en el estomago

Aquel Elite solo se desangraba e intentaba quitársela, pero con el repetidor ella seguía disparando hasta que finalmente cedió.

Volvió a donde estaba con Thel quien aún seguía batallando los otros dos.

Seis daba disparos, quería llamar la atención de alguno y lo hizo, uno de ellos iba corriendo hacia ella, y justo cuando seis estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo la munición se había acabado, seis se sentía algo desesperada, en eso aquel Elite le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que ella cayera.

Al igual que el primero, estaba dispuesto enterrar la espada sobre el cuerpo de seis, pero en eso, Thel lo había atravesado, con un movimiento rápido Thel había cortado gran parte del cuerpo de aquella criatura, seis estaba retorciendo del dolor, sin su armadura no podía amortiguar bien el golpe de aquel Elite.

-muy bien aparécete cobarde- dijo Thel bastante molesto, el otro había activado su camuflaje, ni siquiera sabía si él seguía ahí.

-seis levántate-

-me duele horrible… debí ir por mi traje-

-no, tu debiste estar a salvo- en eso la levanto y la llevo cargando a su cuarto (de ella)

-sin mi ayuda te hubieran matado-

-no, tu solo complicaste las cosas, además tu movimiento de espada es pobre e insolente-

-bueno pero lo mate-

-y ahora hay uno suelto… dudo que no quiera atacar-

-a todo esto ¿Quiénes eran ellos? -

-no lo sé, eran Ultras, son asesinos en discreción…-

-pensé que serían Zealot-

-tu que sabes-

\- ¿podrías bajarme? -

\- no hasta que lleguemos a tu cuarto y te quedes ahí-

\- ¿no sería mejor ir a ver cómo está tu madre? -

-por los...- en eso Thel salió con seis en brazos rumbo a la habitación de Yunza

\- ¿Thel que ocurre? –

\- hay un asesino cerca y vine a ver como estabas-

-estoy bien ¿seis? -

-hola Yunza ¿podrías bajarme ya? –

Thel con brusquedad tiro a seis

-madre pondré un perímetro de guardias, tiene que aparecer tarde o temprano, seis quédate con ella, regreso a la amanecer-

-seis ¿Qué paso exactamente? –

La mirada de seis se puso algo preocupada, ¿Cómo le explicaría que estuvieron a punto de matar a su hijo?...

Continuara

Otro capítulo a llegado a su fin espero sus sensuales comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte, todo lo que quieran, y si aún continua la votación, los adoro los quiere DUNK MELL (la chica Sangheili XD) gracias a todos los quiero,

Dunk ¡Fuera!


	13. Capitulo 12: La fuerza comienza

Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Bueno, me gustaría agradecer a todos por sus ánimos, es que sin ustedes esta historia no seguiría, ¡LOS AMO! Me ponen tan felices con sus sensuales, apetitosos y exquisitos comentarios, lo cual me dice que hago muy bien (pero muy bien: óigame si) mi trabajo, ok antes de empezar… **Tengo un anuncio de que dar** , debido a que ya se acerca mi fecha favorita del año **(día de muertos)** planeo escribir una calavera literaria y planeo meterlos como regalo ¿Quién dice yo? La estaría publicando el **31 de octubre** o en su defecto el **1 o 2 de noviembre**.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen desde el principio, de verdad amo su lealtad:') y para los que apenas me están siguiendo también)

¡Un mensaje rápido!

 **kaitou kid zero:** lamento si algunas cosas están algo raras, pero si tienes dudas sabes que puedes decirme y yo con gusto te las resuelvo (mientras no sean spoilers)

 **SEBAS GG:** siempre es un honor recibir sus revievs y pues responderé rápido a tu pregunta… se me ocurrió la idea de un SeisxThel así de repente, y me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no? no hay muchas historias sobre las parejas Humano-Sangheili así que, pues solo se me ocurrió de repente mientras jugaba halo Reach y Halo 3… (además de que no quería ver al Inquisidor con nadie mas XD)

 **xXBlack-ArrowXx:** ¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Sí, yo también soy amante de _Carter x Kath_ amo mucho a esa pareja, pero ¿Por qué puse un _Sixter_ (seis x Carter)? Por que como dices hay que ser un poco oportunistas… además seis lo dijo claramente "era su amor imposible", jejeje espero leerlo pronto…

 **Leviatán** : ¡Leviatán HOLA! ¿Cómo estás? Realmente me encanta y AMO recibir algún comentario, duda, felicitación y reviev tuyo, la verdad es que tus consejos me ayudan mucho a mejorar mi trabajo, estoy muy agradecida contigo… hay gracias por los ánimos eso se aprecia… espero que algún día podamos charlar un poco más. Por cierto, lamento no actualizar rápido, pero la escuela me tiene atareada, y no anduve bien emocionalmente… lo siento mucho (soy una mala Sangheili) pero aquí esta

 **GUEST:** ¿Por qué QUIERES QUE ALLA LEMON? ¿Por qué todos quieren un hibrido?

¡¿QUIEN MAS QUIERE UN HIBRIDO?!

Ok me tarde más de lo normal, lo siento ¿vallamos al fic? Por supuesto que sí, ¡VAMOS AL FIC!

 **Capítulo 12: la fuerza comienza**

Después de seis le explico cómo estaba la situación a Yunza, ambas permanecieron en la habitación, seis no logro conciliar el sueño se quedó parada en la puerta apuntando con una pistola de plasma que Thel le había dado, mientras que Yunza la observaba, realmente, nadie regresaría a dormir, y menos con el ultimo ultra rondando por la casa…

 _-oye, despierta-_

 _\- ¿Qué?, porque me despiertas? – dijo una niña de escasos 8 años_

 _-despierta, están aquí de nuevo- dijo un niño de piel nívea, de la misma edad, de cabello negro y corto, tenía un uniforme de la UNSC_

 _-está bien- dijo la niña mientras se levantaba y corría a toda velocidad_

 _-corre, por favor, corre, si no lo hacemos van a matarnos- dijo el niño mientras veía a las horribles bestias corriendo a tras de ellos: que era el covenant…_

 _\- ¿seis? –_

Seis poco a poco abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida mientras hacía guardia

-Al fin despertaste, vamos a desayunar- la voz de Yunza era como siempre amable, ella se paró del costado de la cama, ni si quiera recordaba en que momento ella se había dormido, o en qué momento se acostó en aquella cama, solo recordaba que estaba haciendo guardia, en eso su mente paso el vago recuerdo de los asesinos, salió corriendo de la habitación de Yunza, tenía que encontrar a Thel y saber si había encontrado al asesino.

Visualizo a lo lejos a Thel, hablando con alguien más, era un General, seguramente lo habían encontrado, pero en eso, el General salió dirigiéndose quizás a la puerta, seis se quedó ahí, no quería que la vieran, sintió la mano de Yunza en su hombro

-seis vamos al comedor ¿te parece? –

-si- dijo sin apartar la mirada

Al llegar, vio a las dos jóvenes que se acercaron a Yunza, ambas se veían preocupadas

-escuchamos disparos anoche ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Kamala

-unos asesinos vinieron a la casa- dijo seis

\- ¿asesinos? – pregunto ahora Kasai con un toque de indiferencia

-si- contesto Yunza, también estaba preocupada

-eso es algo muy extraño ¿Por qué atacarían ahora que su hijo está aquí? –

-no lo sé, solo sé que uno esta suelto, Thel y yo logramos silenciar a dos- contesto ahora seis

-lo atraparon ¿verdad? - dijo Kamala

-No, sigue suelto, logro escapar- En eso todas las mujeres observaron a Thel, él estaba en la puerta del comedor, -ya aseguré un perímetro alrededor de la casa y también a los alrededores del poblado- la voz de aquel Sangheili era en un tono neutral, pero seis sabía que había enojo y preocupación en su mirada, sin contar que Yunza estaba igual.

-madre, podríamos hablar un momento-

Thel salió junto con su madre

 **-no sé por qué nos atacaron, no estoy seguro si es tu estas implicada en eso también, pero algo si es seguro, es que quieren verme muerto, alguien quiere que el legado de mi padre desaparezca y si estoy seguro, no descansara hasta que se derrame mi sangre-**

Yunza no podía aguantar escuchar las palabras de su hijo, le dolían cada una de ellas.

 **-Thel…-** la voz de su madre sonaba quebrada

 **-a mí me preocupa más tu bienestar, pensaba irme en un par de días, pero debido a esto tendré que quedarme hasta que encontremos al invasor-**

 **-hijo, me duele saber que alguien quiera hacerte algo-**

 **-madre… tenemos que asegurar la casa y con seis aquí, podríamos meternos en problemas-**

 **\- ¿no has considerado en entrenar a seis? –**

 **-entrenarla, eso es una locura-**

 **-quizás, pero ella te ayudo, quizás podrán encontrar juntos al asesino-**

Thel se quedó por un momento pensando, tal vez su madre tenía razón, tendría que analizar esa situación más tarde.

Ambos volvieron al comedor, Thel se veía pensativo, lo cual llamo la atención de la spartan, quería saber de qué había hablado, pero tenía que ser paciente, a ella también le preocupaba la situación.

-bueno, desayunaremos normal- dijo Yunza un poco más calmada, tenía que mostrar calma para no preocupar a sus acompañantes y a seis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después del desayuno seis estaba en la biblioteca, realmente estaba pensando en los sucesos de anoche. Casi no fue de gran ayuda, se volvió torpe, necesitaba afinar más sus movimientos, aunque Thel no lo quisiera, ella tendría que estar preparada por si se volvía a presentar la situación.

\- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Kamala al verla tan pensativa

-no es solo que… estoy pensando en lo anoche, estoy segura que volverán a atacar, quiero estar preparada por si vuelve-

Kamala solo bajo la mirada, le gustaría ayudarla.

-tengo una idea, seis quizás puedas fortalecerte, en la casa hay una duela donde entrenaba antes Thel, quizás, pueda llevarte a entrenar ahí, pero sería a escondidas-

\- ¿en serio?, eso sería de mucha ayuda-

-solo que no sé cómo entrenan ustedes-

-no importa solo llévame ahí-

-de acuerdo-

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca, procurando que nadie las observase, se dirigieron a la duela.

Por otro lado, Thel seguía pensando en la propuesta de su madre, lo consideraba una y otra vez, pero algo dentro de él sabía que no era buena idea, quizás seis podría irse en su contra, ¿Por qué carajos su madre le tenía demasiada confianza en aquella humana? Por más que lo analizara siempre llegaría a esa conclusión, de no tenerle suficiente confianza en seis, tenía que dejar de buscar excusas y empezar a buscar la solución. Tenía que prepararse, el asesino podría volver…

Se estaba ahogando en aquella situación, tenía que buscar la manera y rápido.

-Thel- la voz de su madre hizo que volteara a verla -deberías confiar en seis-

El no dijo nada, realmente necesitaba salir del tema, le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

-necesito un poco de tiempo madre, tengo que asimilar muchas cosas-

Yunza odiaba la terquedad de su hijo, pero que podía hacer, tratar de convencerlo sería inútil, ella salió dejándolo solo de nuevo.

El seguía indagando sobre el tema, recordando la manera de pelear de seis, era buena, pero hasta él sabía que esa no era la manera de pelear de un "demonio" normal. Algo en ella estaba fallando, y de eso estaba seguro porque el mismo había visto a los humanos pelear, tenía que admitir que eran buenos adversarios. Ellos habían destrozado navíos enteros, quizás seis no era la excepción, pero ahora, parecía que su lado "salvaje" ya no estaba con ella.

De tanto que la pensaba solo volvía a lo mismo, realmente estaba cansado de eso, decidió salir de su cuarto, quería salir del tema a toda costa, tal vez iría al patio a descansar en el pasto, quería relajarse un poco. Al salir noto a lo lejos a seis y a Kamala yéndose por el pasillo que conduce a la duela.

Una parte de él le decía que las siguiera, el decidió hacerle caso, vería que tramaba seis ahora, con mucho cuidado siguió a las dos, sin ser visto.

Seis entro a la Duela, el lugar era hermoso, a su piso era de madera pulida, en los costados había diferentes aparatos desconocidos para seis, al igual que varios estandartes a un lado de las grandes ventanas, noto que, en aquella parte de la casa, daba a una parte de lo que era el poblado. Seis, estaba fascinada con aquel cuarto.

-esto es… impresionante- dijo seis emocionada

Kamala solo se encogió de hombros

-cada generación de Vadam entrena aquí- dijo Thel mientras salía detrás de ella - ¿Qué hacen aquí? -

-Thel, no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada, te guste o no, yo voy a prepararme, no quiero que nos tomen desprevenidos-

\- ¿con que, quieres entrenar?, bien veamos que tal estas preparada… pelea conmigo, cuerpo a cuerpo-

Kamala se sintió temerosa, ella desconocía la fuerza de seis, pero estaba segura que a comparación de Thel, ella estaba perdida

-acepto-

\- seis ¿Qué haces? Podría dejarte herida-

-no importa… adelante-

Thel y seis se pararon uno frente al otro, seis se puso en posición, en eso Thel dio el primer golpe, le había mandado un puñetazo, el cual seis esquivo con dificultad, ella se abalanzó sobre él, pero cayo, dio una voltereta para volver a pararse, ella comenzó a golpear también, pero era esquivada por el con mucha facilidad.

\- ¿eso es todo? Patético-

-solo estoy calentando…- dijo un toque de enojo, en eso seis lanzaba patadas tratando de que alguna le diera, pero él también era hábil, el tomo a seis de la pierna izquierda y la levanto, en eso seis lo pateo con la otra en la cara, soltándola, seis aprovecho su pequeña distracción para golpearlo con el puño cerrado en la cara, lo cual había funcionado, seis tenía una enorme sonrisa, pero desapareció cuando el también comenzó a reírse

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? – dijo ella al verlo reír

-al fin un poco de acción- en eso él le dio una patada en el estómago, la cual hizo que seis perdiera gran parte del aire, Thel la tomo ahora de los hombros

\- te falta practica… tienes reflejos muy débiles, sin contar tu fuerza, peleas patético para ser una spartan, tú no eres como los que eh visto pelear-

-solo necesito practica- dijo seis débilmente

-necesitas más que eso, necesitas mejorar, necesitas especializarte, necesitas afinarte, necesitas dedicación- dijo para después soltarla, kamala quien había visto todo, corrió directo a auxiliar a seis.

Thel por su lado había disfrutado pelear con ella, aunque esperaba una pelea más larga, la maldita idea de entrenarla, cruzo de nuevo por su mente, decidió salir de ahí de inmediato.

-seis ¿estás bien? – dijo aquella fémina para después ayudarla

Poco a poco seis se fue parando, le dolía mas su orgullo que el físico, Thel tenía razón a ella le faltaba práctica, le faltaba reponerse, vivió tanto en Reach que no dejaría que todo ese esfuerzo se fuera a la basura. Realmente necesitaba recuperar a la seis que era antes a la spartan B-312 que solía ser.

-seis ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Seis se tiro en el suelo, Kamala pensó que el golpe de Thel la había dañado, cuando vio que ella hacia una especie de flexiones con sus brazos y sus piernas.

-kamala, estaré bien- realmente empezaría a ejercitarse tal y como lo hacía en la tierra, comenzó sus flexiones, pero, se rindió ante el dolor que aun sentía en su estómago. Coloco ambas manos en su vientre, el dolor era intenso, realmente, no le favoreció la pelea.

\- ven anda te llevare a tu habitación-

-NO-

-seis entiende, tú no estás bien-

-déjame, lo intentare de nuevo-

Seis volvió a intentarlo solo para conseguir más dolor, Kamala estaba preocupada por ella, cada vez que lo intentaba era el mismo dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thel llego a su cuarto, realmente que estaba pensando al seguirla, ahora la idea de entrenarla no salía de su mente.

 _\- "si la entrenas, se volverá un peligro_ " - se dijo así mismo, realmente tenía que buscar la solución, había un peligro a fuera, tenía que acabarlo rápido, porque no solo corría peligro su madre, sino que también podrían descubrir a seis y mandar a fusilar a cualquier miembro de la casa o que haya tenido interacción con la humana.

Realmente le costaba mucho decidir, esa humana estaba cambiando todo a lo que él pensaba, tan solo con el hecho de tenerla viviendo en su casa, había bastado para cambiar sus ideas sobre los humanos e incluso empezó a dudar si ellos eran la amenaza o el covenant lo era.

 **\- ¡YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN IDIOTECES THEL! -** se regañó a sí mismo, realmente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

 **-no vas a dejar de pensar así hasta que aceptes que ella no es una amenaza-** atrás de él, estaba su madre quien lo observaba detenidamente

 **\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? –**

 **\- ¿Por qué otra razón no nos ha atacado? -**

 **-porque está débil-**

 **-esa no es excusa… ella ataco a los asesinos, te ayudo a protegerte ¿o me equivoco? –**

 **-no, no te equivocas-**

 **-entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? –**

Aquellas palabras de su madre, hicieron que Thel la mirara sorprendido, realmente tenía que buscar la solución ante aquel problema, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 **-espero que encuentres pronto la solución y que entiendas que ella no es una amenaza-**

Su madre tenía razón, tenía que encontrar la solución rápida, ¿Por qué le costaba decidir?, ¿Por qué ahora más que nunca le costaba?, tenia ¿desesperación? ¿confusión tal vez? A el al que todos iban a pedirles consejos, tácticas de guerra, a él, al más temido por todos sus enemigos, ahora le costaba tomar una decisión, le costaba hallar la respuesta de esta situación, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo buscando respuestas. Tenía que resolver las cosas y rápido, tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo, pero era inútil, siempre regresaba al mismo punto, no era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero a diferencia de las otras veces él lograba encontrar la solución…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seis observaba el techo estaba cansada, no había logrado hacer bien sus entrenamientos, el cuerpo le empezó a doler, ¿Cómo era posible, siendo ella una spartan? Quizás el hecho de estar sin hacer la gran cosa durante estos meses la habían "oxidado", cerró los ojos, solo para encontrarse con las mismas imágenes del suceso anterior, aquellos asesinos desempuñando las espadas, estaba claro que tenía que seguir intentando, con o sin ayuda de Thel ella protegería a la casa Vadam…

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, ¿ella proteger al que también considera su enemigo? Ni en sus locas pesadillas se lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora ellos no eran el enemigo, viva en el planeta del enemigo, pero, Yunza y sus compañeras no eran su enemigo.

Desde que llego a esa casa, Yunza la trato como a uno de los suyos, y eso era algo que a seis le intrigaba, ahora no podía llamar enemigo a esa mujer Sangheili, después de todo ella la estaba protegiendo incluso de su propia sangre, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, poco a poco seis se levantó e intento hacer de nuevo las flexiones.

-vamos seis, tu puedes- se puso en posición e intento otra vez, ahora el dolor no era tan fuerte e intentaba seguir.

-uno… dos… tres…- contaba una por una, aunque le dolía un poco el vientre ella seguía despacio -cuatro… cinco… seis… siete…-

Yunza por su parte observaba a la spartan, sonrió en sus adentros, realmente tenía razón, seis era única, aunque no lograría entender a los humanos, sabían que no se rendían por nada. Tenían coraje, valentía e incluso honor, si han logrado darle batalla y vencer hasta sus más feroces guerreros era porque los humanos también podían ser fuertes.

-dieciocho… diecinueve… veinte… veintiuno…- seis quedo algo cansada en ese último -vamos seis, ¡HAZ HECHO MAS QUE ESO! - se regañó, pero ya no podía más, _\- te falta practica… tienes reflejos muy débiles, sin contar tu fuerza-_ aquellas palabras dichas por Thel resonaban muy fuerte en su cabeza - _peleas patético para ser una spartan, tú no eres como los que eh visto pelear-_ aquella frase fue la que hizo que seis lo volviera a intentar, ella era una spartan y le dolía que él tuviera razón, ella ya no era la de antes, tenía que volver a encontrar su coraje, tenía que encontrarlo y ser la guerrera que era antes, tenía que reencontrarse con la antigua seis, y no descansaría hasta que la volviera a encontrar.

La tarde estaba expirando y seis aún seguía entrenando, ahora golpeaba un muro con sus piernas, debía soportar la dureza de nuevo, todo el día, seis se la paso entrenando sin descanso, tenía que seguir, aunque su YO guerrera no llegaría de la noche a la mañana ella realmente se sentía que debía traerla y rápido, se sintió agotada, su cuerpo ya lo podía más, estaba exhausta.

Se sentó un poco a tomar un poco de aire, realmente estaba cansada.

Vio por la ventana y el tercer sol ya estaba por ocultarse, suspiro y decidió regresar a buscar algo que la refrescara, con cuidado se levantó, su cuerpo apenas si podía sostenerse.

Seis con cuidado caminaba en los solitarios pasillos que la llevarían de nuevo a la cocina cuando, de la nada sintió que algo o alguien la seguía.

Volteo en busca de donde sintió la extraña sensación, pero estaba vacío.

-Thel, deja de seguirme-

Por un momento creía que era el, hasta que

 **\- ¿pero que tenemos aquí? -**

Seis se dio cuenta que era de nuevo el asesino, pero ahora había dos Jackals con él, no sería difícil acabar con esos dos, pero, su cuerpo le dolía, además de que ambos tenían Rifle Aguijoneador, lo cual ponía aún más en desventaja a seis.

Seis con mucho esfuerzo decidió correr en busca de ayuda o en busca de armas, corría lento y algo torpe, había gastado sus energías entrenando. Algunos disparos se escucharon, pero ninguno les llegaba a seis.

Thel por su parte estaba en la oficina de su padre, estudiando algunos viejos mapas de la región, para un plan que tenía, en eso los disparos hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos y se dispusiera a pelear.

Ella siguió corriendo cuando por culpa de un calambre en su tendón izquierdo hizo que cayera, noto como el Ultra estaba frente a ella con la espada, estaba a punto de clavársela cuando Thel salto frente a ella.

-decidiste volver…-

Thel también saco su espada, ambos comenzaron a luchar, seis intento pararse, pero su pierna no reaccionaba, noto que los Jackals se acercaban lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?, párate y lárgate- en eso Thel diviso a los Jackals acercándose a ella, tenía que hacer algo, con un movimiento rápido se quitó un rifle de plasma que tenía y se lo lanzo a seis, el seguiría luchando contra aquel ultra.

Seis tomo el rifle y comenzó a dispararles a los dos Jackals, ellos también seguían disparando, seis rodaba, esquivándolos, ahora ella se pudo parar, algo torpe pero lo logro, estaba disparándoles, cuando le dio en la cabeza uno de ellos, solo quedaba uno.

Thel por su parte seguía luchando contra aquel ultra, parecía que él no se rendiría tan fácilmente

 **-veo que tu familia te ha entrenado muy bien-**

Thel solo observaba con rencor aquel Sangheili

 **-lástima que eso va acabar a hora-** dijo para abalanzarse sobre él, había encontrado un punto ciego en Thel, la cual aprovecho para tirarlo e intentar clavar la espada en su pecho, pero Thel lo bloqueo de inmediato con la espada.

Seis estaba disparando cuando pronto el rifle se calentó, se maldijo y espero al que el jackal se acercara un poco.

-Vamos ven por mí- dijo mientras se acercaba a él, espero la oportunidad y le lanzo el rifle y justo cuando aquella criatura lo esquivo, seis se le lanzo a golpes a puño cerrado, todos iban directo a la cabeza. Con una patada logro quitarle el arma.

-ahora ¿ya no te crees tan rudo eh? – seis tomo el arma que estaba en frente y termino de aniquilar al invasor. Ahora trataría de ayudar a Thel.

Thel seguía resistiendo el peso de aquel ultra estaba haciendo que casi cediera

-ríndete- le contesto aquel ultra

 **-jamás-** Thel hizo un movimiento rápido con la espada y con su pie logro quitarse al ultra de encima.

Seis apuntaba con el rifle al ultra, solo esperaba una oportunidad para disparar, disparo, pero solo para alertar al ultra, este corrió hacia seis, con un movimiento rápido quería atravesar a seis, pero ella lo esquivo, pero no totalmente, ella cayó al suelo.

Thel por su parte aprovecho aquel momento para atravesar al ultra. Lo había logrado, pero es eso noto una risa sínica del ultra

\- ¿de qué te ríes? –

-hay otros más que vendrán a acabar contigo- dijo casi en voz baja

En eso Thel encajo más la espada y comenzó a desgarrar al ultra, en eso noto que seis estaba en el suelo.

-humana, levántate…-

Seis solo volteaba a verlo, estaba borroso, e incluso apenas si logro escucharlo, Thel se acercó solo para descubrir una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo y ver que en su costado izquierdo tenía una herida superficial.

-no, no, no, NO- dijo el mientras trataba de cargarla

Seis por su parte sintió un terrible dolor en todo su dorso desde el vientre hasta su pecho

-seis, no, cierres los ojos ¡SEIS! – dijo Thel, pero fue inútil seis ya había cerrado sus ojos, todo en ella se volvió oscuro…

Thel corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos que llevaban a su cuarto, tenía que llegar a su cuarto, en cuanto llego abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible, acostó el cuerpo de seis, en su cama y sin cuidado le desgarro el vestido en la parte afectada, encendió las luces de su cuarto, comenzó a buscar lo que parecía ser algún antibiótico o alguna pomada, al igual que algunas vendas (desconozco si usan vendas, pero yo pondré que sí) con cuidado comenzó a tratar la herida de seis, con sus manos comenzó a limpiar la herida, aunque no era profunda esta era larga, la tenía desde su estómago hasta el costado de su pecho.

Con cuidado Thel comenzó a ponerle una especie de pomada para que cicatrizara la herida, levanto con cuidado a seis y comenzó a vendarla, no había perdido gran cantidad de sangre, pero si no era tratada podría convertirse en una hemorragia, Thel la dejo descansar ahí, mientras que el iría a hablar con su madre, tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo de los invasores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reach: año 2552 (dos meses atrás)

Reach estaba siendo cristalizado por el covenant, un grupo de Spartans estaban buscando sobrevivientes, era obvio que ya no había ningún ser vivo, el equipo Delta seguía buscando algo de vida, donde antes había una flora exuberante hoy hay solo escombros de lo que parecía ser un planeta prodigioso y lleno de vida, hoy no es ni la sombra que era antes.

El grupo de Spartans comenzaron a estudiar a su alrededor, aunque era obvio que no encontrarían nada, ellos seguían explorando.

-detecto niveles altos de radiación, tenemos que irnos ahora comandante- dijo una Joven spartan

El comandante en cambio no dijo ni una sola palabra, en eso uno de sus Spartans tomo algo inusual del suelo...

-comandante, miré lo que encontré-

El comandante de inmediato fue a ver la extraña cosa

-eso es...- dijo otro

-un casco... de algún otro, pero no hay señales de su cuerpo- dijo el mismo que había encontrado su casco

-pertenece a alguien del equipo Noble- dijo uno de ellos

\- ¿noble dijiste? - dijo el comandante

-sí, es de origen femenino-

\- ¿femenino?... ¿a quién? -

-es de una armadura reciente-

-B-312- dijo aquel comandante al reconocer el casco, lo tomo, si no fuera por el suyo se podría ver su rostro que mostraba tristeza e ira...-MALDITOS HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA-

-Comandante Zero... debemos irnos ¡YA! -

Zero tomo aquel casco y regresaron a la nave, ahora quería acabar con ellos a toda costa, la dueña de aquel caso estaba muerta, la tristeza y la furia estaban presentes en su cabeza, ellos pagarían por lo que les habían hecho a todos los humanos, en especial a seis…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡por los dioses! ¿Qué fue lo que paso Thel? –

Yunza había entrado al cuarto para ver lo que había pasado con seis, ella estaba en aquella cama vendada, pero en el suelo estaban pedazos de su vestido manchado con su sangre.

\- ¿Thel está bien? – dijo Yunza realmente preocupada

-si ella está bien, es solo que, a noche nos volvieron a atacar, al parecer no será el único ataque que podríamos tener-

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

-eh tomado una decisión, en cuanto ella se recupere, yo voy a entrenarla, no nos tomaran desprevenidos otra vez-

Yunza se sorprendió al escuchar a su hijo, realmente tenía una buena iniciativa.

-cuida a seis, madre, regresare hasta en la noche-

-con cuidado hijo-

Thel salió de su recamara se dirigía a la entrada principal, ahora Yunza se quedó al cuidado de seis, quien se encontraba débil, pudo notar que ahora estaba pálida, con cuidado, tapo a seis hasta la altura de su cuello, verla en ese estado le partía a Yunza, una lagrima salió, realmente sentía mucha empatía por los humanos.

Continuara…

Eh terminado bebes, lamento mucho que sea algo corto, pero es que mi amante exigente (la escuela) no me ah dejado descansar ni escribir lo siento mucho por la demora, pero, aquí esta otro capítulo.

Hay espero leerlos pronto y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia… ¡LOS AMO!

Jejejeje gracias hasta luego, espero sus sensuales y hermosos comentarios, sus dudas y preguntas, por cierto, quiero crear un foro ¿Quién se anima? Ya sea por Facebook o por aquí, yo espero leer sus respuestas, sin más que decir Dunk Mell se despide… hasta luego


	14. Capitulo 13: La duda

Hola a todos de nuevo, uff lo se tardó siglos en actualizar, pero es que casi ya no me da tiempo de escribir, el semestre me trajo muy ocupada, además de que me dio una buena arrastrada… quise llorar saben, por cierto, quiero agradecer el gran apoyo de todos, y tengo algo que preguntar ¿Por qué no leyeron mi calaverita? Se las escribí desde el 2 de noviembre TTnTT… bueno, bueno tengo un anuncio que dar (con un megáfono) CREE UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK, si se llama "los desterrados de Fanfiction" (aun esta en votación el nombre) y por si alguien quiere unirse esta aquí el link groups/175521456249646/ __espero que hagamos una gran comunidad.

Por cierto, espero actualizar pronto sin más que decir Vamo a la historia…

HALO NO ME PERTENECE, POR DESGRACIA… LE PERTENECE A 343 INDUSTRIES Y A MICROSOFT, SOLO TOME PRESTADOS PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO…

 **Capítulo 13: Las dudas**

Seis yacía aun en la cama de Thel, su cuerpo estaba débil, solo de vez en cuando, entreabría sus ojos, pero no lo lograba regresar a la realidad, Yunza se había quedado con ella, cuidándola, asegurándose de que herida no se abriera, su hijo había salido de la casa, ni ella sabía en a donde había ido.

-señora, ¿ella estará bien? – dijo Kamala quien entro a la habitación

-eso espero, Thel dijo que no fue grabe-

Ambas hembras vieron a seis quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, quien sabe que estaría sucediendo en su cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Thel había salido de la cuidad y se dirigió a otra parte de Vadam, su mirada era seria, necesitaba investigar un poco y quizás sabría quién podría ayudarlo.

El paisaje de este lugar no era tan árido, a lo lejos se podía ver el extenso lago y el puerto, eso era lo que más destacaba de esa parte de Vadam, pronto llego a su destino una casa igual o incluso más grande que la de su familia, había llegado a la casa principal de Vadam del este…

Thel de inmediato bajo de la nave donde dos guardias de honor lo recibieron.

El paisaje que daba esta parte de su tierra era hermoso, era como si fuera un oasis, esta parte era la más codiciada por su riqueza natural, pero solo servía como parte productora, en cuanto a comida y materiales de supervivencia.

Thel observaba aquel paisaje, era hermoso, aunque el lago cubría gran parte de Vadam y algunos estados aledaños, apenas si se veía la orilla desde las afueras de sus dominios.

 **-mi señor, su primo Thel Vadam quiere verlo-** dijo uno de los guardias al entrar a la casa

 **\- ¿Thel? Eso es, ¿estás seguro? –**

De inmediato un Elite de armadura blanca salió al lugar donde el guardia le había indicado

 **-Vadam Thel ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** –

- **creí que las noticias corrían rápido, pero veo que tu no estas enterado Lak-**

Lak Vadam era el primo de Thel, era hijo de su tío Kep el hermano de su padre (por si no se acuerdan) él era mayor que Thel, el mismo se había encargado de entrenarlo, también era uno de los pocos integrantes de la familia en quien más confiaba, Thel consideraba a su primo como si fuera su hermano.

-y bien ¿a qué has venido?, me sorprende mucho verte-

-lo que tengo que decirte es algo delicado y, me gustaría charlar, a solas-

-de acuerdo, vallamos a un lugar más privado- dijo mientras recorrían el largo pasillo, que estaba lleno de varios cuadros entre ellos, Thel pudo observar uno donde estaban su padre junto con su hermano.

Ambos llegaron un cuarto enorme, este tenía armas colgada en las paredes, Thel poso su mirada en una espada de energía color ámbar, yacía en un aparador de vidrio con bordes de platino (o parecido al platino) y acabado de oro.

- **la espada Vadam-** exclamo sorprendido Thel

 **-si así es… mi padre pensó que sería mejor que estuviera aquí, ahora ¿a qué has venido? –**

Thel suspiro pesadamente -Lak, nos han atacado-

Lak observo a su familiar, estaba sorprendido, pronto aquella mirada se volvió seria.

\- ¿los han atacado? ¿están bien? ¿Cómo está tu madre? –

-si estamos bien, logramos… repeler un ataque, pero uno de ellos dijo que vendrán más-

\- Thel… yo sé que podrás con eso, no sé qué te preocupa en si-

-me preocupa mi madre, no siempre estaré en Sanghelios, tengo una misión y no quiero seguir atrasándola-

-entiendo, mandare a mis guardias a vigilar esa parte de Vadam-

-no es necesario eso, solo necesito un favor-

Lak miro de manera intrigada a su primo - ¿qué clase de favor? –

-hay que investigar quien ha mandado a esos mal nacidos y acabar con eso de una vez-…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunza hacia lo que podía con seis, el cuerpo inerte de la chica seguía sin moverse, estaba preocupada, al no tener conocimiento de la anatomía humana no había nada que pudiera hacer por seis, no podía ayudarla, aunque quisiera, sus temores por que la herida pudiera infectarse recorrían su mente

\- ¿señora, está bien? - pregunto Kamala quien traía agua en una cuenca hecha de barro

-eso espero, realmente no sé qué estará pasando con ella-

-espero que se recupere pronto- Kamala observo a seis, aún estaba dormida, ella suspiro sabía que las heridas causadas por espadas eran mortales, pero, aunque esta no fue tan profunda, sabía que podría pudrirse si no era tratada a tiempo.

\- ¿qué crees que este soñando? -

Kamala fijo su mirada ahora en su ama

-no lo sé, mi señora-

-seis, despierta... despierta-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thel seguía conversando con su primo sobre posibles sospechosos, en el tiempo que Thel estuviera quería averiguar quién era el culpable de los asesinos, no quería retirarse del planeta sabiendo que su familia corría peligro

 **-Lak, necesito que estés alerta, si te atacan, captúralos e interrógalos-**

 **-ya tenía planeado algo así-**

 **-quería preguntarte algo-**

 **\- ¿qué ocurre? -**

 **\- ¿qué piensas sobre los llamados humanos? -**

 **-los humanos... realmente nada con respecto a ellos ¿porque la pregunta? -**

Thel guardo silencio sobre un rato, no estaba seguro de si contarle sobre seis.

 **-veras, yo... eh visto como luchan, como se organizan, como atacan, como se defienden, como desarman batallones enteros y como sobreviven, ¿realmente hay honor en seguirlos atacando? -**

Lak observo a Thel, nunca pensó en que el dudará en lo que estaba haciendo

 **-Thel, cualquiera que te escuchara te llamaría hereje... sin embargo ¿qué te hace dudar? -**

aquella última pregunta hizo que Thel suspirara profundo

- **eh visto muy de cerca a los humanos, al grado de dudar si lo que creemos es la verdad o solo la mentira-**

Lak solo se delimitada a ver a Thel sin decir ni una palabra, analizaba cada uno de lo dicho por él.

 **-Thel, no siempre lo que nos digan será lo correcto, cualquiera te llamaría un traidor, pero yo también eh pensaría que algo nos oculta el covenant, no estoy en contra, pero tampoco estoy a favor, al no tener un puesto tan alto como el tuyo, quizás mis ideas no son tan influenciadas, Thel as lo que ti sea correcto, protege a tu familia, lucha por tus ideales, lucha por la verdad, porque esa, tarde o temprano llega, no dejes influenciarte tan fácilmente-**

 **-entiendo lo que dices-**

Thel ahora observaba algunos mapas de la región entera de Vadam, pensaba en un plan de combate, por un momento seis llego a su mente, aquella spartan estaba en sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza y siguió observando el mapa, por su parte su primo lo veía analizando cada movimiento de él.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente? -** Lak conocía bastante bien a Thel, ellos se habían criado técnicamente juntos, al morir Xenos, su tío arreglo las cosas para que su sobrino fuera educado bajo las normas de Vadam, no quería que el gran "linaje de Vadam" no se viera afectado, así que mando a su hijo mayor para que el junto a otros jóvenes Sangheili entrenaran. Durante esos años Lak se volvió en uno de los pocos familiares al que Thel recurría en momentos de pánico o desesperación y hasta ahora a él siempre le pedía un consejo o ayuda para solucionar ciertos problemas.

Pero, esta vez Thel no sabía si contarle a su primo sobre cierta spartan que vivía en su casa, realmente se sentía un traidor incluso con su propia familia.

 **-la seguridad de mi familia-**

 **-sabes que eso no es todo… ¿Qué realmente ocurre? –**

 **-eso es todo-**

 **\- ¿qué me dices de los humanos? ¿Qué tan cerca los observaste? –**

 **-digamos que, a una muy buena distancia-** el hecho de que seis viviera en su casa ahora y de que en parte ella lo hubiera ayudado tenia a Thel con la cabeza hecha un desastre, realmente quería contarle sobre seis, pero no sabía su reacción por parte de su primo

 **-hay que planear nuestro ataque contra aquella amenaza-**

Por un momento Thel se sintió algo más tranquilo, ambos comenzaron a planear alguna estrategia para atrapar y poder saber quién quería ver al Kaidon de Vadam destruido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo oscuro se asomaba por aquella ventana, una joven chica veía desde su cama, esta era fría, solo tenía una manta y dos almohadas, la joven tenía un uniforme de la UNSC, su cabello algo corto la hacía lucir de unos 22 o quizás 24 cuando en realidad tenía 17, aunque compartía el cuarto con otras 9 mujeres más, ella era la única en esa habitación.

Un ruido llamo la atención de la joven, se acercó a la puerta con cuidado, le dolía terriblemente la pierna, durante un ejercicio, en el cual consistía en poner a los jóvenes a saltar de un warthog en movimiento, aquella chica había caído sobre un camino de piedras lastimándose su tendón al sentir el impacto. Aun su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la modificación de su anatomía para ser una súper soldado, aún tenía que aprender suficientes cosas

-auch, estúpida pierna- dijo mientras se acercaba al umbral de la puerta, al abrir había afuera un joven de igual edad, su cabello no era igual de corto como el de los demás jóvenes de su edad, gracias a los efectos secundarios pronto su cuerpo comenzó a manifestarlo su cabello azabache se volvía blanco, junto con sus ojos, la pigmentación pronto se volvió casi rojiza haciendo alusión a que el tenia ojos demoniacos, el justo a otros sufrían los efectos colaterales en su cuerpo, sin embargo a él no le afectaba en lo mínimo.

-supe lo de tu pierna… el coronel Kurt está molesto-

Aquella chica solo se cruzó de brazos, ahora estaba molesta

-oye lo siento no quise enfadarte, yo… vine a dejarte esto-

El solo estiro su mano para darle sus placas con su etiqueta grabada

-las encontré tiradas y pensé en traértelas lo siento _B-312_ -

-odio cuando recalcas mi error y odio más… cuando me llamas así…-

-lo siento, pero ni tu ni yo, tenemos nombres solo estos- acto seguido el también saco su placa del bolsillo de su pantalón, la de él tenía Z-370-

-es chistoso, pero si tratas de leer parece que dice "Zero"- pronto aquella chica comenzó a reír, de la nada el joven se a ventó hacia ella para abrazarla

-prometo que no dejare que te lastimen-

-sabes que puedo cuidarme sola-

-pero es una promesa… una promesa-

-una promesa-

-comandante- aquella voz hizo que aquel spartan volteara a ver a la dueña que hizo que dejara de pensar en aquel recuerdo, el aspecto del comandante era temible, una larga cicatriz rodeaba si mejilla izquierda, sus pupilas era de un tono casi carmesí, su cabello corto, había dejado de ser azabache, ahora era totalmente blanco, con su físico tosco y aquella apariencia hacia que aquel comandante luciera mucho más temible.

-lo siento Agatha yo, estaba pensando en ella- dijo al ver de nuevo aquel golpeado y gastado casco -no dejo de pensar que, hace mucho le hice una promesa-

-entiendo señor, pero no pudo evitarlo, ella está en un lugar mejor ahora- aquella mujer tenía una armadura gris oscuro, con el símbolo de omega con una estrella en medio, su cabello disparejo, corto y castaño cubriendo un ojo.

-quizás si pude evitarlo, si tan solo… hubiera llegado a tiempo-

-señor con su debido respeto, tal vez no pudo salvarla, pero salvo a muchas personas inocentes que hoy lo necesitan para llegar a la tierra, y detenerse por ella, habría causado la muerte de miles más, nuestro deber era salvar y proteger estas vidas… comandante Zero, estas personas nos necesitan ahora-

Aquel comandante se levantó de su asiento, dejo el casco de seis en su mesa, colocándose a un lado de aquella mujer.

-ella era más que mi mejor amiga, para mi aquella mujer era un ser especial, ojalá entendieras porque me duele mucho el hecho de que, no pude protegerla… le rompí una promesa, y me la rompí a mí-

-entiendo comandante- dijo la castaña -entiendo mucho su dolor, pero ahora lo necesitamos, omega lo necesita-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el general se pusiera su casco y saliera de aquella cabina volteando a ver aquel casco

 _\- "lo siento, espero que donde sea que este tu cuerpo, al fin tengas paz"-_ pensó el comandante al ver por última vez el casco de seis.

-si de algo sirve, podemos hacer que alguien revise el casco y mostrar que fue lo último que vivió su amiga-

-no será necesario Agatha-

-de acuerdo señor-

Ambos salieron de la cabina de aquella nave, era un crucero de rescate, estaban salvando a los pocos sobrevivientes de Reach, de aquel planeta que era la supervivencia de la raza humana, ahora solo escombros de su grandiosidad hecha añicos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde estaba pasando, aquella habitación donde el cuerpo de seis yacía estaba en completa soledad, el silencio parecía eterno, poco a poco seis fue despertando, abrió los ojos donde tardo en asimilar las cosas, seis no reconoció nada, su visión estaba algo borrosa, se tallo los ojos tratando de reconocer algo, pronto las visiones de acontecimiento pasado iban y venían en su mente, aquel ultra tratando de matarla ¿acaso ya estaría muerta? No, un dolor terrible se apodero del cuerpo de seis, haciendo por inercia que ella llevara sus manos al área donde provenía el dolor.

Poco a poco la realidad volvía a seis, no estaba muerta, ni siquiera estaba agonizando solo tenía en el dorso, pronto sus manos sintieron algo que apretaba desde el pecho hasta sus caderas ¿eran vendas acaso? Si lo eran.

La spartan noto que parte de su vestido estaba rasgado, vio tiras de lo que quedaba de este, tanto en la cama como en el suelo, su vista además noto sangre en aquellos retazos de tela

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO! ERA LA DE ELLA- pensó al desplomarse en aquella cama, su vista en techo hizo que se diera cuenta que ese no era su cuarto, se veía más grande, frente a ella estaba una especie de escritorio, una repisa en la parte inferior derecho logro hacer que seis se diera cuenta que había armas a escala, siguió recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, definitivamente este era el cuarto de Yunza o tal vez de Thel… no de Thel no podría ser, o tal vez, seis sacudió su cabeza, el hecho de que estuviera en el cuarto de su enemigo era una idea errónea, quizás estaba en el de Yunza, porque incluso esta cama era más cómoda y más grande que la de ella.

Su cuerpo volvió a descansar en aquella cama, pensando de nuevo que estuvo a punto de morir…

-maldita suerte- musito seis algo resignada, ahora que lo pensaba Lendel tenia razón, ella tiene suerte acompañada de desgracia. Intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, el hecho de intentar pararse de aquella cama le costaba bastante, no podía en cierta forma ni siquiera sentarse, estaba viviendo un dolor terrible, lo cual hacia que sus piernas no reaccionaran ante aquella situación.

Ahora seis observaba la nada, cerró los ojos y pensaba en noble, pensaba en el destino que volvía a sonreírle ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Ella sabía que algún día se acabaría esa suerte y debía estar preparada para eso o simplemente a resignarse a eso, la sola idea de caer por vencida hizo que la spartan abriera los ojos de vuelta.

No ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ya había pasado cosas peores en su vida, y ahora la vida le estaba dando fuertes y dolorosas experiencias de vida, ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no ahora.

Un ruido saco a seis de sus pensamientos, había alguien parado en la puerta, quizás por fis descubriría en donde estaba, pero en eso aquella sombra simplemente se alejó. Provocando que la joven suspirara de repente y volviera a mirar el techo.

-esto será muy largo- se dijo seis esperando algo de respuesta de lo ocurrido al día anterior, ahora que lo pensaba bien, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuvo así.

Thel estaba llegando a su hogar, las estrategias que había planeado con su primo parecían que le darían frutos y encontrarían al culpable de todo, no descansaría hasta que aquel idiota estuviera bajo tierra, meterse con su persona era un acto deshonroso, pero meterse con su familia era algo que debían pagar con su sangre. Pronto entro a la casa, noto el completo silencio, salvo por algunos Grunts quienes lo vieron con temor y salieron huyendo del lugar, su ira se notaba distancia, cosa que tenía que calmar. En el transcurso se encontró con una de las dos compañeras de su madre

\- ¿has visto a mi madre? –

Kasai también tenía una mirada de pocos amigos, pero al tratarse del hijo de su señora ella solo le respondió lo más neutral que pudo

-esta con la "cosa" en su habitación, no ah aquerido separarse de ella-

-entiendo, gracias-

Thel se fue lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que hablar con su madre sobre las estrategias, al llegar encontró a su madre y a Kamala cuidando de seis, era una escena maternal, cuando una madre cuida a su hijo pequeño, eso hizo que Thel se acercara lentamente hasta donde estaba su madre quien pasaba un trapo húmedo por la frente de seis

-madre eh vuelto-

Al escuchar la voz Yunza dejo el pedazo de tela en la cuenca de agua y volteo a ver a su hijo

-me alegro que ya estés aquí-

-como esta ella- lo dijo en un tono suave

-no ha despertado en todo el día, pero, siento que está mejor, pero creo que deberías revisarla, siento que su herida podría empeorar-

-tal vez lo haga más al rato, madre, tenemos que hablar-

-por supuesto-

-pero, a solas-

Kamala sintió que ya no aria falta así que salió de la habitación

\- ¿de que quieres hablar hijo mío? –

-vallamos de preferencia, a la oficina de mi padre, es algo urgente, es sobre lo que hablamos Lak y yo-

-de acuerdo Thel vallamos-

Ambos salieron del cuarto dejando a la chica inconsciente sola en la habitación, tras unas horas, Thel le había dicho todo lo que él y su primo habían hablado, omitiendo algunas cosas para no mortificar a su madre. Ahora estaba exhausto, por primera vez algo lo había dejado agotado, algo no tan diferente a una guerra, pero realmente necesitaba un momento de descanso, volvió a su cuarto y vio a la inerte chica dormir en su cama, se acercó un poco a ella, noto que sus vendas tenían sangre seca, lo cual fue un poco de alivio, con cuidado con una de sus garras rasgo las vendas para cambiarlas por unas nuevas, una vez que termino de quitarle las vendas, noto que su herida ya había suturado, la piel de seis no estaba infectada, solo algo chamuscada, quizás solo era una quemadura, dejo por un momento la piel expuesta, no había notado que los humanos tenían una anatomía similar a las suyas, volvió a colocarle vendas nuevas, en la noche volvería a ponerle un poco más de aquella cura para que su piel sanara más rápido.

En cuanto termino recogió las vendas manchadas, tomo una nueva malla protectora para él y salió del cuarto, dejando de nuevo a la joven.

\- ¿Cómo sigue seis? - dijo una voz femenina atrás de el

-ella está bien Kamala, tú y mi madre la han cuidado bien-

Al ver las vendas en sus manos, Kamala se las pidió ella misma se desharía de aquellas, Thel la detuvo solo para decirle que tuviera cuidado y que, si era necesario las quemara cuanto antes, ella asintió y salió rumbo al patio.

Thel se dirijo ahora al cuarto del baño, necesitaba relajarse y un poco de aseo no le caería nada mal aquel Sangheili.

Pensando que tal vez un relajante baño lo ayudaría a pensar, fue todo lo contrario para él, su cabeza daba vueltas a todo lo que discutió con su primo, ahora la idea de que él estaba curando a la humana paso de repente ¿había hecho lo correcto?

Una parte de él lo hacía dudar, sin embargo, las palabras de su primo resonaban en su cabeza _"Thel as lo que ti sea correcto, protege a tu familia, lucha por tus ideales, lucha por la verdad, porque esa, tarde o temprano llega, no dejes influenciarte tan fácilmente"_

Sumergió el cuerpo entero en aquella agua llena de sales de baño relajantes, tenía que estar relajado por un momento, quien sabe cuánto más lo estaría de nuevo, ya se acercaba su partida y tenía que encontrar soluciones a cualquier problema que se le presente y estar preparado para el futuro.

Después de un momento, Thel por fin había salido de aquel largo baño, se dirigía a su cuarto, cuando se detuvo ¿Qué esperaría hacer en aquella habitacion? Sentarse y observarla dormir…

Pensaba casi en alto, las ideas iban y venían a él, algunas lo volverían loco, después de mucho meditar decidió irse a la oficina que era de su padre, quizás podría planificar algún ataque para estar prevenidos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche cayo en Vadam, seis seguía preguntándose en qué lugar estaba y por qué nadie estaba sola, su cuerpo aun le dolía, aun no podía levantarse, seguía esperando que su cuerpo dejara de dolerle, pero era inútil, estaba aburrida, realmente era la primera vez que se sentía aburrida.

-esto es inútil seis, nos quedaremos solas por otro largo tiempo-

Un ruido el saco a la spartan de su trance volteando a ver a la puerta, que por fin se abrió después de un largo tiempo, seis pronto pudo observar la figura de aquel Sangheili

-al fin despertaste humana- la cual correspondía a Thel prendiendo una de las luces de su cuarto, haciendo que seis lo notara rápidamente

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Esta es mi habitacion humana insolente, deberías agradecer que no te deje morir-

Ahora seis entendía algunas cosas, pero - ¿Cómo que no me dejaste morir? – dijo algo indignada la mujer

-de haber sabido que querías morir te hubiera dejado herida-

-eso quiere decir que tu…-

-así es, yo te traje aquí y fui YO quien te curo-

Seis observo sus vendas, un ligero rubor rojizo apareció en su rostro, cosa que llamo la atención de Thel

-ahora quédate quieta, voy a ponerte más de esta sustancia para que tu herida cicatrice más rápido-

Al ver como Thel se acercaba seis llevo sus manos para cubrir su pecho

-no Thel, no manosearas mi cuerpo- ahora seis lucia totalmente roja de lacar, ya no era vergüenza era enojo, lo que hizo a Thel detenerse por un momento

-humana, tengo que ponerte esto-

-olvídalo-

-o ¿lo hacemos por las buenas? ¿o lo hacemos por las malas? Elige-

-no voy a dejar que me toques- dijo seis molesta y algo avergonzada

-seis, enserio, déjame revisarte-

\- ¡NO! -

-de acuerdo será por las malas-

Thel se abalanzó sobre seis, con mucha facilidad el abrió los brazos de la joven, poniéndolos de extremo a extremo, su cuerpo estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora, sus piernas estaban abiertas, pero deteniendo el cuerpo de seis, ella solo respiraba rápidamente, la aceleración de su cuerpo pronto acelero, Thel en cambio estaba calmado, coloco su cabeza cerca de su oído y susurrando volvió a insistir que tenía que revisarla.

Seis sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras que simplemente no dijo nada.

-seis- ella por inercia vio a Thel, sus orbes se sincronizaron con los de él, aquella mirada a los ojos reptilianos hizo que ella se calmara un poco, logrando estabilizar su cuerpo.

-seis, déjame hacerlo por las buenas…-

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza, pocos segundos después Thel se quitó encima de ella, fue por lo que utilizaría para tratar la herida de seis, ella en cambio seguía respirando profundamente, ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué aquellas emociones aparecieron? ¿acaso el?…

Justamente sus pensamientos fueron callados por un instante, Thel le pidió que se sentara para quitarle la venda de su cuerpo, seis obedeció y poco a poco él lo estaba haciendo, el pudor se aprovechó de seis, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿era vergüenza acaso? No esto no era vergüenza… ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos? Eran nuevos para ella, o quizás ya los había sentido antes pero no era capaz de recordarlos.

Sin darse cuenta ahora tenía esa área de su cuerpo descubierta, un ligero cosquilleo se apodero de su espina dorsal, se dio cuenta de que Thel no la estaba tocando, no aún.

-acuéstate-

Seis lo hizo, por un momento olvido el dolor, con una mano Thel comenzó a pasar aquel viscoso liquido azul por su cuerpo, seis sintió algo más que una simple vergüenza invadir su cara, múltiples sensaciones se apoderaron de ella cuando paso sus dedos sobre uno de sus pechos…

No simplemente no podía creerlo acaso ella estaba ¿excitada? ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO! se dijo para sí misma, su herida solo era hasta la cadera de lo contrario podría estarlo.

\- ¿sucede algo malo? – dijo Thel al notar su nerviosismo y sus gestos

\- no-o es… estoy bien- dijo la spartan con una voz medio cortada

-tendrás que quedarte así por unos momentos-

\- ¿quiere decir que estaré desnuda por unos instantes? –

-no estas completamente desnuda, pero si, solo por unos instantes-

Seis no podía creerlo, seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin notarlo esos segundos pronto pasaron y Thel ya estaba poniéndole la venda de nuevo a seis.

Ella aún seguía sonrojada ante aquel acto

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –

\- ¿qué cosa? – ahora la voz de seis sonaba aterciopelada, casi embriagada

-tu sonrojo-

Seis no contesto solo se limitito a verlo

-bueno humana, ya estas-

Pronto vio como Thel se alejaba de ella, en cambio seis estaba algo nerviosa y confundida, ¿que acababa de ocurrir?

-bueno humana, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo para después salir del cuarto

Seis se acostó mirando al techo, se sentía extraña, incluso se regañaba mentalmente, tal vez sería imposible conciliar el sueño, su cabeza le había dado algo nuevo en que pensar… en que distraerse en la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, seis despertó de golpe, todos esos sueños la estaban matando, ¿Por qué tuvo esos sueños extraños? Donde ella y Thel eran los protagonistas de diferentes escenarios donde algunos eran batallas y otro _"tipo de batallas"_ pero sobre todo unas donde el acontecimiento pasado terminaba en una escena diferente.

-seis deja de tonterías- se regañó al modo que no había notado que alguien la observaba.

\- ¿Qué clase de tonterías humana? –

Esa voz hizo que seis se asustara un poco

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - dijo seis al ver que Thel estaba en aquella mesa buscando algo

-lo suficiente-

Seis solo palideció al recordar aquellos sueños

-bueno humana, le diré a mi madre que venga a cuidarte por un rato, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo para luego irse.

Seis suspiro pesadamente, por un momento quería alejarse de ahí pero su cuerpo aun le dolía, pensaba en los sucesos de la noche anterior, realmente estar en ese estado no le favorecía, y menos estando Thel cerca.

Continuara…

Bueno otro capítulo aquí, ya sé que muchos me mataran pero estoy pensando en eso del L-E-M-O-N, no soy muy buena en eso saben pero en fin esperare todos sus comentarios y quejas, y si gustan podrán amenazarme en el grupo (también pondré el Link en mi perfil) los leo luego sensuales lectores míos


	15. Capitulo 14: La Guerrera Renace

¡HOLA, HOLA MIS SENSUALES Y GUAPOS LECTORES! Aquí Dunk Mell para desearles que tengan un buen año (algo tarde pero aun así se los deseo)

Bueno antes de comenzar con el capítulo de hoy lamento mucho la ausencia de mi parte, también lamento mucho los capítulos anteriores no sean de su agrado, Leviatán tenía razón ese capítulo fue chistoso cuando en realidad no lo era :'( de verdad tengo que disculparme por eso, no fue mi intención desviarme del tema lo siento, pero estoy revisando mis capítulos anteriores y les prometo que lo solucionare, la verdad los aprecio mucho mis queridos lectores y queridas lectoras hacen feliz a esta sangheili :D

Quiero que sepan que quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo que recibo de cada uno ya que van haciendo que la historia siga creciendo.

Por cierto: **xXBlack-ArrowXx** no eso no va a pasar si se llega a presentar algo asi creo que sera en otras circunstancias.

 **SEBAS GG:** mmmmm yo creo que si, un lemon seria raro pero hay que intentar ¿no?

 **AguilaNegra7734:** para mi es un honor que leas mi historia algo rara… pero me alegra que lo hagas :3

 **Crawling:** si soy algo diabólica muajajaja ok no

Bueno dejando atrás mis disculpas y mis respuestas vallamos al nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten…

Como cada capítulo tengo que decirles la siguiente frase: _HALO NO ME PERTENCE ES PROPIEDAD DE 343 INDUSTRIES, MICROSOFT Y DE BUNGIE (HALO CE, 2, 3 Y REACH) SOLO TOME PRESTAADOS ALGUNOS PERSONAJES_

 **Capítulo 14: La guerrera renace**

Seis estaba siendo atendida por su anfitriona Yunza quien no paraba de preguntarse en que pensaba, toda la mañana seis estaba pensativa, no hacia otra cosa más que pensar en los sueños que tuvo la noche anterior

-Seis- cada vez que Yunza la llamaba no obtenía respuesta de la spartan -seis- volvió a insistirle, pero esta vez la toco del hombro, llamando por fin la atención de ella.

-ammm ¿sí?- contesto algo apenada

-seis ¿ocurre algo malo? Desde hace un rato que te veo pensativa, no has dicho ni una palabra desde que llegue ¿paso algo que te gustaría contarme? -

-no Yunza, es solo que- la joven guardo silencio ganándose una mirada de incertidumbre por parte de la fémina. Por otro lado, seis no sabía cómo explicarle a Yunza su inquietud, realmente no sabía ni ella que estaba pasándole, tenía sentimientos "inapropiados" hacia Thel. Demonios esos estúpidos pensamientos, realmente odio tener esos pensamientos, eran normales, pero siempre y cuando fueran con humanos.

-me preocupe mucho cuando Thel me informo que tú estabas herida, pensé que no sanarías-

Seis bajo la mirada -no debería preocuparse mucho por mí, al parecer tengo algo de suerte-

Yunza abrazo a seis -mientras estés aquí, yo cuidare de ti, no dejare que nada te pase- le dijo de una manera maternal a seis, lo cual ella seguía sintiendo un poco de desconcierto, a veces seis tenía que admitir que sentía como en casa, pero el recordar hecho de que eran sus enemigos ella cambiaba de opinión.

Por otra parte, Thel observaba la duela de entrenamiento, los diferentes aparatos que servían para entrenar a los jóvenes Sangheilis destinados a forjar y seguir la tradición. ¿realmente estaba pensando en entrenar a una humana como a los suyos? No opción, él se iría y tenía que arreglar todo antes de regresar a su flota

-todo luce igual- se dijo al ver un viejo aparato que utilizaban para ejercitar los músculos de la espalda

-supongo que solo entrenara a seis- dijo una voz femenina, provocando que Thel volteara a verla

-me temo que sí, duele admitirlo, pero, estarán más seguras con ella-

\- ¿y cómo sabe eso? Como sabe que no nos atacara una vez que se fortalezca-

-es cuestión de esperar, me temo que tendré que jugármela y confiar ciegamente en ella-

-por lo que veo le está tomando confianza-

Thel la observo fijamente, una sensación fría recorrió el cuerpo del macho, quizás aquella joven fémina lo estaba haciendo dudar de nuevo.

-Kasai, aquí estas, la señora nos necesita-

-iré en un momento… si me disculpa debo irme-

Aquella fémina se alejó dejando solo al Elite, quien volvía a tener la sensación de que estaba haciendo mal las cosas.

Pero no tenía elección, era ahora que necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba mantener su hogar, y si para eso tenía que dejar a su enemigo a cargo tenía que confiar ciegamente lo tendría que hacer, o al menos que, tendría que mantener a su enemigo a raya y controlarlo, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes? Controlar la situación, claro ahora todo estaba claro, la entrenaría y vería sus debilidades y así mantener ese punto a su favor, para cuando se salgan las cosas de control el podrá contener a seis.

Todo poco a poco brillaba a su favor, era una buena idea, quizás el podría ver la manera de usar las habilidades de seis para aprender sobre los humanos y con los nuevos conocimientos darle ventaja al covenant… valla ¿por qué no se le ocurrió antes?, trataría de ganar su confianza y descubrir algunos secretos y eso le ayudaría a controlarla mejor, ahora la cuestión era ¿cómo le aria? ¿cómo podría ganar la confianza de seis?

Regreso a su cuarto donde estaba la humana con su madre, recordó la confianza que seis había ganado por parte de su progenitora, tenía que ser igual a su madre si quería ganarse la confianza de la humana. Sería difícil, pero, lo tenía que intentar, así que entro al cuarto, con valor y un toque de indiferencia miro a ambas mujeres.

-Thel ¿sucede algo malo? -

-no del todo, seis- dijo ganándose la atención de ella -eh tomado una difícil decisión, voy a entrenarte- después de aquella frase se ganó miradas incrédulas tanto de su madre como de seis.

-hijo eso es…-

-madre, si sufrimos un tercer ataque, debemos estar preparados, no me gustaría tener que lidiar con eso de nuevo- dijo señalando a seis -estoy seguro que ella accederá-

Aunque en cierta forma, seis dudaba en aceptar la propuesta, realmente sentía un mal presentimiento, para colmo sus pensamientos de la noche anterior estaban presentes en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-seis, toma- dijo Thel mientras le lanzaba un frasco transparente que contenía aquel liquido medicinal, dejando a seis aún más confundida ¿por qué no lo aria él? No es que seis quisiera ser manoseada de nuevo, pero se le hizo extraño que él no se lo aplicara.

-seis podrá quedarse una noche más en mi habitación, madre espero que tu yo tengamos un poco más de tiempo para pasar los dos, espero tu respuesta seis-

Thel volvió a salir, ahora su madre observo a la spartan quien no dejaba de ver aquel frasco, Yunza se acercó a la joven, para ayudarla, pero fue interrumpida por una de sus acompañantes quien le hablo para un asunto de la casa.

-seis- lo cual esta vez volteo a verla -me gustaría estar contigo más tiempo, pero me necesitan, en cuanto regrese, prometo ayudarte con tus curaciones-

-no se preocupe yo estaré bien- la voz de la spartan era seria.

En cuanto Yunza salió seis se acostó estirando los brazos, realmente tenía un poco de curiosidad el saber por qué Thel la entrenaría, ahora que lo pensaba, él se sestaba portando amable, ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido al Elite?

Thel por una parte esperaba que ella accediera a entrenarla, tal vez tenerla ahí no era del todo una desgracia, realmente ella podría serle de mucha utilidad, aunque recordar a los feroces demonios a los que él y sus tropas se enfrentaron alguna vez hacia que el macho dudara sobre su decisión. Pero tenía que hacerla confiar y de paso confiar un poco de su decisión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seis por otro lado, tenía sensaciones de duda, realmente no sabía cómo interpretar lo que Thel le había sugerido, ella realmente tenía que elegir, no confiaba 100% de él, aunque tenía que admitirlo, ella estaba "débil" y la prueba estaba en que estaba herida en aquella habitación, realmente había perdido su toque de spartan, pero tenía que recuperarla, quizás eso podría ayudarla a escapar del planeta, por su bien y por el bien de la familia Vadam. Ella no podía quedarse, tenía que regresar con los suyos a como diera lugar.

-quizás sea buena idea eso de entrenar- se dijo para sí misma, observando el techo de aquella habitación, realmente le convendría entrenar con Thel, aunque se preguntaba qué harían los que alguna vez la rodearon si ellos cayeran en esta situación.

-tal vez si me hace falta volver a ser la de antes…- suspiro y realmente estaba dudando demasiado, era un cierto incómodo y bastante molesto tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas, a ella le habían enseñado a actuar, que no había nada por la cual dudar, siempre a ser asertiva en todo, tenía que mostrar un temperamento audaz, firme y dispuesta atacar, luchar y ganar, nunca a dudar si lo que hacía era bueno o malo. ella tenía ese instinto, pero al parecer había desaparecido, con el temor y con sus dudas, realmente vio que todo ese daño psicológico estaba haciendo frutos, pero a la inversa en vez de mostrarse agresiva y de un temperamento firme, seis actuaba de manera extraña, dejaba que todo le afectara, sintió un mal que la hacía ver visiones, no era ella, no, esta era una B-312 diferente esta nueva seis era débil, tenía que reconocerlo, era tan débil, que dejaba que otros decidieran su destino…

 _-no dependas de otros para formar tu destino-_ las palabras que le dijo Holland antes de llegar a Reach sonaron en su cabeza, realmente seis, había dejado que sus miedos la llevaran a lo más profundo del abismo que ella misma había creado. ahora lo que quedaba era salir y escalar para volver a tener a yo interno…

Tenía que actuar, tenía que dejar de dudar, tenía que concentrarse y buscar las salidas, en lugar de seguir discutiendo consigo misma, era ahora o nunca que tenía que hallar la salida, estaba dispuesta a todo. Ahora seis tenía que recuperarse y prepararse para todo lo que le esperaba realmente tenía que empezar a fortalecerse de nuevo, demostrarse a sí misma que no había muerto, que aun seguía con vida, que no estaba aferrada al pasado, tenía que empezar a caminar hacia el futuro, su futuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thel había pasado a su recamara para hablar con seis, ella estaba sentada observando la puerta, sorprendió un poco Thel.

-¿y qué has pensado humana?-

-supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? Acepto- la voz seria de la spartan era decidida, ella realmente tenía que empezar a actuar, tenía que dejar sus remordimientos a un lado, seis tenía mucho por delante y debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presente.

-de acuerdo humana, en cuanto te recuperes te entrenare para afinarte, pero seguirás mis reglas-

-no tengo nada que perder-

Thel estaba satisfecho, realmente era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con seis, en cuanto ella se recuperara comenzarían los entrenamientos, el realmente se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo, había convencido a la humana de seguir sus reglas, ahora la cuestión más importante era, si ella estaba dispuesta a seguir y aguantar el estilo de pelea de un Sangheili, trataría de que ella aguantara lo más que pueda para cuando se presente otra situación similar él pueda controlarla.

Con el apogeo de la tarde, el macho Elite había salido al patio que daba la vista del pueblo a disfrutar la vista que ofrecía su tierra, podía estar más tranquilo, ya que seis tardaría un día más en sanar su herida, por alguna razón el empezó a ver que los humanos no eran tan diferentes en especial las hembras, seis tenia las cualidades de ser una buena hembra para los de su especie, tenía una pinta de ser una buena madre, aunque era aún más extraordinario que ella peleara en campos de batallas extensos, Thel esbozo una sonrisa ¿acaso los humanos estaban tan desesperados en sobrevivir que hasta las hembras iban a la guerra a luchar? Luchaban como verdaderas máquinas de guerra, el ya había visto a las hembras pelear el mismo había peleado con una cuando estuvo en Reach, por eso le sorprendía que seis fuera débil. tendría su propia humana bajo su control, eso en cierta forma lo alegraba, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, no quería crear algo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasta hace unas horas, Yunza había ido a darle de comer a seis, ella estaba acostada en la enorme cama, al parecer la noche estaba empezando, así eran sus últimos días viendo ir y venir al día y a la noche, aunque su herida ya estaba cicatrizando aun sentía esa maldita sensación de ardor, también tenía punzadas en todo su dorso, las ideas de su cabeza iban y venían, quería encontrar calma pero parecía que eso no sucedería pronto, sentía emociones atrapadas de nuevo, pero estas emociones no eran como las anteriores o no, estas eran nuevas, comenzaba a tener empatía sobre su anfitriona, al igual que comenzaba a ver a Kamala como una amiga, pero lo que más temía seis eran los pensamiento que empezaba a tener al ver a Thel. Eso provoco que seis se sentara en la cama rápidamente… seis realmente tenía que apartar esos pensamientos extraños, ya que conviviría con Thel durante un tiempo, no sabía hasta cuándo pero posiblemente sería un largo tiempo.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, quería callar todo pensamiento, comenzó a respirar de manera lenta quería dormir tranquila, estaba funcionando, seis comenzó a relajarse y a empezar a soñar, cuando de pronto un ruido la despertó, de manera instintiva, ella se sentó en la cama, el ruido venia de afuera, era como si alguien estuviera luchando con alguien, seis se paró con mucha dificultad a ver que sucedía, con mucho esfuerzo ella llego a la puerta, sintió algo liquido recorrer sus pies descalzos, abrió la puerta, la poca luz tenue que daba el pasillo hizo que la spartan se diera cuenta que aquella cosa liquida era sangre…

El horror se hizo presente cuando noto de quien era esa sangre, era la de Thel, quien estaba desangrándose a un lado de la puerta, seis con cuidado se acercó para ver el cuerpo del Elite, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando sintió que algo la había tomado por la cabeza, la adrenalina estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, sentía horror y miedo, al ver a su atacante seis quedo paralizada, era un nuevo Ultra quien era más alto y más tosco que Thel. Ella podía jurar que se podía ver la sonrisa del Elite, ya que en ese momento activo su espada para clavársela.

Ella vio con horror como la espada pasaba desde su garganta hasta su estómago, estaba siendo atravesada por la espada de aquel Ultra, de inmediato comenzó a sentir como su sangre empapaba su cuerpo y como se derramaba en el suelo, mezclándose con la de Thel, sentido además las filosas garras del Elite enterrarse en su cuello, seis perdía la visión, seis sentía desesperación no podía quitarse al Elite…

Despertó jadeando, sintió como su sudor empapaba su propia frente, seis no podía creerlo, había sido un sueño que parecía tan real, comenzó a respirar más calmado, solo había sido una de sus múltiples pesadillas, comenzaba a creer que ya no tendría más, pero no era así, sus sueños cada vez eran más extraños, sentía que el peligro era más su propia mente que los Elites. Una vez calmada seis se volvió acomodar para dormir, esperaba no tener de nuevo esa clase de sueños, cerró los ojos, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llevo a la chica a mirar directamente al lugar, pero al darse cuenta que era Thel volteo su vista para el otro lado, tapándose la cara, tal vez vendría de nuevo a revisarla. Seis espero a que Thel la despertara, odiaría de nuevo que el volviera a tocar, pero esta vez no fue así, con sumo sigilo seis, se volteo observando las acciones del Elite, quien solo estaba buscando algo en sus cajones, después de un rato el Elite se dirigió a la cama, seis se volteo rápido, esperaba que el Elite no se diera cuenta que estaba despierta. La chica cerro sus ojos esperando quizás lo inevitable, pero no fue así, solo sintió como en un lado de la cama cambiaba al peso extra de Thel, ella realmente rogaba que aquella criatura no durmiera con ella, odiaría despertar a lado de aquel monstruo.

Thel había entrado a su habitación para buscar algunas cosas, pero al no encontrarlas se dirigió a su cama, observo a la humana, quizás ya estaría dormida, se dirigió a la cama y observo como ella hizo un movimiento, quizás estaba soñando, no le dio importancia y se sentó en la esquina de su cama. Comenzó a recordar algunas cosas entre ellas los gestos y el comportamiento de seis la noche anterior, eso era algo inusual incluso en las hembras Sangheili, Thel comenzó a formular algunas teorías, pero desecho algunas, tenía que comenzar a conocer más a los humanos si quería ganarse la confianza de aquella humana.

Después de un rato él se había parado, no dormiría en su habitación hasta que ella se fuera, iría a alguna de las habitaciones disponibles de su casa, eso dejo un poco desconcertada a seis, ella realmente no quería que él se quedara y eso fue un alivio para ella, se acomodó para estar mejor y volvió a intentar dormir.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, seis estaba despertando, se estiro un poco solo para sentir un poco de dolor, ya no era como el de antes pero, si sentía la más mínima molestia, suspiro al sentirse algo cansada y mareada, intento ponerse de pie, sentía algo entumidas sus piernas, poco a poco ella comenzó a caminar apoyándose de los muebles que conformaban la habitación de Thel, por error la joven spartan cayó al suelo, el golpe no fue duro pero si se sentía algo adolorida.

Seis intento pararse cuando vio que la puerta estaba abriéndose, Thel la ayudo a levantarse, haciendo que seis desviara la mirada.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo humana? - dijo el macho cruzándose de brazos

seis lo vio con un poco de recelo y regreso a la cama para sentarse

-estoy intentando caminar, ya me cansé de estar postrada en esta cama-

-por lo que veo te falta poco para recuperarte-

\- ¿eso es un problema? –

-no al contrario, eso significa que te recuperas pronto- Thel volvió a la puerta -le diré a mi madre que te ayude a bañarte, supongo que lo necesitas-

Seis mira cómo se alejaba el Elite, luego observo su cuerpo, estaba manchado de su sangre y de aquel remedio que Thel le había untado. Realmente ella si necesitaba un baño y con urgencia.

-madre, creo que la humana necesita un poco de higiene-

\- ¿seis ya está mejor? –

-si, al parecer ya está intentando caminar-

Yunza se alegró y fue a ver a seis, ella aun intentaba caminar sin que sus piernas la traicionaran, Yunza se acercó a ella, para llevarla a que tomara un baño en eso seis, cayo por segunda vez con mucha calma ayudo a la spartan a levantarse.

-tranquila, te ayudare- Yunza comenzó a levantar a seis -eso es apóyate en mí, vamos te llevare a que tomes un baño-

Seis sintió un poco de vergüenza, ella no era muy orgullosa, pero tenía que dejar de lado aquel orgullo y tratar de caminar, no sabía que tan lejos quedaba el baño, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de en qué parte de la enorme casa se encontraba, no tenía más que las vendas y lo que quedaba de su falda para cubrir su cuerpo.

La Sangheili noto como seis miraba su cuerpo, tomo la sabana de la cama de su hijo y con eso cubrió a la humana.

Ahora Yunza estaba apoyando a seis, ella se sentía invalida con cada movimiento torpe que dada, sus piernas parecían estar entumidas, quizás por el tiempo que estuvo en la cama, o quizás su cuerpo aun tenia estragos de la pelea.

-Thel me comento que planea entrenarte-

-sí, lo sé-

\- ¿realmente quieres eso? –

-la verdad, si-

la fémina sonrió un poco, al parecer poco a poco ellos tenían que comenzar a llevarse bien, la idea de que Thel viera que todas las especies debían compartir la igualdad, poco a poco estaba dando frutos, ella quería que su hijo viera que algunas ideas del Covenant eran erróneas, ya que la guerra no era una solución para mostrar su fe, pero sabía que sería un camino difícil, ya que fue entrenado para obedecer a los profetas, eso desmotivaba un poco a la matriarca. Pero con seis estando ahí, demostraría lo contrario.

después de mucho caminar, ambas mujeres llegaron al baño, ella dejo a seis recargada en un pilar para que por lo mientras Yunza preparara el baño de la spartan.

una vez llena la pila de agua (o bañera como se la imaginen) Yunza coloco algunos líquidos que comenzaron a hacer un poco de espuma, seis pensó que eran jabones, al igual que unas sales de baño de diversos colores.

-seis- la llamo la hembra -el agua esta lista, ¿quieres que te ayude a desvestirte? –

seis solo asintió con la cabeza, la madre de Thel se acercó a la humana, poco a poco comenzó a quitarle la vendas, seis sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero esta vez no se manifestó en su rostro, ella dejo que aquella fémina la terminara de desvestir, ella entro al agua de poco en poco, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, al parecer le había agregado algo más al agua, la temperatura era perfecta, seis sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a soltarse, eso le ayudaría un poco, sumergió su rostro para sentir el suave y refrescante aroma invadir sus fosas nasales, Thel tenía razón, ella necesitaba un baño, tenía impregnado el olor de su sangre junto con aquel viscoso remedio.

En eso Yunza comenzó a tallarle el cabezo a seis, ella vio con asombro a la mujer

\- ¿Qué hace? yo puedo sola- dijo seis

Ella solo sonrió y comenzó a echarle más jabón, el agua poco a poco se empezó a poner turbia, seis se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no era lo único sucio, Yunza quito el agua sucia y volvió a colocar limpia, seis aprovecho aquella agua para enjuagarse, Yunza estaba a punto de ayudarla pero ella se lo impidió, ella observo a seis y con movimientos seis le dijo que se alejara, ella limpiaría el resto de su cuerpo, Yunza salió del baño y se dirigió a buscarle ropa a seis, ella en cambio aprovecho para terminar de asearse, al pasar por su dorso noto como la herida poco a poco cicatrizaba, eso lleno de sentimientos a seis, pero la imagen de Thel ayudándola paso por su mente, ella no lo vio o ni si quiera lo recordaría pero si se imaginó la escena donde ella era llevada por el Sangheili hasta su cuarto donde era curada por el susodichoso, se recargo un poco en el borde de la tina. Suspiro al recordar las imágenes de esos dos juntos, eso era extraño para ella, ¿Por qué la había salvado? fácilmente pudo dejarla morir, pero en cambio la salvo. Seis pronto dejo de pensar cuando vio entrar a Yunza, tenía unas toallas junto con su ropa, que era un vestido morado oscuro, este era un corte V en el escote, seis termino de asearse, poco a poco ella salió del agua, sus piernas la traicionaron y cayo hincándose en el suelo, Yunza se preocupó y fue a ayudarla, poco a poco seis se levantó, tomando una toalla ella comenzó a secarse, Yunza también le trajo ropa interior, cosa que la humana agradeció, aunque no fuera la tela a la que seis estaba acostumbrada, con que cubriera aquella área de cuerpo era más que suficiente.

Con ayuda de la fémina, ella se seco el exceso de agua, por fin podía sentir su piel tersa y limpia, comenzó a ponerse la ropa y una vez terminada la acción ambas mujeres se dirigieron al comedor, donde ya estaban las otras dos jóvenes, al verla caminar Kamala fue abrazar a seis, ella se quedo sorprendida al ver como la otra fémina le tenia cariño

-seis me alegro que ya es estés mejor- seis en cambio solo devolvió el abrazo, la otra fémina solo observo con mucho recelo la escena, Yunza guio a seis a una de las sillas, ella tomo asiento y espero a la comida, hasta ahora no había notado que Thel no estaba presente en el comedor. La spartan sintió extrañeza al no ver al macho, normalmente el seria al que siempre esperaría ver en este lugar.

Por primera vez en su vida seis sintió la ausencia del sangheili , ella deseaba preguntar donde estaba, pero no quería despertar alguna duda en Yunza, su anfitriona comenzó a servirle el desayuno a seis, ella observo la porción de fruta, seis comenzó a ver que las demás féminas comenzaban a comer.

-¿no esperaremos a su hijo?-

-me temo que Thel no desayunara con nosotros, estará ocupado preparando algunas cosas para su entrenamiento-

Aquello llamo la atención de ambas jovenes que miraron a seis

-señora… acaso su hijo- dijo algo alarmada Kasai -¿de verdad su hijo?-

Kamala en cambio observo a seis algo interrogativa, eso de entrenarla no terminaba de asimilar, Yunza en cambio estaba tranquila y un poco emocionada, la ultima vez que alguien uso aquellos aparatos había sido hace años, cuando su hijo era mas joven.

Seis volvió su mirada a la comida, sentía las miradas de ambas, era incomodo para ella estar en aquella situación.

Su mañana era calmada y tranquila, no había sabido nada de Thel en todo el día, por un lado eso le traía calma a la joven, sentía que tenia que descansar antes de estar con el, no tenia la menor idea de cuanto tiempo estaría con él, lo único que si se imaginaba es que Thel seria un entrenador duro y exigente, demasiado estricto con ella, pero tenia que aguantar lo que el macho le tuviera preparado si quería salir del planeta, ella no se rendiría su prioridad era salir del planeta y recuperar a su antigua YO, las cosas tenían que mejorar para la spartan y ella estaba dispuesta a afrontarlas consecuencias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-seis- la llamo el sangheili, ella estaba en la biblioteca con la madre de él -ya es el momento-

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y siguieron al macho, yendo a la duela donde estaban colocados diferentes aparatos en diferentes ángulos

Seis sintió un poco de angustia, algunos le parecieron aparatos de tortura del mundo antiguo, no entendía como algunos la ayudaría a entrenar.

Thel en cambio miraba detenidamente a la spartan

-¿Qué?- dijo seis al ver la mirada del Elite sobre ella

-no entrenaras así-

-no entiendo-

Thel se acerco a ella y con una mano tomo una parte de la falda del vestido levantándolo seis se enojo de inmediato y por inercia golpeo la mano del sangheili.

-hablo en serio humana… no entrenaras con eso-

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella molesta

-por que vas a tropezar, ve a cambiarte-

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando seis ya estaba odiando que el le diera ordenes, pero sabia que tenia que obedecerlas

-¿Qué estas esperando?- dijo imponente Thel

Seis solo bajo la mirada y poco a poco se fue yendo a su cuarto, usaría su malla protectora para entrenar con el.

Al llegar busco su malla, estaba limpia por suerte, poco a poco ella se la puso, le quedaba demasiado pegada a su cuerpo, seis se vio al espejo que había en su cuarto, se vio en el, seis sintió un poco de humillación, ahora tenia que acatar todo lo que Thel le impondría, pero ella estaba decidida soportar todo capricho del Sangheili, ella volvería a ser fuerte costara lo que costara.

Con orgullo en su rostro seis volvió a la duela, Thel la observo detenidamente, seis se acerco lentamente a Thel, poniéndose delante de el.

-estoy lista ¿y tu?-

-tengo que advertirte que, no tendré piedad sobre ti, todo lo que te ordene será cumplido a la perfección, no quiero oírte quejar, si no duele me temo que no sirve-

Seis no se inmuto y solo se preparo para lo que el macho le aria pasar próximamente las cosas se pondrían pesadas para ella a partir de ahora, quizás Thel le aria pasar cosas inimaginables y quizás el se vengaría de ella, pero tenia que demostrar que no se dejaría tan fácilmente, ella estaba dispuesta a todo y ya no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, ya no mas…

CONTINUARA…

Ok otro capitulo mas, uff un poco largo :3 y espero que no me maten trabajo lento pero así tienen capítulos de calidad ;) aparte de que ya no quiero crear errores como el anterior asi que bueno ya están avisados :3

Por cierto quizás allá lemon en el siguiente, bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden decirme, sin mas que decir DUNK MELL fuera!


	16. Capitulo 15: El juego comienza

Hola, Hola mis queridos lectores aquí Dunk para darles los avisos, bueno, bueno, y el siguiente capítulo también, pero antes de comenzar quisiera decirles que **"habemus Lemon",** pero me temo que ese está escrito aparte, tendrán que pasar a mi perfil para poderlo leer, lo siento pero vi que no a todos le agrado la idea de que lo escribiera así que lo escribí aparte… lo se algunos van a matarme…

 **Capítulo 15: El juego comienza**

Había pasado más de un mes desde que el equipo omega había salido de Reach. Escoltaban refugiados y sobrevivientes a la Tierra, donde serían enviados a nuevos destinos.

El comandante Zero seguía observando detenidamente el casco de Seis, algunos recuerdos estaban presentes, realmente extrañaría mucho a su amiga.

-Comandante- dijo una voz masculina, haciendo que Zero volteara a verlo

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mark?

-Lo necesitamos en la cabina de operaciones.

-Estaré ahí en un segundo.

El spartan salió de aquella sala, dejando solo al comandante.

\- ¿Te hizo caso? - pregunto Ágata a su compañero quien negó con la cabeza

-Sólo me dijo que vendría.

Ágata entro para ver al comandante. Desde que habían encontrado ese casco, él no había sido el mismo, se encontraba distraído y eso le preocupaba no solo al equipo, sino que también les preocupaba a los mandos de la UNSC y de ONI.

-Señor, lo necesitamos con urgencia… sé que es difícil saber que alguien muy querido, y tal vez cercano a usted, ha…

-Es difícil para mí aceptar que ella ya no vive.

-Yo diría que más bien esta fuera de combate…

-Hubiera deseado que ella tuviera una muerte digna en lugar de morir a manos del asqueroso covenan...

Ágata se acercó a Zero y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro del comandante para tranquilizarlo un poco. La rabia de Zero poco disminuía

-Sé que no es fácil para usted señor, pero trate de no perder los estribos

En ese instante las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Zero y Ágata salieron a toda prisa a ver qué sucedía. En el camino se encontraron con el resto del equipo Omega

-Mark, Amelia, informe.

-Señor- contesto la spartan -una nave de tipo fragata se dirige a nuestra posición.

-Joder, todos a sus posiciones. Ágata, tú y Mark lleven a los civiles a las a las zonas B, F y G, bloqueen los accesos Amelia, tú encárgate de las armas externas. Weber y Richard, conmigo. Vamos a darles duro.

Todos comenzaron a moverse, los tres spartans iban rumbo al centro de la nave.

-ATENCION A TODO EL PERSONAL DE LA NAVE _perpetuum silentium_ SE LE PIDE QUE TOME PRECUAUCIONES Y COMIENZEN EL PROTOCOLO DE ATAQUE Y DEFENZA. ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE. REPITO, A TODO EL PERSONAL, ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE- La voz del capitán de la nave se escuchó a través de las bocinas de la misma.

-Comandante- dijo un marine al verlo.

-Informe.

-Tenemos naves de asalto tipo seraph viniendo para acá.

-Amelia, escucha, derriben cuanta nave se acerque.

Amelia había llegado a los controles de las armas de la nave y comenzó a disparar misiles a cuanta nave enemiga se acercaba, pero la fragata también comenzó a atacar

-Señor, nos atacan- dijo un marine al capitán

El capitán sólo vio al marine

 _-Zero, no creo que Amelia pueda sola, enviaremos naves a atacar_ \- Le dijo el capitán desde el comunicador.

-Señor, le sugiero que no lo haga. Si llegasen a abordar, necesitaremos quien nos ayude a proteger a las personas.

 _-Comandante, si atacamos ahora tal vez eso no sea posible._

-SEÑOR, NOS ESTAN ABORDANDO- gritó un marine.

-Es hora de actuar. Ricard, Weber, maten a cualquier cabrón que se encuentren en su camino. ¿Cuál es la posición?

-7 metros al este de su posición.

-Andando. Capitán, le sugiero que mande a los marines a su posición- dijo ahora otro marine.

-Weber.

-Estoy en eso, comandante Zero-

Algunos Elites, junto a un grupo de Grunts habían abordado la parte lateral del crucero. Habían enviado a las naves pequeñas como distractor para que ellos pudieran abordarlos por sorpresa. Algunos marines comenzaron a atacarlos, y Zero y Richard habían llegado para prestarles apoyo.

-Richard, no dejes pasar a ninguno de ellos.

-Si, señor.

 _-Zero-_ esa era la voz de Amelia a través de su comunicador-,hay algo que no te va gustar.

-Habla de una vez.

 _-No solo es una fragata… son dos más que nos rodean._

-Carajo…-

 _-Nos están abordando ahora del lado este._

-Amelia, deja eso y ve al lado este.

 _-Entendido._

El sonido de disparos se escuchaba por varias partes de la nave, la lucha estaba comenzando en aquel crucero. Zero estaba ocupado, al igual que todo su equipo, en no ceder ante aquel batallón.

 _-Señor, hay brutes a unos 10 metros de su posición._

-Richard, ocúpate de esta área, iré a acabar con estos cabrones.

-Copiado.

-Amelia, Weber, ¿qué tal su posición?

- _Estamos bajo fuego intenso, señor-_ dijo Amelia.

 _-Aquí no hay rastro del covenant-_ dijo Weber

\- ¿Ágata, Mark?

- _Sin rastro del covenant, señor-_ respondieron ambos

-Mantengan la posición y no bajen la guardia.

Zero corría a toda velocidad mientras en el camino iba matando a cuanto grunt o jackal encontrase; entonces, a Elites de diferentes armaduras correr hacia él. Reconoció a los menores y mayores, pero había dos que no reconocía. Zero tomó su rifle de asalto y comenzó a disparar.

 **En la cabina del capitán**

-Señor, no paran de abordar refuerzos enemigos.- dijo un marine - ¿Cuál es el plan? -

-Me temo que tendremos que usar algo fuera del protocolo.

-Señor…

El capitán sacó un chip y lo colocó en el panel de control

- _ **HOLA, CAPITAN JEREMIAS.**_

-Atenas, informe de los daños.

 _ **-ESTOY EN ESO… ESTAMOS SUFRIENDO UN DAÑO DEL 30%. A ESTE RITMO, LA NAVE PODRÍA QUEDAR VARADA, O PEOR VOLAR EN PEDASOS.**_

-Atenas… sugerencias.

 _ **-TENEMOS MAS DEL 60% DE ARMAS EXTERIORES. PODRÍAMOS LANZAR SÓLO LA MITAD A LA FRAGATA MÁS CERCANA. ESO AYUDARÍA TAMBIEN A DESHACERNOS DE LA OTRA.**_

-Capitán, eso podría dañarnos a nosotros también.

-No sin antes avanzar.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará con la que tenemos en frente? – preguntó Weber.

-Atenas.

 _ **-PARA ESO NECESITARÉ AL EQUIPO DELTA OMEGA.**_

Zero seguía atacando a cuanto Elite se le cruzara, no tenía piedad contra ellos, era como si estuviera obteniendo su venganza por lo que había ocurrido con Seis. Parecía que aquello le otorgaba fuerza. Quería acabar con todos; por Reach, por todas las vidas de inocentes que se habían perdido, por Seis…

 **.**

 **Sanghelios: Estado de Vadam**

 **(Actualidad)**

Thel observó a Seis detenidamente. Ella en cambio sólo estaba ahí parada, esperando la primera orden del Elite; pero pronto su desesperación llegaría si él no le daba alguna orden. Seis se repetía a sí misma que tenía que ser paciente, pero el hecho de tener al Elite cerca provocaba que su mente fuese incapaz de calmarse.

-Seis, lanza tu mejor golpe- Finalmente, el Elite le había dado una orden.

Ella sólo parpadeo un poco. ¿Lanzar su mejor golpe? No lograba entender el por qué.

-Lánzalo ¿Qué esperas? Te di una orden-Insistió el Elite.

Seis no tuvo opción, así que se abalanzó sobre Thel y lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho, pero antes que tocara al Elite, éste lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Ese es tu mejor golpe?

-¡NO!-Bramó Seis, con la sangre hirviendo.

-Pelea entonces-Insistió Thel.

Él comenzó a luchar contra Seis, y ella sólo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques. Thel lanzó un golpe directo al pecho de Seis y al recibirlo, ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

-¡DEFIENDETE HUMANA! – Gritó Thel, retador.

Seis se puso en pie de un salto y reanudó su ataque contra Thel. Lanzaba algunas patadas y algunos golpes con los brazos. Veía como aquel Sangheili era hábil. En un descuido, Thel la asió del brazo y la arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Eres débil-Escupió Thel.

Seis, desde el suelo, miraba con odio al Elite. Y lentamente mientras se puso nuevamente de pie.

-Ven aquí seis-Dijo el Elite.

Ella obedeció, y en ese momento vio que él sacaba algo extraño de un módulo que tenía a su izquierda. Ella, sin bajar la guardia, sólo arqueó una ceja.

-Vamos a comenzar con darle fuerza a tus brazos. Al suelo.-Ordenó el Sangheili.

Seis se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro arrugado en una mueca de inconformidad.

\- ¿No fui claro? Al suelo, harás flexiones.

Ella obedeció, parecía que era sencillo. En cuanto estuvo a punto de hacer una, Thel le colocó una especie de rondana circular pesada en su espalda, espalda baja y piernas

-Quiero ver treinta de esas, sin parar.-Ordenó el Elite.

-No parece mucho-Replicó Seis en un acto rebelde.

Thel esbozó una sonrisa.

-Olvidé mencionarte que por cada cinco que completes, aumentará gradualmente el peso y tamaño de las rondanas. veremos cuánto puedes lograr.

Seis lo miró retándolo. No cedería ante los comentarios del Elite; ella le demostraría que no se rendiría y menos aún al comienzo.

Seis empezó a hacer las flexiones, contando cada una en su mente. Y cuando hubo hecho las primeras cinco, tal como le dijo Thel, éste retiró las rondanas y le coloco encima las siguientes piezas, que eran el doble de pesadas que las primeras. Y así continuaron hasta llegar a quince, donde el cuerpo de Seis no soportó el peso; sus brazos y piernas estaban agotados. No logró la siguiente flexión, cuando su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. Seis ya no podía más, su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle. Thel la veía con indiferencia, provocando aún más rabia en la joven humana.

-No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes. De nuevo.

Thel le quitó el peso extra e hizo que Seis comenzara desde el principio, mientras en otro rincón la madre del Sangheili observaba, acompañada por Kamala y Kasai.

\- ¿No cree que es peligroso que la haga fuerte? – preguntó, dudosa como siempre, Kasai.

-No, yo creo que eso les ayudara a confiar el uno del otro-Respondió la matriarca.

-Señora, no sé en qué forma eso ayudará a Seis, pero, ¿no debió haber empezado con menos peso? - dijo Kamala, viendo como la spartan caía una y otra vez.

-Thel sabe lo que hace-Replicó la matriarca.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde. Seis no podía avanzar ya ni de 10 flexiones. Thel por su lado estaba insatisfecho, no pensó que tan mal estaría la spartan, pero para ser su comienzo esperaba que al menos ella lograra las 30.

Habían acabado desde hace rato el primer calentamiento, Thel había salido al patio, mientras Seis estaba en su cuarto. Se había dejado caer en la cama. Estaba exhausta; todo su cuerpo le dolía; era la primera vez que se sentía cansada por culpa del ejercicio. Realmente ella tenía que mejorar. Se sentía una débil niña. Realmente algo muy malo le había pasado, pero ella iba a mejorar, costara lo que costara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Seis ya estaba en la duela esperando por Thel. Hasta que el Sangheili se hizo presente y causó gran impresión en la humana, pues no tenía puesta su ardura; en su lugar sólo tenía puesta una especie de malla protectora negra.

-Estoy lista- dijo al tenerlo más cerca.

-Espero que hoy mínimo llegues a 20 y pases del calentamiento. Comenzaremos con otra cosa.

¿Calentamiento? Seis no dejaba de pensar que lo del día anterior había sido el calentamiento.

-Thel…,¿a qué te refieres que eso era sólo calentamiento?

-Tienes que calentar a antes de entrar al verdadero trabajo duro.

Seis se quedó estática, eso quería decir que ni siquiera eran ejercicios o entrenamientos, sólo había estando calentando. No había notado que Thel ya estaba en frente con nuevos objetos raros para el entrenamiento.

-Estira lo brazos.

Seis obedeció sin chistar. Thel ponía arneses alrededor de las muñecas y codos de la humana.

\- ¿Para qué esto? – dijo ella al observas los gruesos lazos que tenían los arneses.

-Hoy fortalecerás tus músculos. Anda, flexiona tus brazos.

Seis intentó flexionar ambos brazos a la vez, pero notó que había esferas pesadas en el suelo deteniendo los lazos. Era como una especie de levantamiento de pesas que tenía que hacer, pero en lugar de usar una barra metálica, tenía que usar los lazos para levantar las pesadas esferas.

-Lo repetirás por treinta minutos y de ahí de nuevo a las flexiones.

Seis comenzó a sentir como sus brazos poco a poco le cansaban, pero esta vez no dejaría nada inconcluso; no se permitiría volver a sentirse débil; tenía que volver su otro yo; tenía que recuperar a su antiguo ser si quería sobrevivir y salir del planeta.

Thel por su parte veía como las esferas se levantaban del suelo.

-Vaya que será duro entrenarla- se dijo para sí mismo.

Pasando 20 minutos más, Seis dejó las pesas. Tenía empapado el rostro con sudor; tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Y tras 10 minutos de descanso, Thel le indicó que se pusiera de nuevo en posición para las flexiones. Sin mediar palabra, la spartan lanzó una mirada retando al Sangheili a proseguir tal como ayer.

Ella comenzó de nuevo a flexionar y de poco en poco empezó a sentir las pesas de nuevo. Su cuerpo comenzó a traicionarla. El peso extra no dejó que Seis avanzara de las 15 flexiones. Ella finalmente tocó el piso.

-Patético…De nuevo humana, y esta vez hazlo bien.

Una enorme ira invadió el cuerpo de la spartan. Esta vez lo lograría.

Sin embargo, volvió a pasar lo mismo una y otra vez: Seis no pasaba de las 15 o 16 flexiones. La paciencia de Thel poco a poco se acababa. Seis por su parte, se torturaba creyendo que era la persona más débil del universo; eso en lugar de darle coraje, sólo provocaba que se sintiera mal consigo misma.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que ella descanse?

Thel volteó a ver a su madre, quien estaba parada en la entrada. Ella observaba cómo entrenaba la joven humana. Le despertaba curiosidad verla entrenar y para ambos eso era incómodo.

-Humana, descansa, nos veremos más al rato.

Thel salió de la duela. Salió frustrado. Sabía que la humana no recuperaría su fuerza de la noche a la mañana, pero era increíble ver a un "demonio" tan débil.

Seis por su parte, estaba hirviendo de rabia. No lograba pasar de 15, por más que ella intentara parecía imposible, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué seguía siendo débil? ¿Acaso era falta de voluntad o de esfuerzo? No, ella ponía esfuerzo, pero quizá le hacía falta más esfuerzo. Y ella pondría mucho más esfuerzo con tal de lograr cumplir su objetivo.

 **.**

Habían pasado tres días más, y Seis no parecía mejorar. Eso traía al Sangheili molesto y abstraído; su paciencia parecía no parecía mejorar, parecía que Seis no estaba cooperando con él. Ella en cambio daba lo mejor de sí, pero comenzó a estresarse por que no veía mejoría. Aunque Thel le había puesto nuevas maneras de calentar, algunas todavía fallaban, entre ellas las flexiones: esas eran el verdadero fastidio para Seis, pero por orgullo las hacía. Y esta mañana no sería la excepción. Como los últimos días, Seis llegaba temprano a la duela, a cumplir con el entrenamiento.

-Estoy lista- dijo al ver entrar al Sangheili.

El rostro de Thel no reflejaba emoción alguna; lucía seria esta mañana. Y él ya estaba dudando en continuar, pero tenía que lograr un poco más de mejoría con Seis; realmente no dejaría que los días anteriores fueran un desperdicio de tiempo. Si había alguien que lo quería muerto lo mejor era afrontarlo; sin embargo él prefirió entrenar a una criatura a la que consideraba su enemigo. Aunque regresase a la guerra, no significaría que no mataría a cuanto humano se le cruzara en su camino. No, al contrario, lo haría para conservar su honor. Éste no se vería manchado y menos aún por aquella humana.

-Thel, empecemos- Seis puso sus brazos al frente para que él atara los lazos con las pesas, eso nunca se le hizo complicado.

Por otra parte, Yunza, junto a sus damas de compañía, observaba de nuevo como la humana entrenaba. Ella tenía fe en que Seis lo lograría al fin. Veía la manera en que la humana se había adaptado un poco mejor a los demás aparatos. Una enorme nostalgia llenó a la matriarca, así era como su hijo entrenaba, su pequeño ahora era un gran y poderoso guerrero.

-Mi señora,- dijo Kamala al verla de esa manera - ¿está todo bien? -

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del entrenamiento. Por otro lado, Kasai miraba con repulsión el entrenamiento de Seis; ella realmente estaba en contra de que la humana aún siguiera en aquella casa. Kasai había crecido con la idea de que los humanos no eran más que una amenaza. El hecho de que Seis se volviera fuerte hacía que los temores crecieran; realmente no quería que la spartan en algún momento acabara con sus vidas. Kasai estaría dispuesta a todo para que el demonio ya no siguiera viviendo en aquella casa.

Después de un rato, por fin era tiempo de las flexiones, y Seis estaba lista para hacerlo; hoy no se daría por vencida; ella estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor y más de ella.

 _-Estoy lista-_ se dijo mentalmente.

Se puso en posición y comenzó con el ejercicio. Thel por su parte sabía que la humana volvería a fracasar.

Seis estaba en lo suyo cuando sus brazos y dorso comenzaron a sufrir el exceso de peso. La spartan no dejaría que sus brazos y piernas se cansaran, pero fue inútil. Como en las sesiones anteriores, ella había caído al suelo. Intentó levantarse y reanudar pero era inútil. No podía con el peso extra.

Seis volvió a ser presa de la rabia. Thel por su parte, al ver que la humana fracasaba una y otra vez, decidió que dejara el entrenamiento; hoy se sentía cansado de no avanzar; había esperado que ella lo lograse esta vez. Perdía tiempo. A estas alturas ya tenían que estar practicando otras cosas en lugar del calentamiento.

-Descansa, humana, es todo por hoy.

Seis negaba con la cabeza. Eso no era todo. Tenía que demostrar que ella podía con mucho mas, que ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Estaba frustrada; ambos lo estaban. Seis tenía mucho más por dar, pero parecía inútil, que no avanzaría de las flexiones. Por primera vez, Seis estaba llorando de rabia, de frustración. Se sentó en el mismo lugar. Tomando sus piernas, la joven spartan escondió su cabeza y se echó a llorar.

Thel había dejado la duela; junto a él iba su madre y una de sus damas de compañía. La matriarca percibía la frustración de su hijo; quería hablar con él. Aunque sabía que el orgullo de su hijo lo impediría, sabía que en el fondo él la escucharía.

-Kamala, asegúrate de que la comida esté lista para esta tarde.

-Si, señora.

-Thel, espera- dijo su madre de una forma tranquila, mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Él sólo se limitó a verla - ¿Qué sucede?

-Hijo, sé que las cosas con ella han estado algo difíciles, pero recuerda que no pertenece a nuestra especie; quizás no esté acostumbrada a este tipo de trabajo duro. Deberías comenzar con algo un poco más básico para que ella…

Thel puso uno de sus dedos en las mandíbulas de su madre, la había interrumpido para que él pudiera hablar.

-Madre, hay cosas que no sabes sobre los humanos. La raza a la que pertenece Seis, es muy fuerte y peligrosa; uno solo de los suyos puede acabar con cientos de los nuestros; son ágiles y fuertes guerreros. Y es por esto que me sorprende que Seis no pueda con estos simples ejercicios para nuestra raza. Es ella la que no coopera, y quizá sea yo tratando de hacerla fuerte. Más que nada lo hago para protección de ustedes…

-Oh, Thel. ¿Sabes?, hace un momento recordé cuando tú entrenabas en aquella duela todos los días antes de que saliera el primer sol. Eras tan sólo un pequeño, y ahora…- Yunza comenzó a llorar -,eres todo un gran guerrero.- Thel abrazó a su madre y ella correspondió -Mi pequeño ya es todo un gran guerrero. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Thel.

Thel no pudo evitar sentir emociones ir y venir en su cabeza. Realmente su progenitora sabía cómo calmarlo y cómo hacer que sintiera aquellas emociones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, Seis seguía sintiéndose débil. No podía creer que todo su esfuerzo se estaba yendo a la basura. Y esos pensamiento no hacían otra cosa que alimentar su ira y frustración. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que alguien la estaba observado. Se trataba de Kasai, quien ahora caminaba hasta el sitio donde se encontraba la spartan.

-Vaya, ¿quién diría que los humanos son tan mediocres? No soportan algo que nuestros jóvenes guerreros hacen desde pequeños- dijo Kasai, ganándose la atención de Seis.

-Por eso aquel ultra pudo ganarte sin problemas. Qué patética y débil humana eres.

Seis sólo la veía con mucho recelo, pero tenía razón, no podía con algo tan simple como eso ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros si la vieran así?

-Thel no debería entrenarte, eres una gran desgracia para todos incluso los de tu especie, por eso estas aquí, por ser tan débil- dijo la fémina. Para Seis era como si le hubieran lanzado una gran cubeta de agua helada…

Kasai por su parte estaba satisfecha; quería que Seis se sintiera insegura y que se rindiera, que ya no volviera a entrenar, que se acobardara. Creyó que lo había logrado.

 **.**

La hora de comida fue estresante para Seis. Desde que empezó su entrenamiento, sólo comía aquella cosa viscosa que le daba náuseas y repulsión. Ver cómo Thel podía fácilmente pasarse esa cosa viscosa y caliente, no era la cosa más agradable para la humana y aún menos verlo repetir de ración, provocaba más nauseas en Seis.

\- ¿Volverán a entrenar? - dijo Kasai viendo de mala cara a Seis.

Kamala, al igual que Yunza miraron atentas a Thel, mientras que él sólo mostraba una mira seria. No estaba de humor para ver fracasar a Seis de nuevo. Ya era suficiente por un día.

-Me temo que ya es suficiente- dijo de una manera seca y algo furiosa.

Seis sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, y ver como el semblante del macho había cambiado drásticamente hizo que por primera vez no tuviera el valor para afrontarlo. Ella sólo bajo la mirada.

Seis tenía que demostrarle que no era una fracasada. Hoy lo intentaría de nuevo y esta vez le demostraría que ella no era una fracasada. Sin darse cuenta vio como él salía del comedor; Seis se paró para alcanzarlo. Le demostraría que podría hacerlo, quería demostrarse que ella no era débil.

-Thel, espera- dijo Seis cuando por fin lo alcanzó. Él sólo reflejaba reproche con su mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres, humana?

-Tenemos que entrenar, por favor, sé que puedo.

-Ahora no, Seis, estoy cansado.

\- ¿Cansado? Pero tú…

-Estoy cansado de ver cómo fracasas en algo tan simple- Thel lo soltó de golpe.

Eso hizo que Seis sintiera una enorme punzada en el estómago. Thel la había llamado fracasada; pero eso tenía que cambiar

-Thel…, sólo una vez más, te lo pido.

Después de pensarlo un poco, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la duela. Seis estaba en la posición para comenzar con las flexiones, ella no perdió ni un segundo para comenzar; y no tardó en sentir de nuevo el peso; sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a resentir el esfuerzo, no tardaría en tocar el suelo. Llevó su mirada a Thel, quien tenía una mirada de decepción. Pero esta vez ella no sedería.

Seis hizo su mayor esfuerzo y no dejó que su cuerpo cediera. Esta vez no quería decepcionar a Thel. Llegó a 20, donde resintió el peso extra (aunque no sin sufrir por ello). Thel por primera vez sintió orgullo de la humana. Pronto vio que Seis estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo ya que había alcanzado las 30 flexiones. Al no tener más pesas, Thel colocó su pie en la espalda de la spartan.

-Seis, haz otras 15. Demuéstrame que ya has avanzado.

Seis hubiera querido dedicarle una mirada de odio, pero el peso sobre su espalda apenas le permitía respirar. No se daría por vencida. Y continuó con ese endemoniado ejercicio, logrando las 15.

El sudor empapaba la frente de Seis. Estaba excediendo su condición física, pero si eso ayudaba a la spartan a recuperar parte de lo que era antes, soportaría más de lo necesario.

-Muy bien, Seis.- dijo el macho mientras liberaba a Seis de las pesas.-A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más pesadas ¿Te crees capaz de soportarlo?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. -Estaré lista para lo que me tengas preparado.

Thel por su parte lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa. -Excelente. Descansa por hoy, que mañana comenzaremos con esto y algunos ejercicios para medir tus reflejos.

Seis quedó acostada un rato en el suelo, sólo observando cómo Thel salía. Por primera vez ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Aunque sabía que le esperaba un largo camino por delante, debía ser fuerte y entrenar muy duro, ya que tal vez esto sólo era el comienzo. La vida la puso en una situación complicada que ella poco a poco tenía que comprender y superar. Tenía que ser fuerte y tenaz para alcanzar su objetivo, que era salir del planeta a como diera lugar.

 **.**

Conforme los días de entrenamiento avanzaban, las cosas para Seis se ponían cada vez más duras en el ámbito de que Thel la entrenaba como si fuera uno de sus guerreros; le enseñaba desde lo básico hasta lo más elemental. Y Seis ponía mucho esfuerzo físico y también mucha resistencia. Y durante este tiempo la mente de Seis le jugaba malas jugadas. Thel siempre tomaba el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos, para enseñarle posiciones de defensa; ella odiaba cuando hacía uno mal, ya que él la ponía en la posición correcta.

Thel siempre fue cuidadoso en esa parte. Seis tenía que aprender hasta lo mínimo en cuanto a defensa. Si sufrían otro ataque, ella tenía que salir lo menos lastimada posible. Thel quería que ella fuera capaz de defenderse sin ningún error, claro sin que se convirtiera en una amenaza. En cada uno de sus entrenamientos, él tenía que ser muy estricto con ella.

-¡SEIS, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ…, PON TODO TU PESO EN UNA SOLA AREA!

Esta vez Thel le enseñaba a Seis cómo esprintar; eso le ayudaría a esquivar ataques a larga distancia, como los disparos.

-Recuerda que no tengo la misma anatomía que tú- se defendió la joven.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que tu cadera y tu espalda hacen el movimiento?- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella, tomando con ambas manos la cadera de Seis.

Thel hizo el movimiento para enseñarle la forma correcta. Ella en cambio estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y ni lento ni perezoso, la sangre se le subió a la cara, encendiéndole las mejillas.

-Inténtalo de nuevo.

Seis comenzaba a creer que se volvería loca y que a Thel le encantaba verla sufrir; que el ejercicio era sólo para desquitarse con ella sin que se entrometiera su madre…

En cambio, Yunza creía firmemente que el entrenamiento uniría a ambos, ya que veía cómo los dos trabajaban juntos; aunque era probable que Thel y Seis no confiaran mucho el uno sobre el otro, veía que poco a poco ambos comenzaban a sentir confianza. Quizá tener a Seis había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, ya que tal vez ella mantendría a su hijo cerca y vería que la guerra no lo es todo en la vida.

-Seis- dijo Thel, dándole la espalda a la chica-, camina al otro extremo de la duela, vamos a ver qué tanto has avanzado…- Thel se volteó, enseñando un arma. Era un repetidor de plasma que estaba apuntando en dirección a Seis. Ella, en cambio, no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Las reglas son simples: tú correrás desde tu lugar y tratarás de que quitarme el arma, usarás tus conocimientos adquiridos. Esprinta, pues tendrás que evadir cada disparo de plasma caliente. ¿Estás lista? Por que si no, va a dolerte.

Seis sólo asintió con la cabeza. Y sin notarlo siquiera, las extremidades comenzaron a temblarle.

-Ven por mi.

Thel comenzó a disparar a Seis, y ésta realizaba movimientos ágiles y veloces para esquivar los proyectiles. Pero un mal movimiento hizo que el brazo de Seis saboreara el plasma caliente. Ella lanzó un grito de dolor, Thel no mentía respecto a que hervía. Pronto sintió cómo su piel comenzaba quemarse. El olor a piel chamuscada inundó las fosas nasales de seis. Sin embargo, Thel no paró, estaba decidido a llevar a Seis hasta su objetivo, aunque fuese por las malas.

-VAMOS HUMANA, NO SEAS LLORONA Y QUÍTAME EL ARMA.

Seis lo miró, casi poseída por la rabia. No parecía importarle que su propia piel se estuviese quemando. Y corrió de nuevo, esquivando y tratando de esprintar. Otro disparo le impactó, pero ahora en su pierna. Ella no se rindió y prosiguió hasta que finalmente llego hasta él.

Era obvio que Thel no le daría el arma sin tener una pelea a cambio. La spartan estaba enfurecida, tan llena de ira que comenzó a golpear al Sangheili sin piedad, casi sin control de sus propios movimientos; pareciera que la humana había entrado en un estado berserker. Ahora ya no era tan fácil para Thel, ella ni se molestaba en esquivarlo, sino que ignoraba el daño de cada uno de los golpes del Sangheili. No obstante, Thel era un guerrero con basta experiencia que ya antes había hecho frente a enemigos así, por lo que un par de movimientos y trucos que se había reservado fueron suficientes para neutralizar a la humana.

-Bien hecho, Seis- dijo cuando vio que la spartan había dejado de resistirse a la llave que la mantenía bajo su poder.-Andando, voy a curarte las heridas.

Ambos salieron de la duela y se dirigieron directo al cuarto del macho. A Seis le costaba un poco dar el paso, pues el haber liberado toda su ira la había agotado por completo. Y eso desesperó a Thel, quien la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Ella, incapaz de protestar, sintió vergüenza, desvió la mirada y sólo se concentró en no ponerse roja cual tomate.

Al llegar, Thel la colocó con mucho cuidado en su cama; fue directo a su mesa, donde tenía algunas pomadas liquidas para ayudar a sanar las heridas que sufrió Seis.

-Descúbrete

-Olvídalo

-Seis, tienes impacto de plasma, esto te ayudará a sanar- dijo el Sangheili, comenzando a desesperarse por el gran orgullo que tenía la humana.

-De acuerdo.

Seis sólo se descubrió el brazo. Al ver la enorme mancha que lo cubría, ella no pudo creerlo, al igual que el de la pierna. Se sentía muy torpe en esos momentos.

-Si me hubieras escuchado, si hubieras hecho las cosas bien, esto no te hubiera pasado- Thel colocó una gran cantidad de un líquido azul-verdoso en su mano y comenzó a frotarlo en la piel quemada de Seis. Ella sintió un poco de dolor. Se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Al poco tiempo comenzó a sentir como el líquido enfriaba y calmaba un poco las zonas afectadas. Ella vio como el Sangheili prepara algunas cosas, entre ellas vendas, y comenzó a ponerlas en las zonas afectadas, con cuidado y delicadeza.

-Hemos acabado humana. Por hoy puedes descansar.

Seis observó al Sangheili. Realmente tenía mucho cuidado con ella.

-Está bien, Thel.

-Mañana trabajaremos un poco más en tu esprint.

-Eh, sí, gracias, Thel- dijo mientras con sumo cuidado salía de la habitación.

Ella se recargó un poco de la pared. Ahora se sentía confundida. ¿Por qué la cuidaba si ambos eran enemigos? Seis se lo esperaría de su madre o inclusive de Kamala, pero no de él. Se fue a su cuarto y no saldría hasta que fuera la hora de la comida. El descanso le vendría más que bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Thel comenzó con algo diferente. Él tenía unas pesas redondas atadas a un extremo de sus manos. Esta vez Seis llegó después que Thel a la duela.

-Hoy trabajaremos en algo más, humana. Veré si han mejorado tus reflejos.

Seis no entendía qué pretendía hacer él. Hasta que Thel se acercó a la humana y colocó otras esferas iguales a las de él. Thel pretendía tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin que las esferas de ella o de él la golpearan.

-Esto es simple, humana. Es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; tienes que evitar que estas esferas te golpeen, si lo hacen, tendrás una muy buena y dolorosa paliza.

Ella no podía creer que eso sería su entrenamiento, pero no quería fallar, no se rendiría, ella había llegado muy lejos y había aguantado mucho para rendirse ahora. Seis no se dejaría vencer, daría su mayor esfuerzo…

Era obvio que Seis saldría golpeada en su primer encuentro, eso le demostró a Thel en donde tenía que empezar a trabajar más y cuáles podrían las debilidades que podría usar a su favor.

 _._

Pasó una semana más de un duro entrenamiento. Seis salía lastimada en algunos ejercicios, cosa que a Thel le molestaba un poco, pero veía la gran mejoría que poco a poco la spartan estaba adquiriendo, eso lo llenaba de satisfacción, realmente todo el esfuerzo que ambos estaban invirtiendo al fin rendía frutos.

Por otra parte, Seis comenzaba a tener conflictos consigo misma, veía que el Sangheili no era tan malo con ella, la cuidaba de cierta manera, puesto que le daba medicamentos para que ella sola se curara.

Ella también comenzó a sentir sentimientos extraños, producto de todo el tiempo en que pasó a solas con él. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con ella? Primero los sentimientos inapropiados y ahora parecía que sentía aprecio por él. ¿O quizás cariño? No, eso no le podría estar pasando a ella, no debería sentir esos sentimientos por alguien como él. Thel era su enemigo y eso le tenía que quedar en claro a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche en el estado Vadam. Seis acababa de darse un baño. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se recuperaba del largo y agotador día que tuvo. Llegó a su cuarto, y como cada noche ella se ponía las pomadas y ungüentos que Thel le había dado; pero descubrió que ya no tenía suficiente. Seis salió de su cuarto para ir directo a pedirle más a Thel.

Ella tardó un par de minutos en llegar al cuarto del Sangheili. Llamó a la puerta y esperó un poco. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a llamar, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Thel salió al umbral de la puerta. Seis tragó saliva, nunca lo había visto de esa forma; el macho solo tenía la parte inferior de su malla protectora mostrando sus tonificados y marcados músculos de sus brazos, hombros, espalda y abdomen.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Seis? – dijo de una manera algo seca.

-Ammmm yo… quería saber si tenías más…

-¿Más qué?

-Más pomadas. Las mías están a punto de acabarse- la chica bajó la mirada.

-Entra, veré si aún queda un poco.

Seis entró y de inmediato un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Aunque ya había entrado antes, Seis sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Nunca antes pensó en lo bien que se veía el Sangheili. Aunque lo miraba de espaldas, Seis sintió como el pudor poco a poco desaparecía… ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-Aquí tengo un poco humana ¿quieres que te lo aplique?

Seis sintió como la vergüenza se adueñaba de su cuerpo al grado de que su cara se tiñó de rojo.

-Aaaammm, no.

-Estoy seguro de que querrás ayuda. Hoy nos llevamos golpes bastantes fuertes.

Seis lo dudó un poco, y para ser sincera consigo misma, sentir cómo el macho se le acercaba no ayudaba. Hasta que finalmente Seis aceptó la oferta del Sangheili.

-Está bien, sólo la espalda.

-Descúbrete entonces.

Seis se quitó el vestido hasta la mitad. Con sus manos cubría sus senos. Pronto sintió cómo las manos del Elite comenzaron a pasar por su espalda. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Seis nunca había tenía esas extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba el macho. Sintió un poco de cosquilleo cuando él pasaba sus manos por sus costados. En ese momento sintió como uno de sus dedos por error tocó uno de sus pechos. La spartan comenzaba a excitarse, tenía que hacer algo para calmarse. Su respiración poco a poco comenzó a subir el ritmo. Thel por fin había acabado, pero Seis no le daba respuestas.

-¿Pasa algo humana?

Seis en cambio sólo miró de una manera extraña a Thel. Ella sentía placer en aquellas caricias de él. Poco a poco el espacio entre ellos se iba disminuyendo. Seis se acercaba muy peligrosamente al macho, quien no entendía qué sucedía con ella.

-Thel- lo llamó una voz aterciopelada que provenía de Seis.

Ella se entrelazó al cuerpo del macho, quien comprendió lo que pasaba cuando intentó quitársela de encima, pero ella comenzó a besar su cuello. Thel sentía como los besos de la spartan también comenzaban a despertar algunos sentimientos inapropiados en él. Sin dudarlo, cargó a la joven y la llevó directo a su cama donde el quedó debajo de ella. Seis ahora comenzaba a darle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, y él no las tomó tan mal, al contrario, parecía que le agradaba.

Thel comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la humana, ella estaba empezando a sentir el placer, y eso motivaba al macho a no parar. Seis hacia lo mismo. Poco a poco ambos cederían al uno por el otro.

-Thel- lo llamó una muy excitada humana.

-Seis- él tampoco se quedó atrás.

Pronto su espacio se quedó reducido.

Ambos comenzarían algo inevitable…

( **NOTA** : **"inserten Lemon aquí" ok chicos como algunos me lo pidieron me temo que en este capítulo no hay Lemon explicito, pero si alguien lo quiere leerlo, lo escribí y lo subí aparte, digo ya que aquí no a todos les parecería la idea…)**

A la mañana siguiente, Seis despertó con un extraño aroma en su cuerpo. Los rayos de luz aparecieron en la habitación, Seis tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, que la hizo recordar las escenas de la noche anterior. La spartan movía la mirada de un lado a otro, esperando que fuera sólo un sueño, pero no lo había sido. Ella y Thel habían tenido relaciones la noche anterior. La prueba era que Thel estaba aún acostado al lado de ella, dormido. Y también estaba el hecho de que ella no tenía ropa. Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido, tomó sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse, y salió corriendo de la habitación directo al baño.

Tomó varios jabones que vertió en el agua, se adentró y comenzó a tallar cada parte de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de semejante cosa? ¿Por qué con él? Seis tenía la cabeza hecha un verdadero caos, quería olvidar la noche anterior, pero le sería imposible y más porque tendría que verlo hoy y todos los días. Hablaría con él en cuanto despertara. Nunca imaginó que llegaría hasta esos extremos.

Thel había despertado, notando que Seis había desaparecido. Llevó su mano a la cabeza. ¿Cómo carajos él había deshonrado a su especie entregándose al enemigo? ¡JODER! ¿Qué le había pasado? Él no podría creerlo aún. Aunque tenía que admitir que la humana le había causado placer… Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. No tenía que ser tan "dócil" con la spartan, si no aquello podría repetirse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seis notó que durante todo el día no había visto al macho. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con él. Tenía que darle fin a algunas dudas que surgían en su propia mente. Pero durante toda esa mañana el Sangheili no daba presencia. Seis comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no fue hasta la noche que se armó de valor y fue a la habitación de Thel para hablar frente a frente. Ella llamó la puerta, esperando respuesta del macho, pero no la obtuvo. Volvió a llamar, pero nada. Fue hasta que Yunza paso por ahí.

-¿Buscas a Thel?

-Sí- dijo ella algo asustada.

-Me temo que está en el ala norte de la casa. Se encuentra algo pensativo.

\- ¿Y sabe por qué?

-Me temo que no. Sólo sé que esta mañana estaba serio. Supongo que es por los asesinos y por que…-Yunza se detuvo-se marchará en un par de días más, una semana quizá.

Seis sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que hablar con él a como diera lugar, así que corrió al ala norte, que daba a un jardín, donde encontró a Thel sentado en una especie de Kiosco que daba una vista hermosa del poblado. Seis poco a poco se acercó a él.

-Thel, tenemos que hablar.

Él en cambio cargaba con una mirada seria, se notaba molesto.

-Yo…, bueno, lo de a noche... me gustaría que tú y yo…-Seis no terminó cuando el macho se levantó, molesto e impetuoso.

-Lo de ha noche... olvida que pasó. Trata de imaginarte que jamás ocurrió, que tú y yo jamás estuvimos en esa situación. Nunca hables de este tema de nuevo.-Thel se retiró de ese lugar, molesto.

Seis sintió una enorme tristeza acumulada, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a llorar. Se quedó sentada ahí un rato. Sabía sobradamente que había sido un error tratar hablar sobre eso; además de que quizás Thel ya no la entrenaría nunca más.

 **.**

Kasai había salido por orden de Yunza a traer algunas cosas. Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que se apresuró para ir más rápido. En lugar de tomar su camino habitual, tomó uno que según ella era más corto. Justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal, sintió como algo la jalaba y la levantaba del suelo.

 **-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? -** dijo un Elite ultra que amenazaba con cortarle el cuello a la Sangheili.

 **-Yo sé que tu trabajas para Thel Vadam, así que te propongo un trato: me ayudarás a conseguir la cabeza de él y yo te de dejaré vivir a cambio. ¿Trato hecho, lindura?**

Continuará…

Otro capítulo más a llegado a su fin, como pueden ver es algo largo, lamento no hacerlo tan seguido pero la escuela me está matando (literalmente), bueno comentario, queja, amenazas de muerte, todo es bien recibido… los quiere la Sangheili más rara de todas… DUNK MELL


	17. Capitulo 16: La venganza

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, lo sé hasta que se me hizo por actualizar (que no es por nada pero tómenlo como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte jajaja es que hoy 26 es mi cumpleaños XD) bueno fuera de eso les debo una enorme disculpa a todos, la verdad por causas de fuerzas mayor me vi obligada a apartarme de los fics por un rato (un enorme rato) lo siento mucho pero es que estuve tan deprimida (aparte de un enorme bloqueo mental) que incluso estaba a nada de dejar de escribir y enviarles un mensaje de despedida, pero pensándolo bien decidí mejor tomarme algo de tiempo.**

 **La verdad es que ni siquiera me daba ganas de escribir la historia hasta apenas hace un par de samas que tuve de nuevo la inspiración para terminar con el siguiente capítulo. Les agradesco muchísimo que me sigan leyendo de verdad**

 **De verdad lo siento mucho pero bueno sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo**

" _ **Halo no me pertenece, es propiedad de 343 Industries, Microsoft y Bungie, solo tome prestados algunos personajes"**_

 **Capítulo 16: La venganza**

Kasai había salido por orden de Yunza a traer algunas cosas. Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que se apresuró para ir más rápido. En lugar de tomar su camino habitual, tomó uno que según ella era más corto. Justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal, sintió como algo la jalaba y la levantaba del suelo.

 **-Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? -** dijo un Elite ultra que amenazaba con cortarle el cuello a la Sangheili **-Yo sé que tú trabajas para Thel Vadam; así que te propongo un trato: me ayudarás a conseguir la cabeza de tu amo y yo te de dejaré vivir a cambio. ¿Trato hecho, lindura?**

Kasai estaba aterrada, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, sentía cada vez más y más cerca la espada de energía cortando su frágil cuello

 **-Yo... yo-** dijo en tono de casi llanto, sentía sus ojos humedecer, pronto las lágrimas saldrían, no quería traicionar a Thel, mucho menos a su ama, pero tampoco quería morir, estaba atrapada...

 **-Basta.-** Ordenó con firmeza un segundo Ultra. Llevaba con aire orgulloso una armadura Negra con toques de dorado **-Escucha, preciosa, tú nos vas a traer a Thel, de lo contrario correrá tu sangre.-** el macho se acercó pegando su cuerpo al de la fémina, y tomando su mentón con sus manos la obligó a mirarlo **-Me vas a traer al bastardo de Thel-** acercó sus mandíbulas al cuello de ella - **o yo mismo me encargo de hacerte suplicar la muerte. ¿Entendiste estúpida meretriz?** \- dijo para arrojarla al suelo, mientras ella lo miraba de una forma horrorizada

 **-Queremos a Thel antes de la tercera salida de la primera Luna en los campos abiertos-** replicó el líder Ultra. Ella sólo se levantó y se fue corriendo directo a la casa Vadam.

 **\- ¿Y qué pasa si ella no cumple?**

 **-Uno de nosotros se divertirá con ella...-** dijo mientras seguía a la meretriz con la mirada **-donde su única salida será la muerte**

Ambos Ultras sonrieron para desaparecer en cuanto la noche caía en aquel poblado.

 **.**

Thel se encontraba metido en la enorme pileta de agua, aún se preguntaba por qué había caído en el juego de seducción de aquella humana. Se sentía furioso, humillado; estaba confundido y consternado consigo mismo; sentía una profunda decepción. Tanto esfuerzo por mantener a raya a los humanos para que en un parpadeo una humana lo sedujera y lo atrapara en su juego "lujurioso". Pero él tenía la culpa, no debió confiarse de la humana. Él se sentía deshonrado, y eso lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Nadie tenía que saber lo ocurrido esa noche, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de aquello. Era un enorme error que no se volvería a repetir. Él no caería de nuevo en aquellos trucos de aquella detestable humana.

Sumergió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido, tenía que mantenerse frio y sin emociones hacia Seis a partir de ahora. No podía permitir que ella lo dominara; él era quien mandaba y ya era hora de que la spartan lo entendiera; aunque por otra parte su madre se lo recriminaría, estiraría en su contra.

Thel sacó su cabeza de golpe para respirar. Su madre siempre protegiendo a la humana: eso ponía las cosas más difíciles; además estaba Kamala. Maldijo a la humana de nuevo, se estaba haciendo de aliados. Ahora lo comprendía mejor, Seis sólo estaba en una faceta de confianza para ponerlas en su contra sin que ella pusiera su vida en riesgo. Vaya que eran listos y astutos los humanos. Pero su juego se acabaría y él sería el responsable de darle fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió del cuarto del baño listo para para empezar su día, no quería encontrarse con _ella_. Decidió que la ignoraría por completo por ahora, eso le ayudaría a pensar un poco más acerca de los bandidos Ultras, debía pensar más en como atraparlos y saber quién quería verlo muerto. Él podría irse de nuevo a sus filas y estaría a salvo pero eso sería un acto cobarde que se vería como una traición para sus enseñanzas, para su honor y tradición Vadam. Él tenía que defender su apellido, la posición en la que estaba y el nombre de sus antepasados, en especial el nombre de su padre. Thel siempre quiso destacar y ser mejor que su padre, y eso lo llevó a entrenar más, a sobresalir entre las tropas; y en la última etapa de la academia militar, Thel fue el más joven en recibir el cargo de general y el más prodigioso del resto. Él había acabado con planetas enteros de insolentes humanos…

Se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo carajos había caído en la seducción de aquella humana? Trató de apartar aquella idea, debía concentrarse en hacer un plan para poner sus garras sobre los bandidos y hacerles pagar por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar. Si ellos seguían con vida antes de que él partiera, su madre estaría en peligro mucho más que con la arpía de la humana.

-Buenos días. ¿No es un buen día? - dijo como siempre su madre. Este día se lo notaba llena de vida, lo cual no llamó la atención del guerrero.

-Buenos días, madre- Respondió él, con sequedad.

\- ¿Descansaste bien? – Preguntó ella en tono jovial.

-Como siempre- dijo, sin alguna emoción, siguiendo su camino.

Yunza observó a su hijo, parecía que algo estaba mal con él. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando una de sus acompañantes la llamó para atender un asunto del hogar, ella siguió a su acompañante. Hablaría con él más tarde.

Thel por su parte, se sentía dolido por haberle hecho eso a madre, pero no quería hablar ni recordar lo ocurrido esa noche, realmente quería borrar aquel desagradable recuerdo. Se adentró en lo que era la antigua oficina de su padre, y comenzó a consultar los mapas de Vadam, buscando algún punto clave donde quizás estarían escondidos aquellos sicarios. Eso lo mantendría ocupado y evitaría ver a la humana, por ahora. No quería saber nada sobre ella.

.

Los fuertes rayos del sol caían en el rostro de Seis. Despertó poco a poco. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y la fuerte luz del sol no ayudaba en nada. Poco a poco se levantó, sintiendo un dolor proveniente de su espalda. Le tomó un instante, pero recobró la visión, dándose cuenta de algo, lo cual la arrancó de su estupor. Seis estaba algo asustada; esta no era su habitación. Se había quedado dormida en aquel quiosco. Con qué razón se sentía adolorida. Había dormido en aquella banca donde vio a Thel la noche anterior. Realmente tenía sentimientos sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero… ¿por qué? Ella no había desarrollado nada de esto. ¿Por qué le ocurría todo aquello? Desde que había sido capturada tenía sentimientos difíciles de explicar; sentía remordimiento, dolor, tristeza, angustia. Ella, a la que le enseñaron a no sentir ninguna emoción. A ella, a la que el destino forzó a ser una máquina de matar sin derecho a sentir temor, ahora parecía una indefensa humana llevada por sus sentimientos con los cuales no quería lidiar.

Todo esto era nuevo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un nudo. Realmente no sabía cómo afrontar esta nueva parte de sí misma.

Era un mal sueño del cual esperaba despertar. No deseaba ser esta Seis. Aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas esta incomprendida y extraña forma de ser que ella había creado.

Llegó a su cuarto donde sin ánimos se metió. Por primera vez en su carrera militar, quería estar aislada del mundo que la rodeaba. Sentía algo dentro de sí romperse al estar cerca de Thel. Quería comprenderlo también, quería dejar eso atrás como todos sus encuentros sexuales. Claro que ella no era virgen, en el ejército había probado el dulce y a la vez áspero sabor de la lujuria. Eso era un "defecto" que sufrían los spartans III: podían ser seducidos por aquel acto biológico que por más que trataran, no desaparecía. Sin embargo aquellos encuentros eran simplemente encuentros; no había remordimiento, no había sentimientos de por medio, solo ocurrían y no venía nada después; no había daño, tampoco un dolor emocional que le calaba por los huesos, ¿Por qué esto sí le afectaba?

Seis se recostó en su cama, descansó la mirada en el techo. Sentía un enorme peso en ella, ahora estaba confundida, tenía que lidiar con sus emociones, con su pasado y con su destino.

-Buenos días, Seis.

Esa era la cantarina voz de Yunza, quien entraba a la habitación de la joven humana, ésta en cambio no hizo nada, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Preocupada, la dueña del hogar se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la joven, sentándose a un lado.

-¿Sabes?, Thel me dijo algo.

Esas simples palabras lograron que Seis se sentara a la altura de la mujer Sangheili.

\- ¿Qué le dijo? – Preguntó la spartan, un tanto exaltada.

\- Que está preocupado por el bienestar de nosotras. Esta mañana salió a ver al otro líder de estado, al parecer tiene pistas sobre los asesinos y quién pudo haberlos enviado.

-¿Y le dijo algo más?- El tono de Seis no se molestaba en ocultar su preocupación.

-Mmm…-La Sangheili repasó sus pensamientos, finalmente resolvió de manera despreocupada- No, solo que te quedaras conmigo por este día. Hoy tendrás un descanso después de todo el arduo trabajo que han hecho ambos. Anda te esperaré en la biblioteca.

Dicho esto, la señora Vadam salió del cuarto de Seis, con el ánimo intacto. Ésta última en cambio estaba analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. No sabía qué consecuencias traería si alguien se enteraba de que ella y Thel habían tenido un encuentro carnal. Por ahora tendría de hacer de cuenta que eso no había ocurrido…por mucho que le lastimase.

La joven salió de la habitación, rumbo a la biblioteca. Tenía que permanecer seria si no quería llamar la atención. Tal vez mantener su mente ocupada haría que las cosas resultaran menos tediosas para ella.

Vaya castigo que se estaba llevando. Jamás en su vida había sido tan desesperante e irritante, si ese era su pago por estar viva preferiría la muerte…

 **.**

 **En otra parte del Estado Vadam**

Thel había llegado de nuevo aquel recinto de su primo Lak. No había conciliado el sueño. Él también quería callar los pensamientos que la humana le había sembrado, todos sus intentos de borrar la mala experiencia había sido un fracaso, por más que lo intentara parecía que era inútil. Había cometido una blasfemia para su raza y eso era algo que no saldría de su sistema tan fácilmente.

 **-Señor Vadam Thel-** fue llamado por tercera vez por el guardia de honor de su primo –El señor Lak lo espera en el fondo.

Thel entró lo más rápido que pudo, debía mantenerse tranquilo si no quería llamar la atención de su familiar. Para su suerte y desgracia él era muy observador, sabía con tan solo mirarlo que algo malo pasaba y quería ahorrarse ese mal sabor.

Poco a poco Thel fue adentrándose a través del pasillo de aquella enorme estructura. Justo como el guardia le dijo, su primo Lak Vadam estaba sentado en una especie de silla redonda de madera tejida con lo que parecían ser lienzos de tela fina y resistente color ámbar.

 **-Thel, me alegro que llegaras.**

 **-Sabes a lo que vengo. Vayamos directo al asunto-**

 **-Sobre eso…, ven, acompáñame.-** Lak se levantó invitando a su primo a que lo siguiera **–Hablé con mi padre del asunto. Antes de que me reclames, lo hice por una razón.**

 **-¿Por qué razón?-** eso le cayó más de golpe que de sorpresa

 **-Porque la seguridad tanto tuya como de tu madre corresponde también a nosotros. Sabes que mi padre y yo apreciamos a tu madre; ustedes son lo único que mantiene a esa parte del estado. Sin tu padre tú eres a quien le corresponde dirigir esa parte de Vadam. Sin ti el concilio de ancianos de nuestro "clan" pondría a alguien más…**

 **-No entiendo que quieres decir, ni a que te refieres con toda esta plática-** dijo Thel deteniéndose, a lo cual su primo le imitó.

 **-Bueno, el estado y el Kaidon Vadam son importantes para el Covenant, somos los principales productores de alimento, tenemos un estado rico y próspero, además de que una de las principales academias militares están aquí. Somos el blanco de un sinfín de enemigos que tiene el estado, pero también somos blancos de nuestro propio concilio.**

Thel anualizaba cada palabra que decía su primo **–Eso quiere decir que...**

 **-Mi padre me contó que hay un anciano no muy contento con tu llegada. Y tampoco está satisfecho de que tú seas un gobernante, pero como heredo directo, ese será tu papel hasta que mueras.**

Poco a poco Thel comenzó a encajar las piezas. Un asesino le dijo que vendrían más a matarlo, y él tenía que quitar el problema de raíz

 **-Lak, ¿quién es aquel que espera verme muerto?**

 **-Mi padre me dijo que tus asesinos fueron enviados por el anciano Koida.**

 **-¿Koida? ¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Sí. Yo también estoy tan sorprendido como tú, él fue por mucho tiempo el asesor de nuestros padres y de nuestro abuelo, pero al parecer desea que el linaje de nuestro abuelo termine. Tal como me explicó mi padre, tú eres el único descendiente de Xenos, y eres un blanco aún más fácil de atacar. A menos que tengas un descendiente que continúe con su legado, me temo que ustedes son el pilar más vulnerable que hay. Le será más fácil a Koida atacarlos a ustedes.**

 **-Pues si quiere el Kaidon, me temo que le costará hasta la vida.**

Thel se encontraba visiblemente molesto. Lo que pudieran a llegar a hacer con él era irrelevante; pero si algo le llegaba a pasar a su madre, él respondería de la forma más agresiva posible. Ahora tenía una pista sobre quién pudo enviar a los Ultras a atacar. Tenía que esperar al ataque.

De nuevo, sus planes de partida se vieron frustrados.

Esa misma tarde enviaría un comunicado a su flota de que demoraría otros días más en regresar. No podía irse dejando vulnerable a su madre, y no podría abusar de la hospitalidad de su familia para salvaguardarla. Y encima tendría problemas si llegaran a encontrar a esa nefasta human.

Tenía que acabar con el problema, no podría regresar sabiendo que su familia corría peligro y aún más sabiendo que la humana estaba refugiada en su hogar; eso llevaría a la muerte no solo a él y a su madre, sino que también a todos lo que hubiesen tenido contacto con ella.

 **-Veo que piensas demasiado.-Le increpó su primo.**

 **-Sólo analizo algunos aspectos como la seguridad de mi madre.**

 **-Siento que hay algo más que eso.**

 **-¿Porque lo dices?**

 **-No es la primera vez que te veo así. Desde tu visita pasada puedo notar que algo externo te preocupa. Luego me quedé pensando en aquello que dijiste de los humanos; la verdad me sorprende, aunque aún tengo dudas sobre ellos, no me extrañaría que tú, estando más cerca de ellos, no tengas dudas sobre su comportamiento. Hay cosas que hacemos por inercia y una de ellas es atacar. Somos un pueblo guerrero que siempre tendrá como prioridad la lucha; y el Covenant, bueno, aprovecha nuestro potencial porque somos lo mejor, nunca nos damos por vencidos y mucho menos defendiendo nuestros ideales. Thel, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa de ellos?**

Thel observó a su primo, realmente había dado en el blanco. Aunque confiaba en él, sabía que no podía decirle que Seis estaba en su casa, mucho menos que mantuvo contacto íntimo con ella. Eso podría llevarlo a él a la tortura y le sería mucho más fácil al concilio quitarle su cargo y su puesto ante el Covenant.

No tenía idea de cómo salir de todo ese embrollo.

 **.**

Seis estaba en la biblioteca con Yunza. Ésta última leía un antiguo libro mientras la spartan estaba algo pensativa. A pesar de que Yunza le había dado una ocupación que consistía en tratar de aprender sobre la lengua Sangheili, ella seguía pensando en lo sucedido, no lograba tener una concentración total. Realmente había guardado la esperanza de que esto mejoraría, pero no fue así.

-Seis,- dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro -aunque esté leyendo puedo notar que estas distraída. ¿Qué ocurre?

Seis bajó la mirada, realmente no quería contarle lo sucedido a Yunza.

-¿Es algo personal?

-Realmente no lo sé. Desde que llegué no siento que sea la misma, me dejo consumir por emociones todo el tiempo, me hace sentir débil, siento que no soy la misma de antes, y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo, me confunde demasiado.

-Con que es eso. ¿Sabes?, quizá es así porque ahora. No estas con los humanos, estas con nosotros y debes tener algo en claro: la vida te ha marcado un nuevo destino; solo tú decides si quieres seguirlo o no.

-Pero es que todo lo que me enseñaron es…No sé si creer en mis instintos o seguir falsas ideologías.

-Es lo mismo que nosotros, pero la diferencia es que siempre seguimos lo que nos parece correcto, no lo que los demás piensan que es correcto. Seis, tienes que seguir lo que creas que es correcto, no que los demás te digan que es lo correcto. Si nos dejamos llevar por lo demás, nunca sabremos qué es lo mejor para nosotros mismos.

Yunza era una buena consejera, siempre veía a Seis como parte de ellos; y la spartan estaba agradecida con eso, pero una parte de ella le causaba remordimiento, ella no traicionaría a Yunza, pero tenía que regresar a la tierra.

-Yunza, señora,- dijo Kamala, entrando a toda velocidad a la biblioteca –la buscan en la entrada, son dos Generales buscando a su hijo.

-¿Les dijiste que él no se encuentra?

-Sí, lo hice, pero al parecer ellos esperan repuestas de algún miembro de su familia.

Yunza se levantó de su asiento, dejando a un lado su libro y se dirigió a la entrada a ver a los entrometidos Generales que le habían quitado su momento de lectura. No dijo ninguna palabra, y sus acompañantes solo veían como la matriarca salía de aquel aposento. De la nada Kamala se acercó a Seis, ella en cambio solo se limitaba a verla.

-Ven conmigo, tengo algo qué mostrarte pero aquí no.

Seis solo arqueó la ceja y se levantó para seguirla. De pronto, la joven Sangheili tomó a Seis de la mano y la llevó corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra parte de la casa. Con cuidado, ella abrió la puerta que ambas tenían en frente, entrando a un pequeño cuarto, solo tenía un pequeño closet cuya ropa estaba ordenado a la perfección; tenía una cama pequeña, a lado de esta se encontraba una pequeña cajonera donde había algunas imágenes que bien podrían ser fotografías. Seis se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Kamala, y al ver más detalladamente las fotografías pudo ver algunas de la sengheili y su familia; una de Lendel con su traje y otra de sus padres. Seis sonrió al verlas.

-Y

-Tienes una familia muy linda-Dijo Seis con tono maternal.

-Gracias, pero no es esa la razón por la que te llamé.- dijo sacando de bajo de su cama un antiguo libro el cual se lo entregó a la spartan.

-¿Y esto de que me servirá?

-Ábrelo, te ayudará un poco más. Habla de algunos rangos de nuestros guerreros.

Seis lo abrió de inmediato, poco a poco comenzó a ver que el libro estaba ilustrado, pero todo estaba en Sangheili.

-Genial, esto no me ayudará en mucho-Dijo Seis, disgustada, un tanto ofendida.

-Yo te traduje algunas páginas- dijo mientras agarraba el libro y comenzaba a hojearlo hasta llegar a la mitad. Y se lo entregó de nuevo a seis.

Ella con sumo cuidado comenzó a leer el libro.

" _Tipos de guerreros, prioridades y cualidades, rangos y posiciones:_

 _El Sangheili guerrero tiene como prioridad defender el honor en el campo de batalla, toda su vida será entrenado para cumplir su roll en la guerra, deberá morir con valentía mostrando su valor como hijo de Sanghelios, cuna y madre de nuestra civilización"_

A medida que observaba, Seis pudo notar que éste también venia ilustrado con algunos dibujos de antiguos guerreros.

-Kamala, ¿dónde obtuviste este libro?

-Bueno, es una larga historia, por lo cual no debes dejar que nadie te vea con él, ni siquiera nuestra ama Yunza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo hurtaste?

-No exactamente. Thel me pidió ayer que ordenara toda su habitación…, y ahí fue donde lo vi. Creo que te servirá de apoyo si llegas a encontrarte con ellos de nuevo.

-Pudiste meterte en problemas-Le reprochó Seis.

-Sí, pero si algo te llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría sabiendo que tenemos información sobre ellos, con lo que Thel te enseñe, ambos podrán acabar con ellos.

-Hay un problema muy grande: él ya no va a seguir entrenándome.

-¿Pero porque? Haz demostrado bastante mejoría.

Seis suspiró pesadamente, ella no le contaría sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior; realmente no quería causar más problemas sobre aquel asunto.

-Solo digamos que él piensa que yo me volveré en su futuro enemigo.

-Pero si quisieras atacarnos ya lo habrías hecho, Seis. Yo confió en ti…

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la otra acompañante de Yunza, Kamala le quitó el libro rápido escondiéndolo en su espalda

-Aquí estás. La señora nos espera para que… ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

-Ella está aquí porque… la señora me pidió que la trajera aquí, tenía unos invitados que buscaban a su hijo.

-Como sea, nuestra señora nos pidió que la acompañáramos, no quiere estar a solas con aquellos generales.

-¿Se quedarán?

-Hasta que llegue su hijo, deja a esa cosa y ven a atender tus deberes.

El tono con lo que dijo la última frase estaba llena de odio y con un toque de veneno, lo cual no inmutó a Seis. Kamala le dio discretamente el libro antes de salir tras su compañera.

-No deberías encariñarte con ella.- dijo Kasai bastante molesta con Kamala

-No me encariño con ella, es solo que sigo órdenes de Yunza.

-Sé muy bien qué harías lo que fuera por protegerla. Entiende que si nos descubren con esa cosa, nuestro pago será la muerte. No trates de ayudarla en nada o yo misma hare que pagues por ello.

Kamala sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo; ella no estaba tan acostumbrada a que su compañera la amenazara. Realmente no entendía el por qué era tan cerrada con Seis, ella sólo estaba atrapada sin alguna salida ella había sentido empatía hacia la humana, pero Kasai tenía razón, si alguien encontraba a Seis, ellos serían considerados como traidores y lo pagarían con una muerte dolorosa.

Seis por su parte, esperó a que ambas féminas se fueran para poder salir a su habitación con el libro en manos. Con sumo cuidado, ella salió, esperando no ser vista por nadie. Corrió hasta su cuarto, escondiéndose en los muros para no ser descubierta. Tardó un par de minutos en llegar pero valió la pena, no fue vista más que por algunos sirvientes grunts que no le tomaron importancia; a algunos les daba lo mismo ver a la humana, otros ya se les había pasado la curiosidad cuando uno de ellos intento jalarle el vestido y recibieron una buena tunda por parte de la humana.

Ella entró de inmediato y se fue a su cama, donde comenzó a ojearlo; había mucha información importante en él, con la que la UNSC o la ONI morirían por saber y ella tenía una pieza invaluable en sus manos. Claro que sin tan solo supiera traducirlo sería oro puro.

Encontró algunas imágenes que le llamaron la atención, había toda clase de información sobre los guerreros Elites incluso habría información sobre la milicia. Entonces llegó hasta las hojas donde se encontraba información sobre los ultras.

" _Ultra, también conocido como_ _ **Evocati,**_ _es el rango más alto de la infantería regular del Covenant. Usualmente son desplegados en misiones de alta prioridad, a menudo solos. Son entrenados muy jóvenes bajo el estricto adiestramiento militar. Estos guerreros superiores son altamente acertados en sus misiones. Los Sangheili Ultras son conocidos por comandar naves pesadas; sin embargo, a menudo se involucran en batallas abiertas de cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Los Sangheili Ultra son guerreros veteranos que han demostrado los más altos estándares de competencia militar: trabajo en equipo, honor y devoción. Estos Sangheili muestran aptitudes militares ejemplares, pero carecen de la inclinación o el deseo de seguir el camino del liderazgo y la enseñanza, centrándose únicamente en el combate, coronándose de gloria y garantizando una posición de honor y respeto. Sólo en operaciones especiales estos guerreros trabajan en equipo. Al ser fuertes adversarios, son usados para trabajos de mercenario, ya que en la mayoría de las ocasiones sus misiones son realizadas con éxito._

 _Son reconocidos como expertos en el arte de la guerra y ejercen una autoridad real en el campo de batalla…_

 _No ejercen cargos políticos."_

Seis quería saber más sobre ellos pero en la siguiente hoja no había alguna otra información. Anhelaba saber más sobre sus enemigos, pero era todo lo que estaba traducido excepto por otra hoja que decía:

" _Para el héroe caído en desgracia"_

Seis se quedó impresionada por aquella frase, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Al ver un poco más detenida la página notó que ésta estaba algo borrosa y mal gastada y no había más referencias para aquellas simples frases. Seis trató de interpretarlo pero sin alguna referencia, eso era caso perdido.

Volvió a la información de los ultras. Lo analizaría a profundidad.

Con o sin la ayuda de Thel, ella también se enfrentaría a esos mercenarios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thel había tenido uno fuerte plática con Lak, lo había dejado pensando sobre Koida, desde su nombramiento para ocupar ser parte del Kaidon, él no estaba de acuerdo, pero nunca le tomó importancia. Thel veía más por sus intereses que no se daba cuenta del odio producido hacia él. Era cierto, cada uno de ellos veía por sus intereses y Koida no era la excepción; su familia siempre peleaba por ocupar un cargo en la señoría de su clan, pero con el nacimiento de Thel ese plan fue opacado. Ahora que lo pensaba, él era un blanco infalible mientras siguiera en Sanghelios, pero no podría dejar a su madre sola, puesto que si algo le pasaba él sería el culpable, porque no simplemente era un Elite con un buen cargo, era la primera vez que maldecía a su suerte.

-Bienvenido, señor Vadam Thel- lo saludó en la entrada un Elite de rango menor.

Eso hizo que el macho saliera disparado rumbo a la sala de descanso buscando a su madre esperando a lo peor.

-Thel al fin llegas ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es justo lo que estoy demandando saber. ¿Qué hacen estos dos Generales aquí?

Uno de ellos, el de brillante armadura plateada con toques en rojo, se acercó excepcional y grandioso ante Thel.

-Thel Vadam, he escuchado maravillas de usted, el más joven de toda su familia en obtener el puesto más honorable de todos… Su primo, el señor del Kaidon Lak, nos pidió que mantengamos vigilado esta parte de Vadam por si sus "problemas" reaparecen.

Thel miró detenidamente a los dos Generales, aunque ahora que lo pensaba su primo no le había informado nada sobre poner en vigilancia su hogar.

Pero esta nueva noticia distaba mucho de ser buena, puesto que el riesgo de que descubrieran a Seis acababa de incrementarse con creses.

-¿Entonces, señor?- dijo el más joven-¿Nos dejará ayudarlo?

-Solo en un área no mayor a mi hogar, ustedes son parte de su milicia pero aquí gobierna mi palabra.

-Eso quiere decir….

-Que se mantendrán en un radio que no sobrepase el territorio de esta casa. Los llamaré cuanto los necesite.

Salió molesto del lugar, aunque algo aliviado. Por un segundo pensó que ya habían encontrado aquella humana.

-Lamento mucho la actitud de mi hijo, es solo que ha tenido un poco de estrés por los asesinos.

-Señora Yunza de Vadam, no tiene que justificarlo, debido a lo que está pasando el deber le exige desconfiar incluso de nosotros.

-Entiendo. Entonces agradezco su visita...

Ambos Generales salieron del hogar de Vadam. Yunza sólo volvió sentarse, aquello también la tenía mortificada, iría a hablar con su hijo más adelante. Ella necesitaba saber qué había averiguado en el tiempo que estuvo en la casa de su primo. Quizá algo grave estaba pasando, sin contar que en un par de días él se tendría que ir a cumplir con su obligación para con el Covenant.

Ahora que él tenía una pista, pospondría su salida otro par de días, solo hasta atrapar a los mercenarios, y en ese mismo momento llamaría a sus inferiores para que siguieran con el objetivo de la misión.

Había salido justo cuando perseguían a una nave tipo crucero. No es que dudara de sus tropas, pero tenía que volver lo antes posible. Aunque ya había terminado con sus misiones principales, pero no debía dejar escapar a ninguna nave humana. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había tenido contacto con ninguno de los Generales y comandantes sobre la situación de ellos y de la nave.

-Señor Vadam Thel,- esa voz femenina correspondía a la de una de las acompañantes de su madre –necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Seis- ella calló, un poco nerviosa en cuanto vio la mirada colérica de Thel.

Kamala no podía dejar de pensar que era muy mala idea

-¿Qué tiene la humana?- dijo Thel, acercándose de una manera que se podía sentir su ira.

-Ella, me dijo…

-¿QUÉ TE DIJO?-Vociferó el Sangheili.

Si a la humana se le había ocurrido hablar sobre el tema de la noche anterior, él mismo acabaría con la existencia de ella. Tomó a Kamala con una fuerza descontrolada, ella en cambio estaba temblando de lo que el macho fuera capaz.

-HABLA YA, MALDITA MOCOSA, ¿QUÉ TE DIJO SEIS?

-Ella me dijo- Kamala estaba temblando de miedo –que usted ya no la entrenaría… quiero saber por qué- esa última frase le costó demasiado en articularlo.

Thel la bajó de poco a poco, estaba por cometer una locura por no contenerse, claro que lo decía por la temblorosa y miedosa acompañante de su madre, por Seis, al contrario, deseaba eliminarla de una buena vez.

-Lamento si mi pregunta no es la apropiada señor, quizás no me es de mi incumbencia, pero… he notado la gran mejoría de ella… por favor, señor, Seis ha avanzado mucho como para que ya no la entrene.

-Escucha, si yo he dejado de entrenarla es porque tengo muy buenas razones para hacerlo, y, antes de que me repliques, no es de tu competencia saberlo. No vuelvas a insistir en mi decisión.

Thel se iba alejando, mientras Kamala solo suspiraba, tratando de retomar fuerzas, pero quizá eso no era lo mejor. Pudo sentir la imponente fuerza del macho y realmente no quería salir lastimada, realmente ella esperaba arreglar las cosas, pero Thel tenía razón, ella no debía meterse en asuntos del macho; sin embargo, Seis podría servirle de muy buena ayuda.

Por otra parte de la casa, escondida en un muro, Kasai había escuchado y presenciado todo lo que había pasado. Así que de poco en poco Thel aborrecía a la humana... ella tenía que averiguar qué había ocurrido y usarlo a su favor. No permitiría que la humana siguiera gozando incluso más privilegios de los que ella y su compañera estaban destinadas a poseer durante toda su vida. Idearía un plan de ataque contra Seis si era necesario. Tendría que averiguar exactamente cómo podría parar a la humana y hacer que ella se fuera de una vez por todas de Sanghelios.

 **.**

Seis estaba en su habitación. Daba vueltas y vueltas ahí dentro toda la mañana, tratando de entender un poco más sobre la información que se le había sido proporcionada. No es que ella fuere de aprendizaje lento, pero estaba tratando de digerir un poco la información sobre sus enemigos; aunque eso jamás le había tomado por sorpresa, pero no quería salir mal herida de nuevo.

De la nada, su puerta se abrió de golpe. Seis reacciono rápido para guardar o esconder el libro, no quería meterse ni meter a la fémina en problemas.

Con el corazón agitado, ella se acercó a la puerta, vio entrar a Yunza, estaba algo molesta.

-Señora, ¡qué susto me ha dado!- dijo seis

-Las cosas no han estado bien, al parecer el primo de Thel mantendrá vigilada la casa. Eso es algo que me preocupa, pues a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, atacarán.

-Bueno, no veo por qué eso le preocupa.

-¿Cómo no puedes entender que estas en peligro? Si ellos te ven, Thel no podrá hacer nada para detener el ataque subsecuente.

-Más bien, creo que ustedes son los que están en peligro, mi señora.

-Seis…,- Yunza suspiro profundamente–sólo espero a que encuentren a los asesinos para estar más tranquila.

-Estoy segura de que Thel los encontrará más temprano que tarde.

-Yo sé que sí. Seis, por nada del mundo salgas al patio. Lamento tener que imponerte esta regla.

Yunza salió del cuarto de Seis, dejando a la spartan algo preocupada. Ahora debía ser cuidadosa en sus movimientos si no quería llamar la atención.

La madre salió en busca de su hijo, quien estaba en la antigua oficia de su padre enviando el mansaje para su flota, su madre entro sin siquiera avisarle, lo único que vio fue la figura holografía de su oficial al mando

-Señor ya no puede seguir retrasándose, las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para nosotros las cosas se complican desde su partida, atacamos la nave de los humanos, donde el demonio iba pero este fue muy astuto y escapo, al seguirlo hemos encontrado una especie de "anillo sagrado" lo necesitamos, el demonio junto con varios de su especie están pisando el suelo sagrado del anillo-

-Solo estaré aquí un par de días, mantengan al prisionero y eviten que el demonio llegue a el-

-Entiendo señor, nosotros haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para mantener al demonio al margen señor- en cuanto a cabo la figura holográfica del oficial desapareció, Thel se llevó sus manos a la sien, instintivamente volteo para ver a su madre quien yacía de brazos cruzados a sus espaldas

-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?-

-solo vine a hablar contigo con respecto a lo que hablaste con tu primo Lak ¿Qué hacían esos Generales aquí?-

-no lo sé-

-SI THEL, SI LO SABES ¿Por qué van a vigilar todo lo que nos ocurra?-

-Madre yo no…-

-¿TE HAZ DADO CUENTA DEL PELIGRO QUE CORRE SEIS TAMBIEN?-

-¿POR QUE TE PREOCUPA TANTO ESA HUMANA?-

-¿Por qué de repente estas eludiendo mis preguntas? Thel estas a la defensiva, vallamos por partes ¿Qué te dijo Lak?-

Thel suspiro pesadamente e incómodamente, no estaba seguro de como se lo explicaría a su madre, armándose de valor la miro directamente

-Lak hablo con su padre, indagando más en el asunto su padre tiene la sospecha de quien está detrás de todo esto es Koida-

Su madre llevo sus manos a hasta sus mandíbulas, quedo un poco asombrada con lo que oía de su hijo

-¿estás seguro que oíste bien?-

-si madre Koida quizás es él está planeando mi aniquilación…-

Yunza quedo estática, el conocía bien al viejo Sangheili, él era parte del concilio mucho antes de que ella se casara con el padre de Thel ¿Por qué atacaría a su hijo? Ella no lograba comprenderlo

-Madre se te es difícil comprenderlo ¿verdad?-

-no puedo asumirlo Thel, sin embargo me atrevo a preguntar ¿Qué les hizo creer es el?-

-al parecer desea que el linaje de mi abuelo termine, lamentablemente nosotros somos presa fácil, al no tener más hermanos que me anteceda o un hijo legatario me temo que eso hace las cosas más fáciles para el viejo-

-Entiendo Thel, espero y sus sospechas sean acertadas y que pronto puedas atrapar a los mercenarios-

-madre, no descansare hasta dar con el culpable, no pienso dejarte indefensa – la abraza compasivo, sabe que tiene que mostrar seguridad también con ella

Escondida en una estructura Kasai estaba escuchando con cada detalle desde que Thel se había metido, tenía nuevos motivos para hacer pagar a la humana y quebrar el espíritu de la humana, solo era cuestión de que ella actuara, esa humana le aria pagar cada segundo que paso en aquella morada, por su sola existencia le provocaba desasosiego, sentía como sus entrañas se contraían el solo hecho de que ella aun viviera en el mismo techo, con mucha cautela ella se fue retirando.

 **.**

La humana estaba pensando de nuevo en las posibilidades de como atacar a los asesinos, tenía que planear una emboscada sin llamar la atención de los vigilantes externos, seis estaba concentrada en algo de seriedad, ya no se sentía tan inútil ahora su prioridad era vigilar y salvaguardar la vida de todos los que vivieran en aquella casa, sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorría su cuerpo como si presenciara a alguien aproximándose a su habitación. Ella miro atenta a la silueta que estaba por debajo del arco de su puerta, y se abrió, revelando al dueño de tan peculiar figura que ya reconocía bien

-pensé que no querías saber nada sobre mi ¿Qué quieres Thel?- en los labios de la spartan emanaba demasiada cizaña, aunque en su interior la sola presencia del macho la llenaba de desconsuelo

-solo vine aquí porque ya se tu juego humana, engañas a todos en esta casa comportándote como la víctima y dejándome como tu agresor-

Seis sintió como de poco en poco la rabia la estaba ganando ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a levantarle tan semejante falacia?!

-¿de qué carajos estás hablando?- la voz de seis se escuchaba bastante cabreada

-te estoy diciendo que ya tienes a todos comiendo de la palma de tu mano, a mi madre a sus empleadas, hoy su dama de compañía me hablo pidiendo que no dejara de entrenarte-

-Yo no le eh dicho nada… Además ¿Qué te crees a venir hasta acá solo para insultarme?-

-Yo lo soy todo aquí seis, esta es mi casa, tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, además de que te eh perdonado la vida, por mi sigues con vida, tu solo eres un estorbo, una gran amenaza- Thel tomo a seis de los brazos comenzándola a apretar –que no se te olvide que tú no eres más que la escoria-

Soltó a seis ella estaba colérica en cualquier momento ella se lanzaría en contra del macho, sentía la sangre le hervía de rabia

-si todo esto es por nuestro "encuentro sexual"…-

-TE DIJE QUE YA JAMAS MECIONARAS SOBRE AQUEL ERROR- Thel la miro con odio quería infundirle temor a seis pero ella ni se inmutaba –no vuelvas a mencionarlo estúpida, y pobre de ti si lo haces de nuevo por que no seré tan piadoso como lo soy ahora- dijo antes de salir del cuarto de la humana, ella comenzó a soltar una rabieta, sin pensar ella comenzó a golpear la pared, tenía que desahogarse, quería salir y enfrentarse a Thel con los puños eso no se quedaría así.

.

Paso la tarde, seis ya estaba calmada su cuerpo se encontraba reposando en la cama, el sonido de la lluvia inundaba los oídos de ella, era de cierta forma relajante, cuanto le gustaría sentir el aroma suave de la tierra mojada, sentir la brisa húmeda y olfatear el exquisito y laxante aroma de la lluvia, es un gusto culposo que ella tenía desde niña, siempre le gustaba ver la lluvia caer, hacia incluso su trabajo más ameno.

Ella saldría de su cuarto si no fuera por los guardias que estarían custodiando la propiedad, seis no quería exponerse a podría meterse en problemas serios, estaba comenzando a sentirse una prisionera de nuevo.

En otra parte de la casa Yunza estaba observando el caer de la lluvia desde uno de los grandes ventanales que conformaban la fachada

-las lluvias han llegado antes-

-así es Kamala, pensé que llegaría un par de semanas después-

-es bueno en cierta forma, ayudara al lago y la tierra será productiva este año… ¿señora sucede algo?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-la noto pensativa, parece que está preocupada por algo, es por su hijo cierto-

-no pensé que fuera tan obvia mi preocupación, la verdad es que sí, es por él, lo necesitan allá afuera, al parecer la flota de mi hijo sigue persiguiendo a la especie de seis, tienen problemas con un demonio y tienen encarcelados a unos cuantos, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así Kamala? Ellos solo buscan sobrevivir y parece que al Covenant no le interesa en lo más mínimo, solo son ideologías vacías…-

-¡señora no diga eso! Si alguien la escuchara podría meterse en problemas-

-ya lo sé, pero no concuerdo con ellos-

-señora muchos no lo hacen pero estamos doblegados a seguirlas o nos espera un destino peor que la muerte-

-solo me gustaría que Thel se diera cuenta de que no todo en la vida es una Guerra, no me gustaría quedarme sola, ya perdí al ser que más me ha amado, no me gustaría perder a mi único hijo-

Ella se alejó de la ventana dejando a la joven ver por la ventana, ese era un amor genuino de madre, cualquier hembra estaría orgullosa de que su hijo ocupara el lugar que Thel había desempeñado y si moría en combate eso sería como tener la gloria, en cambio su señora temía por la vida de su hijo, ella temía por no verlo nunca más, eso realmente hacían de ella una madre única entre todas las mujeres Sangheili, su mayor pánico era que su hijo muriera.

Kamala se quedó observando el fruir cada vez más fuerte de la lluvia y volvió a su habitación, sus pensamientos fueron cayados cuando noto una silueta ir hasta el fondo del pasillo, ella se estremeció un poco, normalmente solo ella o Kasai entraban a esa parte de la casa, sabía que no era su compañera porque aquella silueta era más grande que la figura de su compañera, con sumo cuidado ella se estaba acercando para inspeccionarlo más detalladamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kasai estaba regresando a su cuarto, iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando sintió una extraña sensación de ser seguida por alguien, ella volteaba buscando aquello que le causaba el malestar, pero no veía a nadie, se pasmo por un momento, sintió que solo era una alucinación suya, pero de la nada sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca, ella realmente se aterrorizo, su cuerpo se había paralizado al ver que poco a poco el líder de los ultras estaba apareciendo de la nada, su camuflaje se estaba desvaneciendo

 **-Hola preciosa-** le dijo de un modo provocador **–el tiempo se está acabando y necesito a Thel muerto y tú lo has cumplido con la parte del trato-** en eso el Ultra de armadura negra saco su espada pegándola al cuerpo de la fémina, rasgando un poco de su vestido **–hablo en serio si mañana no tengo a ese hijo de chingada muerto o te garantizo que tú lo suplirás, no sin antes complacerme-** acto seguido el macho desactivo su espada, llevando su mano recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, eso provoco llanto e impotencia en la joven, el ultra soltó a Kasai, sonriendo en sus adentros poco a poco se fue alejando del lugar. Kasai estaba con un desconsuelo tirada en el suelo, sentía como su orgullo y dignidad se estaba desquebrajando, sentía una enorme impotencia jamás alguien le había faltado al respeto de esa manera, sintió como poco a poco la rabia se estaba apoderando de ella.

-¿hola? ¿Alguien está aquí?- esa era la voz de amala viniendo, lentamente Kasai se puso de pie, fingió que nada había pasado para no levantar sospechas en su compañera, que estaba llegando al fondo del pasillo

-Kasai ¿Qué haces…?-

-vine a hacer algo que me pidió nuestra señora a esa parte de la casa, eso es todo- dijo sin ninguna conmoción

-entiendo, pensé que había alguien más-

Kamala se dio cuenta de que ella tenía algunos desgarres e intento preguntar pero la mirada fría de la fémina hizo callar a la joven hembra, Kamala dudaba si seguir hablando así que la dejo irse quedando un poco desconcertada pero sabía que por su bien no tenía que averiguarlo…

.

La noche había llegado a su fin, seis ya estaba despierta, con cuidado ella era llevada por la madre de Thel a desayunar, por las ventanas que rodeaba el pasillo pudo divisar el como la lluvia había dejado el árido paisaje en uno lodoso y fresco con sumo cuidado ella fue llevaba al comedor donde al notar a Thel esta cambio su semblante por uno más agresivo, violento y bélico, ella estaría a la defensiva todo el tiempo, Thel tampoco sería la excepción, el también estaría a la defensiva con seis, no mostraría ningún signo de piedad si ella actuaba de forma provocadora, al menor roce ellos dos se empezarían a atacar, el ambiente estaba algo tenso con ellos dos cerca era un campo de batalla donde la guerra se libraría, bueno si no fuera por los presentes el desayuno pudo ser un error fatal.

Sin embargo ambos no dijeron nada, hasta que por fin acabo, Thel por su parte se retiró lo suficientemente antes, mientras que seis se devolvió hasta su cuarto, pasaría el resto de su día en aquel lugar

 **.**

Kasai sintió la presión durante todo el día, sentía como su vida no podría empeorar pero para colmo se sentía sola, no podría ir corriendo con Thel porque expondría su vida en riesgo, tampoco podría ir con Yunza porque ella la consideraría como una traidora, tenía que hacer algo con la amenaza, que había recibido, así que se le ocurrió pasar más tiempo cerca de Tel, si esa sería su solución, así que se armó de valor y fue rumbo a donde estaba Thel pero este se la pasaba encerrado con en aquella oficina lo cual hizo que se opacaran sus planes tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

Pasada la tarde, la noche amenazaba con caer, Kasai no tenía un plan formulado parecía que todo estaba en su contra, se estaba desesperando pronto los ultras parecían que irían a buscarla, se estaba desesperando, hasta que tal vez no todo estaría perdido, ya tenía un plan que sería a su favor, ¿pero claro como no lo vio venir?

Fue hasta el cuarto de Kamala toco la puerta asegurándose que ella estuviera sola

-Kamala, necesito tu ayuda, tendrás que acompañarme a los campos abiertos-

-¿Por qué?- dijo abriendo la puerta -¿Qué sucede?-

-rápido, te lo explicare más adelante-

Ambas féminas salieron rumbo al patio tras mucho caminar fueron emboscadas por los tres ultras, Kasai no mostraba mucho miedo, mientras que Kamala estaba muriendo del pánico por dentro. El líder ordeno que se llevaran a Kamala cerca de su nave mientras él hablaba con Kasai

 **-Esto no fue lo que te ordene-** dijo de un modo colérico, tomando a la fémina por los hombros

 **-antes de que me digas algo yo te atraeré a Thel, solo tienes que confiar en mi-** el tono era frio, sin mostrar alguna emoción de miedo, el macho la golpeo muy fuerte en su cara, pero se contuvo para no matarla

 **-y ¿Cuál es tu plan?-**

- **figue que nos has raptado a ambas, en cuanto me lleves con ella dejaras que yo escape y yo te atraeré a Thel Vadam-**

 **-¿y si fallas?-**

 **-viólanos a ambas y acaba con nuestra existencia-**

El macho sonreía en sus adentros, esta no le resulto ser tan idiota como lo creía, hizo lo que ella tenía en mente, la llevo hasta donde tenían a Kamala, a unos cuantos metros de su nave, la joven Fémina era presa del pavor y más al ver a su compañera golpeado, intento ayudarla pero uno de los 3 ultras menores la amenazaba con un aguijoneador.

-llévenlas adentro-

Kamala intentaba forcejear, para liberarse del imponente macho, pero no lograba nada, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y pensar lo peor posible, cuando fue el turno de Kasai el líder ultra la dejo ir, uno de ellos estaba a punto de seguirla cuando fue parado por el líder.

Ella corría de regreso a toda velocidad, tenía en mente otra cosa, por fin su problema con esa "escoria" acabaría, al llegar fue directo a la habitación de la humana, sin tocar la hembra entro al cuarto de la spartan que estaba sentada en su cama.

-SEIS, qué bueno que estas aquí- dijo aterrada, cual seis ni se inmuto, seis solo arqueo la ceja

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- acto seguido seis se cruzó de brazos

-es Kamala los ultras la tienen, estábamos cumpliendo un mandado de Yunza a las afueras en los patios, ellos nos habían emboscado para después capturar a ambas pero yo logre escapar, por favor tienes que ayudarla-

En ese momento por instinto seis tomo a la joven Sangheili de los hombros

-tienes que llevarme a donde están-

-sígueme-

Sin pensar seis se fue con ella, ambas corrían hasta el lugar, por un momento seis se le había olvidado que tal vez los guardias los estarían vigilando. Ella solo tenía en mente salvar a la joven, con cautela seis y Kasai llegaron al lugar donde estaba un spirit estacionado, oculta en la maleza seis estaba formulando un plan para salvar a la chica.

-escucha, iré a salvar a Kamala, tú quédate aquí-

-Iré por ayuda, si las cosas salen mal podrían matarlas a ambas-

Con un enorme pesar seis, asintió con su cabeza, aunque era una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Thel las habilidades que ella había aprendido

-anda ve por Thel, yo entrare por aquella escotilla-

La fémina salió corriendo rumbo a la casa, seis en cambio se movía como un felino procurando que no llamar la atención, con sumo cuidado y habilidad la joven alcanzo hasta llegar al costado de la nave escuchando voces adentro, trato de distraerlos lanzando piedras al otro extremo, cuando escucho que ya no había voces ella entro al interior de la nave, su cuerpo era delgado lo que le permitió entrar sin esfuerzo. Este era de un azul claro casi de un tono cian, comenzó a recorrerlo con mucho cuidado, al fondo escucho los lamentos de su objetivo, con cuidado ella se acercó, seis noto al guardia ultra, trago saliva por que este era más alto, incluso que Thel, se maldijo, si tan solo tuviera su armadura una espalda ella podría atacarlo, pero tenía que idear algo, de la nada escucho voces venir hasta su posición. Ella tenía que esconderse y rápido, noto también que el guardia venia hasta ella, seis estaba acorralada o eso creía, justo en la parte de arriba había una pequeña ruptura, tal vez una ventila, comenzó a escalar por los bordes de la pared de la nave, hasta llegar a su objetivo, para su suerte aquella ventilación era ancha, en la cual ella apenas cabía, vio a los demás Ultras que eran 4 en realidad, seis sintió como poco a poco el temor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, la adrenalina la estaba recorriendo, seis no pensó que fueran tan imponentes en especial el Ultra negro la cual dedujo que era el líder, vio como los 4 salian del lugar, aprovechando para rescatarla. Entro al cuarto sigilosamente sin hacer ruido, vio que tenían 3 celdas con cuidado seis se fue adentrando buscando a Kamala, hasta que la vio aterrada estaba sentada con sus brazos abrasando sus piernas, ella se acercó para verla más de cerca, ella con sumo cuidado abrió la celda, Kamala pensó que eran de nuevo sus agresores por lo que empezó a llorar más fuerte

-¿Kamala?, es hora de irnos-

Al reconocer la voz de la humana la chica solo la miro, tenía una mirada de pánico y horror en ella, seis sintió una enorme ira al verla golpeada también, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre en su frente, seis sintió como la cólera se apoderaría de ella, pero tenía que estar serena para poder escapar

-Kamala escúchame, vamos a salir de aquí juntas pero necesito que por favor seamos muy sigilosas, ando-

La joven iba atrás de seis, ambas emprendieron su rumbo a la salida, ambas habían llegado hasta el punto donde seis había entrado, con mucho esfuerzo seis ayudo a la chica a salir por aquella abertura, juntas salieron y comenzarían su carrera hasta el hogar, parecía que todo estaba a su favor pero justo cuando seis iba a aprender la carrera uno de los Ultras la tomo del cabello levantándola del suelo, el dolor era insoportable, Kamala estaba completamente pasmada al ver como la spartan gritaba del dolor

-¡CORRE KAMALA, CORRE!- logro articular seis, Kamala sin dudarlo comenzó a huir del lugar iría por Thel para ayudar a seis mientras que ella se quedaba en manos del enemigo…

Continuara

 **Otro capítulo más mis queridos lectores y agradezco mucho su preferencia y que sigan leyendo mi historia, hay lo se soy tan terrible pero si continuo me quedo sin material para el otro capítulo, jajaja bueno espero leerlos pronto con amor y cariño Dunk Mell por cierto si quieren regalarme algo por mi cumpleaños se aceptan hasta vales de despensa XD jajajaja saben que solo bromeo en fin los veo en el siguiente capítulo** **(prometo no tardarme tanto)**


End file.
